Voyages d'Outre Monde
by Sayuri Quinn
Summary: Lors d’une confrontation, la Survivante, Haley Potter, se retrouve transportée dans le temps en compagnie de Voldemort. Comment faire pour rentrer dans leur époque ? HPTR
1. Prologue

**Voyages d****'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling © et donc, je ne gagne pas un sou, pauvre de moi ! J'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place du héros. En tout cas, applaudissons Rowling pour son travail fantastique qui nous fait rêver, lol.

**Genre :** Aventure, action, voyage dans le temps assaisonné d'un peu de romance qui sera mis un peu en arrière plan pour le moment.

**Couple : **HP/TR (Haley Potter / Tom Riddle), mon couple fétiche !

**Résumé :** Lors d'une confrontation, la Survivante, Haley Potter, se retrouve transportée dans le temps en compagnie de Voldemort. Comment faire pour rentrer dans leur époque ?

**Rating :** T (mais il se pourrait que un ou deux chapitres soit classé M, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais, je vous préviendrais si c'est le cas)

**Warning :** Cette fic contient plusieurs éléments du tome 6 mais il n'y aura pas d'horcruxes. Par contre, il n'y aura aucun spoiler du tome 7 pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais j'attends la sortie de ce livre avec impatience !

**Salut ! Me revoilà pour une seconde histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ( je croise les doigts ). **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Elle se trouvait dans un cimetière, le ciel était sombre et il menaçait de pleuvoir à tout moment. La végétation était extrêmement dense autour d'elle et ne semblait pas très accueillante, comme si les hauts arbres voulaient engloutir l'endroit. Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel dans un bruit sinistre, illuminant pendant de brefs instants la figure qui se tenait, immobile, devant quatre tombes. Ces quatre tombes qu'elle connaissaient par cœur, ces quatre tombes qu'elle voyait pratiquement tous les soirs et où étaient gravés les noms de : James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black et Cédric Diggory._

_Puis, un second coup de tonnerre se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit, une fumée blanchâtre sembla se dégager des pierres tombales. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et donna l'impression de se découper, formant ainsi des figures qui se firent de plus en plus précises. La personne ne bougea pas, fixant d'un regard vide cet étrange gaz dont la forme qui se définissait au fur et à mesure._

_Une fois que la fumée cessa de se disperser, elle put remarquer qu'au-dessus de ces tombes se tenaient maintenant des figures humaines qui paraissaient être constituées d'ectoplasme , telles des fantômes. Ainsi, la jeune fille put aisément distinguer trois adultes, dont deux hommes et une femme ainsi qu'un adolescent. Tous les quatre la regardaient fixement, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que la seule femme du groupe n'élève la voix :_

_« Qu'as-tu fait, Haley ? » Le ton de sa voix était clairement teinté de déception, et son regard émeraude exprimait le même sentiment. Ces sortes de fantômes n'avaient pas d'autres couleurs qu'un gris délavé plus ou moins sombre, mais l'adolescente savait que les yeux de la femme étaient de la couleur de l'émeraude, si semblable aux siens. Haley avait le teint de plus en plus pâle alors qu'elle regardait la personne qui avait parlé : sa mère._

_« Je… Je… » commença-t-elle à balbutier, les lèvres tremblantes._

_« Pourquoi as-tu agis comme ça ? » interrompit James._

_« Je… Je… »_

_« Je pensais que tu étais mon amie. » enchaîna Cédric sur un ton accusateur._

_« Non, c'est… » essaya-t-elle de nouveau._

_« Je te considérais comme ma propre fille. » continua le dernier homme._

_Le ton qu'avaient employé ces quatre personnes était rempli de déception et de reproches tandis que leur regard indiquait clairement le fait qu'ils se sentaient trahis… par elle. La jeune fille tentait vainement de s'expliquer, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, ne voulant pas sortir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était sans défense face à leur regard accusateur. Ses parents, son parrain et Cédric continuaient de vociférer contre elle d'un ton acide :_

_« Tu nous as tués ! » « Tu as volé nos vies ! » « Tu nous as beaucoup déçus. » « Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas naître finalement. » « Tu ne fais que répandre le malheur autour de toi. » …_

_À l'entente de ces paroles qui lui transperçaient un peu plus le cœur, Haley tomba à genoux sur le sol maintenant boueux du cimetière. La pluie tombait drue sur elle mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, son visage était baissé et baigné de larmes de désespoir, se mélangeant à l'eau de la pluie. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ne semblait pas vouloir les rouvrir un jour afin de ne pas revoir le dégoût dans leurs yeux. Elle se mit ensuite à parler dans une litanie sans fin, des sanglots dans la voix :_

_« Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas, je vous le jure. Je voulais pas que ça arrive. Je voulais pas vous tuer. Je m'en veux tellement. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, taisez-vous ! Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. »_

_Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de ne plus entendre leurs remontrances. La scène semblait tourner en boucle pendant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité quand, enfin, les voix se turent, mais Haley continuait de s'excuser sans relâche, n'ayant pas remarquer le brusque silence des personnes qui lui faisaient face._

_C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle qui sembla glacer tout son être déjà trempé par la pluie. Cela la poussa à relever la tête et la tourner vers l'inconnu, les yeux remplis d'appréhension et de crainte. Une figure encapuchonnée se tenait à plusieurs mètres d'elle, immobile et silencieuse, elle dégageait une aura lugubre et noire, lui donnant incontestablement un aspect dangereux. Les deux personnes ne firent aucun geste pendant un long moment, la jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps. Peut-être cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes ou bien des heures, elle n'en savait rien, le fait était que cette scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti._

_Soudain, une brusque bourrasque de vent glaciale souffla sur eux, faisant en même temps tomber la capuche du nouveau venu. L'adolescente put alors apercevoir un horrible visage serpentin déformé par une grimace malfaisante qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges avec une sorte de satisfaction malsaine. Il ouvrit ensuite sa bouche sans lèvres pour lui siffler d'un ton doucereux :_

_« Tu les as tous tués, Potter. »_

**_À Suivre…_**

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'avoir une suite ? Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis là-dessus ._

_Pour le moment il ne s'agit que d'un simple prologue qui n'a rien de très significatif pour la suite mais j'avais envie de le mettre :)__. Pour ce qui est du 1__er__ chapitre, je pense le publier bientôt, peut-être dans deux semaines, il est déjà écrit, bien que je doive y faire quelques corrections, mais je voudrais d'abord m'avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres._

_À Bientôt, j'espère.  
__Sayuri Quinn_


	2. Des découvertes surprenantes

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Coucou, me revoilà ! Je sais que j'ai dit que le premier chapitre arriverait plus tard (la semaine prochaine pour être plus précise), mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Je remercie profondément les lecteurs et leurs reviews qui m'ont donnée plus de motivation pour cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**lily28 :** Hello ! Tu es ma première revieweuse, je suis très contente ! C'est gentil de ta part (j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux, lol). Alors, voici le premier chapitre, je l'avais déjà écrit, bien que j'y ais fait quelques modifications. Mais j'avais aussi d'autres petites broutilles à régler, comme le titre du chapitre, la forme, etc… Je suis assez pointilleuse et je voulais absolument que le tout me convienne . En ce qui concerne Voldy, pour le moment, on le verra pas trop (pour ne pas dire pas du tout), mais ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra au galop un peu plus tard. à+

**Charlotte :** Ravie que mon prologue t'ait plue, j'ai eu peur que ça eut été plutôt l'inverse (grand soupir de soulagement). Je peux te certifier que je me mettrai à fond pour la suite, cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit bâclée. C'est pour ça que j'avais hésité de poster ce premier chapitre, je voulais la laisser reposer un peu pour le corriger plus tard, ce qui fait que j'ai bien dû le relire une bonne dizaine de fois, et plus je me le repasse, plus je me dis que c'est… enfin bon, je vais te laisser te forger ton propre avis , et bien entendu, il ne s'agit là que d'un premier chapitre pour bien mettre en place l'histoire (excuse bidon, ouais !). Salut !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Des découvertes surprenantes**

Haley ouvrit subitement les yeux, la sueur perlant son front et la respiration saccadée. Elle se redressa sur son lit, encore confuse et tenta de reconnaître ses environnements. Elle se trouvait dans son lit à baldaquin, à Poudlard, la jeune fille se souvint alors qu'elle était revenue à l'école de sorcellerie pour sa sixième année il y avait trois mois de cela.

Elle entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit pour voir ses camarades de chambre dormir à poings fermés et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait réveillé personne. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, voyant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin, elle se laissa tomber lourdement en arrière sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air las. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle en avait l'habitude maintenant, elle ne les comptait même plus désormais, elle avait commencé à en faire depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, après la mort de Sirius. Heureusement, elle en faisait de moins en moins avec le temps. Elle se rappelait encore les mois derniers où elle avait cru de nombreuses fois apercevoir Sirius sous sa forme animagus pour ensuite ressentir une immense déception lorsqu'elle découvrait que ce n'était en fait qu'un simple chien. Et malgré les encouragements de son entourage, la culpabilité était encore fortement ancrée dans son esprit. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de sa stupidité et sa manie de foncer tout droit tête baissée que Sirius était venu au département des Mystères où il avait perdu la vie.

Soupirant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Haley prit le livre qui était sur sa table de chevet et décida de poursuivre sa lecture, sachant que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux livre sur les légendes magiques oubliées qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque du manoir Black. Ce genre d'histoires l'intéressait énormément, et en outre, cela lui permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune tomba sur un chapitre assez intriguant et le lut plus attentivement.

* * *

_**Zenon**_

_Parmi tous les esprits innombrables hantant notre monde, il en existe un en particulier qui a fortement marqué l'Histoire autant magique que moldue._

_Il y a bien longtemps, une créature du nom de Zenon faisait régner la terreur sur la Terre. Toute vie semblait s'évaporer à son passage, comme si elle était annihilée. Pendant cette époque, la crainte et la peur dominaient très largement dans la population, la cruauté de Zenon était sans limite. Il était l'être le plus vil et malfaisant qui n'ait jamais existé, les morts ne se comptaient plus._

_Puis un jour, sans que l'on n'en connaisse véritablement la raison, la créature disparut, et pendant plusieurs milliers d'années elle ne se manifesta pas. Aucune personne ne pouvait expliquer cette soudaine absence, mais elle fut prise comme une grâce du Ciel. De nombreuses d'hypothèses furent énoncées à ce sujet : certains avançaient que Zenon avait été anéanti par une personne dotée d'une force immense, d'autres s'apportaient à croire qu'il avait été consumé par la propre noirceur de son âme tandis qu'une partie de la population, plus pessimiste, disait qu'il avait été affaibli d'une quelconque façon et qu'il reviendrait après avoir repris possession de ses pouvoirs afin d'installer de nouveau une ère d'atrocité._

_Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Zenon refit son apparition. Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais la cause véritable de sa disparition mais il aurait été apparemment scellé dans un endroit inconnu. Par qui ou par quoi, nous l'ignorons. Ce que nous pouvons certifier est que ce monstre est revenu sous une autre forme, en effet, il aurait pris possession d'un corps déjà existant, nous laissant ainsi supposer qu'après son enfermement, sa propre enveloppe corporelle fut détruite et qu'il n'était plus laissé qu'à l'état d'esprit. De ce fait, il s'est retrouvé grandement diminué de ses pouvoirs qui restent malgré tout incommensurables. Afin de survivre, cet esprit doit donc posséder une personne, et par l'intermédiaire de ce corps, il a la possibilité de faire régner le mal._

_Nous avons pu constater que Zenon ne peut prendre possession d'une personne quelconque, la puissance de l'individu doit être très importante de sorte que son corps puisse supporter les pouvoirs de l'esprit. De plus, son âme devra être sujette à la haine et la rancœur, facilitant ainsi l'entrée de cette créature du Diable qui amplifiera tous ses sentiments négatifs._

_La possession d'un corps est imperceptible, et la personne visée ne peut en aucun cas savoir qu'elle a été infectée. Après son intrusion, l'esprit est en quelque sorte endormi et il s'acclimate lentement à sa nouvelle condition. Il lui faut environ cinq années pour que cette adaptation se fasse entièrement, et après cette étape, Zenon pourra prendre la maîtrise totale de son hôte qui se retrouvera comme prisonnier de sa propre personne, laissé au simple rang de spectateur._

_Le seul moyen connu afin de se débarrasser de l'âme de ce démon est d'utiliser le sortilège de dépossession. Il s'agit d'un sort extrêmement ancien assez peu employé, il peut être exécuté dans divers degré selon l'esprit visé. Plus celui-ci est puissant et maléfique, plus il sera difficile de le neutraliser car non seulement le lanceur devra faire preuve d'une volonté extrême en plus d'une grande puissance, mais son âme devra également être dénué d'impuretés afin d'enrayer celle noire de l'esprit._

_Les sorciers chargés de chasser les personnes de leur démon sont appelés exorcistes. Ils sont répartis dans trois catégories bien distinctes organisées en fonction de leur puissance ainsi que la pureté de leur âme. Ainsi, ceux étant dans la première classe s'occupe essentiellement des cas de possession par des esprits dits moyens qui se contentent d'entrer dans des objets, des animaux ou le plus souvent des humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, les rendant ainsi plus faciles d'accès. Le second groupe, lui, a pour tâche d'aider les sorciers possédés, ces esprits là sont plus tenaces et peuvent parfois posés quelques problèmes. Tandis que la troisième catégorie d'exorcistes constituée de très peu de personnes, intervient uniquement dans les cas de possession grave. Dans ces situations, il s'agit de sorciers puissants et le plus souvent très influents qui se voient infectés, ce qui revient très difficile pour s'en débarrasser._

_Beaucoup ont tenté d'utiliser ce puissant sortilège sur une personne soupçonnée d'être possédée par Zenon, mais ils ont pratiquement tous péri, engloutis par l'obscurité même infime, de leur esprit. Cependant, cet enchantement, même parfaitement réalisé, a malgré tout pour conséquence d'absorber toute l'énergie corporelle du lanceur, et il n'est pas impossible que celui-ci ne se retrouve privé de ses pouvoirs magiques ou qu'il n'y laisse la vie. _

_À ce jour, seulement de rares sorciers ont réussi à réaliser avec succès le sortilège de dépossession face à cet esprit, la plupart sont décédés sur le coup et le reste n'a pu vivre que très peu de temps après leur exploit avant de rendre leur dernier souffle de vie._

_Parmi les quelques personnes ayant été possédées par Zenon se trouveraient Hadès, plus connu comme le dieu des Enfers dans le monde moldu, ainsi que la célèbre fée Morgan, détruite par le grand Merlin qui perdit ensuite la vie quelques temps après avoir pu laissé derrière lui plusieurs écrits sur ce redoutable adversaire pour prévenir les générations futures._

_Très peu d'informations ont pu être recueillies sur cet esprit malfaisant et plusieurs théories ont été émises à son propos, mais tous s'accordent à dire que cet être devra être anéanti à tout prix ou il se pourrait qu'il nous mène tous à notre perte._

_Zenon sommeille donc dans sa cellule, attendant qu'une autre personne avide de pouvoir ne vienne le libérer une nouvelle fois, lui permettant ainsi de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : la destruction totale de notre monde._

* * *

Haley fronça légèrement les sourcils à la fin du paragraphe, c'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Elle se demanda fugitivement si Hermione était au courant de cette légende avant de se dire que si cela avait été le cas, elle leur en aurait parlé à elle et à Ron. La jeune fille reporta ensuite son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait en main.

Il s'y trouvait une dizaine d'illustrations représentant des personnes qui auraient été infectées par Zenon. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue de certains portraits, elle les connaissait pour les avoir vus dans ses manuels d'Histoire lorsqu'elle était à l'école moldue, en primaire. Il s'agissait tous d'individus décrits comme étant des dictateurs sans aucuns scrupules et d'une cruauté sans pareil, parmi eux, elle se souvenait du redoutable Néron, un ancien Empereur grec ou alors du grand pharaon d'Egypte Khéops.

La Survivante secoua alors la tête d'incrédulité, ne revenant toujours pas de sa récente découverte. Puis, elle plissa ses yeux dans une intense réflexion : ''_Se pourrait-il que… ?''_

Mais elle se donna une légère tape sur le front. C'était impossible voyons, tout cela était bien trop irréaliste, elle imaginait trop de choses, mais cette pensée persista tout de même dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Elle tourna ensuite la page du livre, il y avait plusieurs indications à propos du sortilège de dépossession dont la formule était : _Sum esse fui ruptum_. Il était composé d'une longue suite de mouvements extrêmement complexes et il était écrit qu'il fallait les réaliser très rapidement, ce qui était pratiquement impossible.

Sur cette pensée, Haley attrapa sa baguette magique se trouvant sous son oreiller et s'appliqua à reproduire avec exactitude les mouvements décrits dans le livre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et trouvant cela amusant.

Après plusieurs minutes d'entraînements, elle regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était presque 6h30, heure à laquelle se levait son amie Hermione. Elle écarta légèrement les rideaux de son lit, le soleil commençait déjà à éclairer le dortoir de ses faibles lueurs. La jeune fille entreprit alors de descendre de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. Elle prit ensuite ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une fois fraîchement lavée et habillée, la jeune Griffondore commença à se coiffer en s'observant distraitement dans le miroir. Elle avait fait coupé ses cheveux pendant les vacances d'été, ils ne lui atteignaient désormais que les épaules, ce qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus pratique, même s'ils gardaient toujours cet aspect indomptable qui leur était tant caractéristique.

Sa peau était plus claire que les années précédentes où elle avait semblé plus bronzée. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à Poudlard cette année, elle avait été beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie pendant son séjour chez les Dursley. Ces derniers étaient partis en Australie et son oncle Vernon avait jugé préférable qu'elle reste à l'intérieur de la maison puisque, bien entendu, elle ne les accompagnerait pas pour ne pas gâcher leurs vacances avec sa '_monstruosité'_. Son oncle lui avait également confié une longue liste de tâches ménagères à effectuer pendant leur absence, elle n'avait eu le droit de sortir que très tôt le matin – et encore - pour s'occuper du jardin et faire quelques courses. Apparemment, sa famille ne tenait pas à ce que les voisins sachent qu'ils étaient partis profiter de leur voyage en laissant leur nièce derrière eux.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée, au contraire, de cette façon, elle n'avait pas eu à subir leurs brimades comme chaque été, de plus, elle ne voulait parler à personne et ces travaux lui permettaient de se focaliser sur autre chose que les récents évènements.

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, Haley s'approcha un peu plus de son reflet et remarqua que de légères cernes commençaient à se former sous ses yeux verts. Elle poussa ensuite un petit soupir, espérant que personne n'y ferait attention, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent simplement parce qu'elle ne dormait pas assez. D'ailleurs, la brune trouvait qu'ils se faisaient un peu trop de soucis pour elle ses derniers temps, ''_ils feraient d'excellents parents, un peu étouffants, mais de bons parents quand même''_,se dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Malgré son mètre soixante-sept et ses seize ans, ses proches avaient toujours tendance à la considérer comme une petite fille qui allait s'écrouler à chaque instant, la pire était sans aucun doute Madame Weasley, mais elle se comportait ainsi avec elle depuis qu'elle la connaissait, alors…

Néanmoins, malgré ses plaintes, elle était vraiment touchée que l'on prenne autant soin d'elle, elle ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle aurait fait sans eux, ''_je serais sûrement en train de croupir dans un hôpital psychiatrique''_. Toute cette attention la changeait tellement par rapport aux Dursley.

Sortant ensuite de la salle de bains, Haley remarqua que Hermione venait de se réveiller et qu'elle s'apprêtait à son tour à aller se doucher. Celle-ci lui sourit, encore un peu fatiguée.

« Bonjour Haley. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Salut Hermione. Très bien, » mentit la Survivante « et toi ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle en retenant un bâillement. « Bon, je vais prendre une douche. »

Haley hocha de la tête, lui souriant tendrement, sa petite 'Mione travaillait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

« Bien, je t'attends dans la salle commune alors. »

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

* * *

« Bien, le cours est terminé. N'oubliez pas votre travail sur l'Amortentia, je veux que vous n'omettiez aucun détail. » finit Horace Slughorn, le professeur de Potions.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit la classe de septième année, soulagée que ce cours ait été le dernier de cette longue journée.

Haley rangea tranquillement ses affaires, tandis que la plupart de ses camarades se pressaient vers la sortie. La semaine avait été vraiment éreintante, entre les entraînements avec Snape et Dumbledore, les pratiques de Quidditch et les cours, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, suivie par ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, avant que Slughorn n'ait une fois encore l'idée de l'inviter à venir dans son club. La journée touchait à sa fin et la jeune fille n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre son petit lit douillet.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'effondrer en plein cours. » se plaignit Ron.

« Ron, n'exagère pas ! Moi, j'ai trouvé ce cours très intéressant, au moins, avec ce professeur, nous avons la possibilité de faire gagner des points à Griffondor, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le professeur Snape. » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr, Miss Je-sais-tout. De toute manière, tu trouves même le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns intéressant alors, pour ce que ça change. » répliqua le jeune Weasley en roulant des yeux. « N'empêche, quand elle avait Trelawney, elle était pas si emballée. » murmura-t-il à l'encontre de Haley qui eut un petit rire.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que tu pourras avoir tes Aspics. » rétorqua la jeune fille en fusillant le Griffondor insouciant de ses yeux noisette.

« Mais on est qu'en sixième année ! »

« Oui, et bien, en ce qui te concerne, réviser dès maintenant ne serait pas du luxe. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider lorsque les examens arriveront, j'ai moi-même beaucoup de choses à étudier et je n'aurais pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

« Oh, voyons 'Mione, tu n'oserais pas m'abandonner. » risqua-t-il.

L'intéressée détourna la tête, l'ignorant totalement. Le jeune rouquin se tourna alors vers la Survivante en désespoir de cause.

« Désolée, vieux ! Sur ce coup-là, je peux rien faire pour toi, tu vas devoir obtenir tout seul les bonnes grâces de 'Mione. » rigola-t-elle.

Arrivés à la tour de Griffondor, Hermione dit le mot de passe – Abstinence -, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée où un bon feu y brûlait. Haley observait, amusée, les piètres tentatives de plaidoirie de Ron envers leur amie qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de les voir ainsi, comme si rien n'avait changé, dans ces moments-là, elle oubliait presque qu'il y avait une guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs de l'école.

La jeune brune jeta un œil par la fenêtre, un regard pensif sur le visage. Le soleil finissait de faire fondre la neige encore présente dans le parc de Poudlard. Le mois de Février prenait fin et avec lui s'achevaient les tombées de neige. Son regard se fit plus triste alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il était arrivé il y a quelques semaines.

Des mangemorts avaient attaqué un petit village à l'Ouest de l'Ecosse sans aucune autre raison apparente que le plaisir de faire du mal. Aucun habitant n'avait échappé au massacre, même les plus jeunes enfants. Elle se rappelait avec rage la photo de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain de cette tuerie. Les maisons avaient été complètement ravagées, laissant le village en ruine. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol boueux et on pouvait apercevoir la marque des ténèbres flotter dans le ciel obscur, telle une sinistre apparition fluorescente, semblant narguer de sa lumière verte ce spectacle sanglant où plus aucune vie ne régnait désormais.

Et elle, elle était là, à l'abri, tandis que dehors, chacun vivait dans la peur et dans la crainte de mourir ou de voir mourir leurs proches. Haley serra les poings de frustration, à quoi bon l'appeler leur _Sauveur_ ou l'_Elue_ si on ne la laissait pas combattre avec les autres ? Elle se sentait si faible et inutile alors qu'à l'extérieur, Voldemort agissait à sa guise et tuait des milliers de gens innocents simplement par pur plaisir. À quoi cela lui servait-il de s'entraîner si elle n'avait même pas la possibilité d'aller les aider ?

Soudain, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées. La Survivante se tourna alors vers Hermione et Ron qui la regardaient, inquiets et se maudit mentalement de son inattention, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté de se disputer.

« Tout va bien, Haley ? » questionna Hermione d'une voix douce, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » répondit-elle en plaçant un sourire convaincant sur les lèvres, bien que cela ne semblait pas vraiment faire effet sur les deux Griffondors. ''_Ils me connaissent trop bien''_, pensa-t-elle.

« Tu nous le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein ? » demanda Ron.

''_J'ai l'air si paumée que ça ou quoi ?''_ Haley soupira mentalement, il fallait qu'elle les fassent lâcher l'affaire, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, ce n'était pas si grave de toute façon, ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour n'importe quoi, ''_de vraies mères poules''_, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Puisque je vous répète que tout va bien, j'attendais juste que vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler pour qu'on puisse aller manger. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, je meurs de faim. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en se levant du canapé.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! » dit le rouquin.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu n'es qu'un glouton sur pattes, Ronald. » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton docte.

« Ah ouais ? Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le… » commença le concerné avant d'être interrompu par Haley :

« Bon, allons-y, vous pourrez vous disputez à volonté plus tard dans la Grande Salle. » Elle les poussa ensuite vers la sortie, secouant la tête d'amusement. ''_Ils ne changeront jamais, je me demande qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ils seront mariés !''_

Mais à peine après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, une grande gerbe de feu apparut sur l'épaule de la Survivante, les surprenant tous les trois. Quelques instants après, la flamme se dissipa pour laisser place à un magnifique oiseau de couleur rouge et or.

« Ah, Fumseck. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Comme réponse, le phoenix tendit une de ses pattes où se trouvait enroulé un petit parchemin à la jeune Potter. Cette dernière le prit avec reconnaissance et put y lire l'écriture fine et penchée du directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

_Haley,_

_Je voudrais que tu viennes à mon bureau le plus vite possible._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil face à la brièveté du message. ''_D'habitude, il laisse un petit mot amusant, ça doit sûrement être très important.''_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron tandis que l'oiseau de feu disparaissait dans une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles en poussant un doux cri.

« Dumbledore veut me voir rapidement. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit-elle franchement. « Bon bah, je ferai mieux d'aller le voir maintenant. Allez manger sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. » lui dit Hermione.

Haley prit donc le couloir opposé afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure, tous les élèves devaient être sur le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La Griffondore fixa d'un air absent les différents tableaux qu'elle rencontrait, réfléchissant à quoi Dumbledore voudrait-il bien lui parler, un poids sembla alors prendre place dans son estomac, cela devait être grave pour qu'il la convoque en dehors de leurs heures d'études.

Depuis la rentrée, son directeur avait décidé de lui octroyer un programme d'entraînement. Les lundis, mardis et mercredis soirs, elle travaillait avec Snape. Ils avaient tout d'abord repris les leçons d'occlumencie, et même si la jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse de continuer cet enseignement en la compagnie de l'homme, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait réussir à protéger son esprit afin que Voldemort ne puisse plus y pénétrer comme l'année dernière. Maintenant, elle avait un très bon niveau dans ce domaine et n'avait plus subi aucune infiltration de la part du mage noir qui n'avait désormais plus la possibilité de lui envoyer des cauchemars. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était assez fière d'elle-même.

Lors de ces cours, elle utilisait seulement des sortilèges de défense pendant que Snape l'attaquait, tâche à laquelle ce sale bâtard – elle en était sûre - y prenait un malin plaisir, jetant parfois des remarques désobligeantes sur elle et son père. Etrangement, il n'avait rien dit sur Sirius, mais elle n'était pas sûre s'il évitait le sujet simplement pour ne pas lui faire de peine, après tout, cela impliquerait qu'il ressente de la sympathie pour elle. En tout cas elle ne faisait plus attention à ses provocations, elle avait compris que c'était une tactique comme une autre de son professeur visant à la déconcentrer, il voulait sûrement faire en sorte qu'elle puisse se focaliser seulement sur l'adversaire et rien d'autre et ainsi la faire ignorer les remarques de son ennemi, ce qui était plutôt utile finalement. Les mangemorts, sans compter Voldemort, avaient tendance à parler avec elle lors de leur confrontation, à croire que c'était un de leur passe-temps préféré. _''Ils devraient prendre un rendez-vous avec un psy, je suis sûre que cela leur ferait le plus grand bien, surtout pour cette folle de Lestrange.''_

Cependant, avec Dumbledore, les entraînements étaient très différents, ils ne faisaient aucun duel, à sa grande déception. Le directeur se contentait de lui apprendre de nombreux sorts d'attaque plus ou moins puissants qu'elle devait ensuite exécuter sur des mannequins en bois. Il avait aussi commencé à lui enseigner l'art de la magie sans baguette, cela s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile et ardu qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord, elle se devait d'avoir un contrôle total de sa magie et de son corps. Elle était d'ailleurs souvent rentrée d'une de ces cessions complètement épuisée et à bout de force, il lui arrivait aussi de s'évanouir dans le bureau du directeur et d'y rester la nuit, incapable de retourner dans son dortoir. Et si au début, cela l'avait gêné, elle s'était habituée et dormait toujours d'un sommeil sans rêve près de l'homme, comme si sa présence la rassurait.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, ses efforts avaient enfin payé puisque désormais, elle était capable de faire de la magie sans avoir recours à sa baguette, même si pour le moment elle ne pouvait réaliser que des sorts basiques, elle était très heureuse de ses progrès et s'exerçait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Parfois aussi, lors de ces réunions, ils n'étudiaient pas, son professeur se mettait alors à lui raconter la vie de Voldemort en ayant plsuieurs fois recours à une pensine. Au départ, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de connaître le passé de son ennemi mais le vieil homme lui avait certifié que cela avait de l'importance et qu'elle pourrait ainsi en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme. Après tout, il vaut mieux connaître davantage ses ennemis que ses amis.

Haley n'avait donc pas protesté, se contentant d'écouter, et au fur et à mesure, elle s'était faite plus attentive à l'histoire du jeune Tom Riddle, elle trouvait sa jeunesse très intrigante. Dumbledore lui disait tout ce qu'il savait sur les évènements qui avaient conduits à la naissance de Lord Voldemort et elle avait été fascinée malgré elle.

Mais quelquefois, ils ne parlaient même pas du tout du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de la guerre. Le directeur commençait à lui parler de tout et de rien. Bien entendu, au début, elle haïssait ces moments-là, elle trouvait qu'ils perdaient leur temps à ne rien faire. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle en voulait toujours au vieil homme de lui avoir caché tant de choses, elle détestait qu'on lui mente.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée pour les vacances, elle avait été complètement bouleversée, se demandant si sa vie avait vraiment un sens, après tout, son existence était déjà dictée par cette stupide prophétie. Et dans tout ça, elle avait pris conscience que pratiquement toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonges : les Dursley lui avaient menti à propos de ce qu'elle était ainsi que ses parents, on ne lui avait rien dit sur Sirius, – ce qu'elle considérait également comme un mensonge – ses meilleurs amis ne lui avaient pas parlé de l'Ordre du Phoenix l'année dernière, et maintenant, son directeur, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance jusqu'à présent, lui avait aussi menti, et en quelque sorte, cela avait conduit à la mort de Sirius.

Mais Haley ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable de sa mort, loin de là, non, elle était la seule coupable. C'était elle qui était tombée dans le piège de Voldemort et qui, par conséquent, avait attiré son parrain au Ministère. De plus, elle l'avait non seulement amené aux mangemorts, mais elle avait aussi mis ses amis en danger, et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Non, Dumbledore n'était pas le fautif dans cette histoire, certes, il ne lui avait rien dit mais elle était la véritable responsable de ce qui était arrivé. ''_Si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione''_, pensa-t-elle, rongée par la tristesse.

En réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle elle était en colère contre son professeur était parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour lui révéler la prophétie plus tôt. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée s'il le lui aurait dit si les évènements au Ministère n'avaient jamais eu lieu. _''Peut-être pas.''_

Mais maintenant, elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et elle en avait conclu que même si elle aurait préféré avoir été mise au courant, d'un autre côté, elle lui en était reconnaissante de lui avoir permise de vivre son enfance sans ce poids sur les épaules. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine et son unique faute a été de trop s'attacher à son élève et d'avoir voulu la protéger de sa destinée, malheureusement, celle-ci était inévitable.

Après l'avoir vu le mois de Juin dernier aussi triste et vulnérable, Haley s'était rendue compte que Dumbledore aussi avait des faiblesses et qu'il était comme les autres, il était nettement plus supérieur que la moyenne des hommes mais tout de même.

Ainsi tout au long de cette année, ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés, et si au commencement, elle avait été plutôt réticente, elle en venait maintenant à beaucoup apprécier ces moments privilégiés avec le vieil homme qu'elle considérait désormais un peu comme son grand-père. Il était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité et protégée, mais malgré tout, il y avait toujours cette once de rancune qui persistait dans son cœur.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial, Haley prononça le mot de passe et monta avec appréhension l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle frappa ensuite à la porte, attendant l'autorisation du directeur, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Entrez. »

Pénétrant dans la pièce, la jeune fille sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait, ce qui accentua son sentiment de malaise. Que se passait-il ?

« Je te remercie d'être venue aussi vite, Haley. » fit son professeur.

« Quelque chose s'est passé, monsieur ? » interrogea immédiatement la brune en prenant place dans le siège que lui indiquait l'homme.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer la Griffondore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux bleus ne contenaient plus aucune malice, il semblait plutôt y planer une sorte de gravité que Haley n'avait vu qu'en seulement de rares occasions dans ce regard perçant.

« Oui, en effet. » dit-il finalement avec un soupir. « Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient partis en mission pour moi dans la région d'Edimbourg depuis quelques mois déjà. Une de ces personnes m'a contacté il y a peu, elle était gravement blessée et m'a informé que le reste des membres avaient été pris dans une embuscade de mangemorts et qu'ils avaient été emmenés, depuis, nous n'avons plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux. »

Le professeur s'arrêta un petit moment, semblant redouter la réaction de son vis-à-vis, puis il continua finalement :

« Et Remus faisait partie de ces prisonniers. »

__

**À Suivre…**

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Nul ? Bôf ? Assez bien ? Super (faut pas rêver) ?_

_Bon, je vais encore me cacher derrière l'excuse du 1__er__ chapitre, eh bien oui ! Il ne faut pas vous fier aux apparences, si vous trouvez le début horrible, la suite ne peut qu'être meilleure, lol. Bref, j'attends votre avis avec impatience, et pour la suite, eh bien, j'imagine qu'elle arrivera dans le courant du mois d'Octobre, plutôt vers la fin._

_À Bientôt, j'espère (une nouvelle fois).  
__Sayuri Quinn_


	3. Une dure constatation

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Salut la compagnie ! Je suis **_**vraiment désolée **_**pour cette longue attente, j'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai de gros problèmes de connexion et je n'ai pas la possibilité d'aller sur le net parce qu'on a changé de fournisseur et qu'il y a un (gros) problème. Même le téléphone est coupé (pauvre de moi) ! Enfin bon, j'ai quand même réussi à aller chez un parent pour publier ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'étais sur le point de le poster la semaine dernière, j'étais en train de le peaufiner mais j'ai dû m'absenter quelques heures et en revenant, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de me retrouver déconnectée !! Si c'est pas de la malchance ça ! **

**Bon, en tout cas, voici le second chapitre, autant vous le dire tout de suite : l'action ne débute pas maintenant. Je sais que ça peut être agaçant pour certains mais je suis désolée (gomen ). Mais elle arrive bientôt, patience, lol. Elle commencera à s'amorcer vers la fin du chapitre 3, et à partir de là, l'histoire deviendra beaucoup plus énergique et passionnante (enfin j'espère ). Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant :).**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**adenoide :**Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ais posté une review dans ma seconde fic. Il est vrai que le nombre de sorciers est nettement supérieur à celui des mangemorts. Mais dans chaque société, il y a ceux qui se laissent entraîner et qui préfèrent ne pas intervenir dans des affaires qu'ils jugent hors de leur portée. La majorité de la population est contre les actions de Voldemort mais une grande partie n'agit pas et se laisse emporter par le courant. Les gens ont une famille et se disent que la guerre doit être réglée par le Ministère et non par eux qui ne sont que de simples citoyens. Haley est une sorte d'icône pour le monde sorcier, les gens ne savent pas comment elle a pu survivre face au Lord et la mettent sur un piédestal. Ils ne la voient pas comme une adolescente comme les autres et avec tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, leur opinion d'elle n'a fait que se renforcer. La plupart, néanmoins, se rendent compte de la position dans laquelle ils la placent, mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'autre et préfèrent adopter l'avis général, attendant ainsi que tout cela passe. A+

**lily28 :**Kikou !! Oh la la, tu m'as fait peur, tu as failli me faire pleurer (lol ). Je suis très contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir cette sale manie de vouloir faire tout correctement, dans certains cas c'est un plus mais dans d'autres, c'est vraiment agaçant, surtout que je n'y peux rien. En plus, quand j'écris, je peux rester plusieurs minutes pour un seul mot, je ne sais pas lequel irait mieux au contexte, ou je ne veux pas répéter ou alors je ne me souvient plus du mot et pourtant, je sais qu'il serait parfait . Je te remercie pour le compliment, en ce qui concerne ce fameux Zenon, je ne saurais dire si je l'ai complètement inventé ou non. Après tout, j'ai dû avoir été influencé par une lecture quelconque ou un film, je ne sais pas, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment inspiré de quelque chose consciemment. J'ai dû aussi le recommencer plusieurs fois et changer de nombreux détails qui, à force, ne me plaisaient plus du tout, et même maintenant, j'ai peur que ce passage ait été un peu mécanique, enfin bref, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ais trouvé ça original. Mais pour le nom, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas de moi, au début, j'avais pensé à un tas de nom aussi farfelu les uns que les autres, mais en regardant un manga (Kaze no Stigma), j'ai entendu ce nom et je me suis dit qu'il serait très bien. Par contre, pour Remus, je plaide coupable (), il va souffrir un _petit_ peu, pour les besoins de la fic, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir indem, ou plutôt en vie (pardon). À bientôt j'espère, bisous !

**kaena67 :**Salut, merci d'avoir posté une review. Je te comprends, c'est assez difficile de juger sur une fic alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment commencé. Mais je suis ravie que le début semble te plaire, j'espère que la suite sera encourageante, je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas. à+

**mo :** Salut ! C'est vrai que pour le moment, il ne s'agit que du début, on ne peut pas vraiment se faire une opinion solide dessus. Mais heureuse que ce commencement te plaise, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire de l'action, d'ailleurs, au départ, j'avais l'intention de passer directement à l'essentiel, mais plus j'écrivais, plus je rajoutais des scènes et mettais des détails parfois assez superflus, mais bon… à+

**Leiila :** Salut Leiila, je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. J'apprécie ta review et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, bien que pour le moment, la véritable intrigue ne commence pas dans ce chapitre, mais elle se mettra en marche très bientôt ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, surtout que mettre ce que j'ai en tête sur papier est plus difficile que je ne le croyais et parfois, quand je me relis, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'embrouiller dans mes phrases. En tout cas, je te remercie encore et je te dis à bientôt (j'espère ). Bisous.

Je remercie également **Sellesta**, merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient partis en mission pour moi dans la région d'Edimbourg depuis quelques mois déjà. Une de ces personnes m'a contacté il y a peu, elle était gravement blessée et m'a informé que le reste des membres avaient été pris dans une embuscade de mangemorts et qu'ils avaient été emmenés, depuis, nous n'avons plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux. » _

_Le professeur s'arrêta un petit moment, semblant redouter la réaction de son vis-à-vis, puis il continua finalement :  
__« Et Remus faisait partie de ces prisonniers. » _

**Chapitre 2 : Une dure constatation**

Haley pâlit brusquement face à la révélation de Dumbledore. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Vous… Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Malheureusement oui, j'ai envoyé quelques hommes à l'endroit où a eu lieu l'embuscade, et à part des maisons en ruine et des arbres calcinés, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autres. La personne qui avait prit part à l'attaque est quasiment certaine d'avoir été la seule à réussir à en réchapper. »

« Et vous pensez qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? » reprit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais je pense qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Les mangemorts trouvent amusant de torturer leurs prisonniers pendant plusieurs semaines voire des mois avant de les tuer. » Il avait énoncé cela d'une voix triste d'où perçait néanmoins de la rage.

La Griffondore ne fit que hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment si les dires du directeur devaient la rassurer ou plutôt l'horrifier. Un silence prit ensuite place dans la pièce pendant lequel Haley se mettait déjà à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

« Bien. Tu peux retourner avec tes amis maintenant, Haley. » Celle-ci sursauta, ayant apparemment oublié qu'une autre personne se trouvait avec elle. Elle leva alors des yeux inquiets vers le professeur. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour leur venir en aide. Je te tiendrai au courant dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, je te le promets, mon enfant. » finit-il d'une voix douce.

La brune acquiesça lentement et sortit du bureau, les épaules affaissées par cette nouvelle, sous le regard triste et compatissant de Dumbledore.

S'arrêtant brièvement sur le pas de la porte, elle lança une dernière fois, d'un ton fatigué :

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue, monsieur. »

De nouveau dans les couloirs de l'école, Haley se dirigea tout droit vers la tour de Griffondor, l'idée d'aller manger dans la Grande salle avec tous les élèves lui parut maintenant insupportable, en cet instant, elle voulait juste être seule.

Remus était retenu prisonnier par des mangemorts, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? ''_Ouais, à la place, il se fait torturer à mort.''_ À cette pensée, elle accéléra son pas, fermant étroitement ses yeux, s'interdisant ainsi de pleurer. Remus Lupin était la seule personne qui avait vraiment pu la comprendre après la mort de Sirius, ayant lui-même perdu son dernier ami d'enfance. Tous deux ressentaient de la culpabilité par rapport à cette mort. L'un regrettait de ne pas avoir cru plus tôt en l'innocence de son ami, et l'autre se reprochait d'avoir amené ce dernier à la porte de la mort. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement, et un lien solide s'était créé entre eux.

Haley se sentait bien aux côtés de l'homme, avec lui, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être à sa place, comme si elle faisait partie d'une famille, '_sa famille'_, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Les Dursley l'avaient toujours considérée comme un fardeau pour eux, et même si les Weasley étaient des gens adorables, ils étaient déjà une famille et n'avaient pas besoin d'elle en plus pour les gêner. Elle ne l'avait jamais montré mais elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec eux, ils étaient tellement affectueux qu'au début, ça l'avait déconcertée. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans un tel milieu, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'adapter. Et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir comme chez elle avec eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le loup-garou, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas de porter un amour inconditionnel envers les Weasley.

Entre le maraudeur et elle, les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils parvenaient aisément à se comprendre sans un mot. Ils étaient tous deux passés par un chemin de vie relativement semblable. Ils se faisaient jugés et critiqués en fonction de quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler, l'un étant un loup-garou et l'autre la Survivante.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait abandonné l'idée de pouvoir faire partie intégrante d'une famille telle que les Weasley et même les Dursley, ou d'avoir la possibilité de ressentir cette sensation d'avoir vraiment sa place parmi des gens qui l'aimeraient autant qu'elle les aimerait. Mais cet espoir avait refait surface pendant sa troisième année lorsque Sirius Black, son parrain, lui avait fait savoir la vérité. …Puis il était mort, emportant avec lui sa dernière chance de vivre dans une maison où sa présence ne serait pas gênante ou dénigrée. Néanmoins, après son départ, Remus était venu et était parvenu à détruire petit à petit les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour de son cœur, et finalement, elle s'était trouvée une véritable famille où elle sentait vraiment qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

Pendant qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa tour, il lui revint en mémoire que la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y avait seulement quelques jours, l'homme devait donc être déjà très faible. ''_Les enfoirés''_, rien que de songer à ces pourritures de mangemorts, Haley sentit monter en elle une grande hargne.

« Potter ? Eh, Potter ! »

Toute à ses pensées, Haley n'entendit pas les cris de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci l'avait aperçue au détour d'un couloir et, avisant son beau visage torturé, l'interpella, sans résultat. Il se mit alors à sa poursuite dans l'intention de savoir ce qui la tracassait tant. La Griffondore avait emprunté un escalier, mais lorsque le jeune homme commença lui-même à en monter les marches, ledit escalier changea brusquement de direction, l'empêchant ainsi de suivre davantage la jeune fille, ce qui le fit jurer de colère.

Cette dernière était enfin arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et indiqua rapidement le mot de passe d'une petite voix. Elle rejoint ensuite son dortoir et s'installa sur son lit, veillant bien à fermer les rideaux avant de placer un sortilège de scellement sur ceux-ci ainsi qu'un sort de silence, ne voulant pas être dérangée par ses camarades. Une fois cela fait, elle se permit de s'effondrer sur son matelas. Ramenant la couette sur son corps, elle laissa enfin la détresse prendre le pas sur le reste de ses émotions et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Pleurant silencieusement, Haley pensait constamment à Remus, elle avait déjà perdu Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de perdre sa dernière figure paternelle, il était le seul qui la raccrochait encore à ses parents et son parrain. Il était sa seule famille.

Sur ces dernières pensées, la jeune Potter succomba à la fatigue qui s'était emparée de son esprit et tomba dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Plus tard, un groupe de Griffondors entra dans la salle commune. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, leur amie n'était pas venue pour le dîner et ils étaient très inquiets.

« Tu penses qu'elle est encore avec Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, je l'ai aperçu à la table des professeurs lorsque l'on est partis, Haley doit déjà être rentrée. » indiqua la jeune fille, soucieuse.

Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment. Ils savaient que quelque soit ce que le directeur avait dit à la Survivante, cela ne devait pas être une bonne chose pour que cette dernière ne soit pas venue les rejoindre directement.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, ça ne servira à rien de rester ici, peut-être que Haley est revenue au dortoir. » dit Hermione.

« …D'accord, bonne nuit. » acquiesça le rouquin, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence.

« Bonne nuit, Ron. »

Ils allèrent ensuite chacun de leur côté, espérant que leur camarade aille bien. Entrant dans le dortoir pour filles de sixième année, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant les rideaux tirés autour du lit de sa meilleure amie. ''_Elle était ici, en fin de compte.''_ Elle s'en approcha dans l'intention de s'enquérir de ses nouvelles mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les rideaux, elle en conclut donc que Haley avait dû y apposer un sort pour les fermer. Ce constat approfondit son froncement de sourcils, visiblement, la jeune fille désirait être seule. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre la brune dans cet état, mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat, elle décida de rejoindre son propre lit, et avec une dernière pensée inquiète pour son amie, s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Haley ouvrit doucement ses yeux, elle avait fait un autre cauchemar. Elle se tourna sur le côté avec un soupir et se mit à fixer les lourds rideaux d'un rouge sombre. Avec le temps, le nombre de ses cauchemars avait diminué, certes, sa culpabilité était toujours aussi forte mais au moins, elle ne se rappelait plus constamment à elle à travers ses rêves. Puis, se souvenant de la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Dumbledore, elle se dit d'un air absent qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avoir de nouveau des nuits tranquilles. En pensant à ce qui était arrivé au loup-garou, ses yeux se mirent à picoter désagréablement, mais la jeune fille refoula ses larmes, elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré la nuit dernière, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la faiblesse et être forte.

Elle se remémora ensuite son rêve, il était relativement identique aux précédents sauf que désormais, Remus se joignait aux victimes. ''_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Remus est encore vivant, lui, …du moins je l'espère.''_  
Effectuant un léger geste de la main, Haley fit apparaître des chiffres lumineux dans les airs qui lui indiquèrent qu'il était près de sept heures du matin, ''_et dire qu'on est Samedi, je peux dire adieu à ma grasse matinée,''_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Elle se força ensuite à se lever, bien que tout ce qu'elle désirait était de se prélasser dans son lit chaud et confortable et d'y rester indéfiniment, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

S'enfermant dans la salle de bains, la brune s'observa dans le miroir et eut un petit sursaut de surprise. Malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil, – elle s'était tout de même couchée aux alentours de vingt heures – son visage reflétait la fatigue et ses yeux rouges ainsi que les stries sur ses joues pâles démontraient clairement qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

Après s'être douchée, elle enfila rapidement un jean bleu clair ainsi qu'un pull noir et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet afin de vérifier si elle ressemblait encore à un zombie. Soupirant de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était plus le cas, elle sortit de la pièce et quitta la salle commune en silence. Elle marcha lentement vers le Grand Hall, ses pas raisonnant dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Poussant les lourdes portes de l'entrée, Haley fit un pas dehors et frissonna en sentant le souffle glacé du vent lui traverser le corps, elle parcourut le parc de Poudlard et s'arrêta une fois arrivée dans un coin isolé près du lac. Elle s'assit ensuite sur l'herbe fraîche, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras minces avant d'y reposer sa tête.

Une vague de tristesse et de désespoir commença doucement à envahir l'adolescente pendant qu'elle observait le soleil en train de se lever à l'horizon, baignant le lac sombre de ses faibles lueurs matinales. La personne qui était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage lui avait été enlevée et elle était impuissante. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses entraînements ne rimaient à rien, qu'elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour soulager la douleur des gens, contrairement à ce que son directeur pensait. Celui-ci était convaincu qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire changer le monde, de le sauver, _''ouais, grâce à ma capacité à aimer, ça me fait une belle jambe tiens,''_ se dit-elle avec amertume. Honnêtement, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le point de vue de son professeur, pour elle, presque tout le monde pouvait aimer, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'elle aussi en avait la capacité était différent des autres personnes.

Et quand bien même ça le serait, comment arriverait-elle à se débarrasser du mage noir ? En lui faisant une déclaration d'amour ? Cette pensée absurde la fit ricaner. Elle ne servait à rien, les gens se trompaient lourdement sur elle, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'anéantir Voldemort. En fin de compte, son oncle avait raison, elle n'était qu'une immondice sans valeur et complètement inutile qui répandait le malheur sur son entourage.

Haley enfouit encore plus son visage entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, se retenant tout de même de verser une quelconque larme, bien que ses frêles épaules tremblaient un peu, mais de détresse ou de froid, elle ne savait pas, peut-être les deux.  
Elle demeura dans cette position un long moment quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, lui procurant une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps gelé. Levant rapidement son visage, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris de couleur argentée.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, le visage inexpressif. Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés sans un mot et se contentait de recouvrir correctement son corps avec la cape qu'il avait placé sur elle afin qu'elle ne soit plus exposée au vent glacial. Portant son attention sur le tissu, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une cape faite dans une étoffe d'un beau vert sombre avec des attaches en argent, ce vêtement avait sans doute été horriblement coûteux, ''_comme tout ce que porte un Malfoy, j'imagine''._

Profitant de cette chaleur qui l'entourait, elle ramena son regard émeraude vers le jeune homme blond près d'elle, celui-ci la regardait de ses beaux yeux gris perle.

« Tu devrais mieux te couvrir, Potter, tu risques d'attraper froid. » lui dit-il sur un ton neutre.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, à vrai dire, elle était toujours étonnée par la bienveillance que lui portait l'héritier Malfoy, elle ne savait pas vraiment quand la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre s'était dissipée. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que leur relation avait véritablement changé lors de _cette_ nuit.

_**-- Flash Back --**_

_Les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux, profitant de cet instant avant de se rendre en cours. Tout à coup, des bruits de battements d'ailes se firent entendre dans la salle : c'était l'heure du courrier. Des centaines de hiboux volaient dans tous les sens, s'affairant pour apporter leur charge à son propriétaire._

_Haley et ses amis mangeaient tranquillement, parlant de Quidditch et autres quand soudain, Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, attirant de ce fait l'attention de ses camarades qui se trouvaient autour d'elle._

_« Qu'y a-t-il 'Mione ? » demanda Haley, mais ne recevant aucune réponse, la Survivante se pencha vers son amie afin de voir ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant les gros titres._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**EVASION DE MANGEMORTS À AZKABAN**_

_La nuit dernière, dans les alentours de 23h, lors du tour de garde des Détraqueurs, a été rapportée l'absence de plusieurs prisonniers qui avaient été inculpés au cours du mois de Juin dernier pour implication dans les actions de mangemorts. Ils se trouvaient au Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie en compagnie d'autres partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui qui y était également présent.  
Parmi ces quelques évadés se trouverait Lucius Malfoy, un sorcier de Sang-pur de grand renom. Il se serait enfui avec d'autres mangemorts tels que Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair, Mulciber et Avery._

_Les employés du Ministère n'ont relevé aucune trace d'effraction sur__ la cellule de ces prisonniers, faisant penser qu'ils n'auraient donc pas user de la force pour s'échapper. Certains se portent à croire à un renfort extérieur, notamment à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont Lucius Malfoy était un serviteur haut placé. Néanmoins, les Aurors chargés de l'enquête n'excluent pas la possibilité qu'une aide intérieure ait pu avoir été donnée, faisant sans aucun doute allusion aux nombreux Détraqueurs qui gardent la prison. Ces derniers, réputés pour être des créatures très sombres, ont été soupçonnés à plusieurs reprises de servir le grand mage noir, bien que rien ne soit encore certain._

_Le fait est que l'un des mangemorts les plus puissants qui existent soit en ce moment même dans la nature. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils seront tous retrouvés dans les plus brefs délais avant qu'il n'y ait des victimes de leur cruauté sans limite. Il y aurait également des chances pour que Lucius Malfoy désirerait se venger de son incarcération due en grande partie au directeur de Poudlard, Albus dumbledore, mais aussi à l'Elue, Haley Potter._

_Souhaitons que ces mangemorts retournent rapidement à la prison sorcière pour qu'ils puissent y rester et y purger la peine que la justice magique leur a octroyée pour leurs crimes._

_La suite page 4_

_C'était Stewart Creslaw,  
Reporter pour la Gazette des Sorciers_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'exclama Seamus après avoir lui aussi pris connaissance de l'article._

_« C'est pas possible, ça ne faisait même pas six mois qu'ils étaient en prison ! » s'indigna Ron._

_Haley ne put qu'être d'accord avec son ami rouquin, ces foutus mangemorts n'étaient restés que quelques mois à Azkaban alors que son parrain qui en plus était innocent, y avait séjourné une bonne douzaine d'années. Une pointe de mélancolie commença à l'envahir lorsqu'elle songea à l'animagus : il lui manquait tant ! _

_La jeune brune leva ensuite son regard sur la Grande Salle. Tous les étudiants avaient délaissé leurs discussions futiles et s'intéressaient maintenant aux gros titres de la Gazette. Chacun s'était regroupé avec ses camarades et des murmures emplissaient la pièce au fur et à mesure, remplaçant le brouhaha précédent. Et alors, comme une seule personne, les élèves se tournèrent tous vers le jeune Malfoy à la table des Serpentards, y compris Haley et ses amis._

_La vue qu'ils rencontrèrent fut assez inattendue. En effet, le blond était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, sirotant avec élégance sa boisson, comme si c'eut été un jour comme les autres, ne se préoccupant nullement des nombreux regards qui étaient posés sur lui. La Survivante se serait même demandée s'il n'avait ne serait-ce que vu les gros titres du journal si ce n'était celui qui traînait devant lui et dont il tournait négligemment les pages._

_Puis, il leva abruptement ses yeux du périodique et les ancra directement dans ceux de la jeune Potter, sans crier mégarde, la surprenant fortement. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans qu'aucun des deux ne fit un geste, le regard du jeune homme était illisible tandis que celui de Haley reflétait de la curiosité. Un petit sourire prit alors place sur les lèvres de Malfoy sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment la signification._

_« Haley ? Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« Hein ? Quoi ? » Arrêtant de fixer le blond, elle tourna sa tête vers Ron qui était en train de lui parler._

_« Ok, tu m'écoutes pas. Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu pensais de l'évasion des mangemorts, ça fait un moment que tu ne dis rien. »_

_« Oh, eh bien… » La jeune fille considéra quelques instants les photos en première page où étaient représentés la grande et sinistre prison d'Azkaban ainsi que les visages des évadés cités plus tôt. « On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne réitéreront pas leurs actions de sitôt. » finit-elle avec un ton résigné._

_Son ami acquiesça et retourna ensuite à sa conversation avec ses camarades de dortoir. Dirigeant de nouveau son regard vers le Serpentard, l'adolescente remarqua qu'il était replongé dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, laissant la Griffondore perplexe. Il agissait assez étrangement ces derniers temps. Elle le trouvait moins haineux dans son comportement, oh il n'était pas devenu aimable ou quelque chose mais il cherchait moins les discordes avec les autres et semblait plus… paisible ? Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire les changements qui étaient intervenus dans son ancien rival, cela pourrait être une simple ruse de sa part pour faire baisser sa garde, mais elle en doutait beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, cette nouvelle attitude était assez bénéfique puisque les autres Serpentards, suivant l'exemple de leur 'chef', avaient également perdu un peu de leur mordant. La brune préférait nettement ce nouveau Malfoy, et malgré quelques moqueries jetées une ou deux fois, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputés depuis la rentrée, ce qui était un changement favorable dans sa vie._

_Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Hermione qui leur informa que le cours de Potions débuterait bientôt et qu'il fallait donc se dépêcher. Abandonnant temporairement ses interrogations sur le jeune Malfoy, Haley se prépara mentalement à affronter Snape, même s'il s'était plutôt calmé depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, il restait toujours un sale bâtard !_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Couchée sur son lit de couleur bordeaux, la Survivante expira bruyamment : elle était crevée ! L'entraînement avec son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et elle n'avait pu rentrer dans sa salle commune que vers minuit. Elle jeta un œil sur les lits à baldaquins de ses amies qui s'étaient déjà endormies depuis un bon moment._

_Décidant qu'elle ne trouverait pas tout de suite le sommeil malgré son état de fatigue avancé, elle sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle et quitta la tour, sans même prendre la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle s'était promenée tant de fois dans l'école après le couvre-feu qu'elle connaissait maintenant pratiquement par cœur où et quand Rusard et les autres professeurs faisaient leur ronde qu'elle pouvait bien s'en passer. C'est ainsi qu'elle choisit de se rendre sur la tour d'Astronomie où elle savait qu'elle serait au calme._

_Arrivée à destination, Haley délaissa sa cape et respira avec bonheur l'air frais de la nuit._

_« Bonsoir Potter. »_

_Sursautant à l'entente de cette voix basse et douce à la fois, elle se tourna rapidement vers la personne qui avait parlé et tomba sur Malfoy. Celui-ci était adossé nonchalamment contre un des murs de pierre, son visage tourné vers les étoiles ornant le ciel sombre. Se désintéressant ensuite des astres, le jeune homme porta calmement ses yeux d'argent sur elle, leur couleur semblait encore plus intense sous les rayons de la lune._

_« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et Haley remarqua qu'il était encore vêtu de son uniforme scolaire dont la cravate avait été retirée et les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche oubliés. Elle devait avouer qu'il était vraiment beau, elle comprenait pourquoi tant de filles craquaient pour lui, mais l'apparence ne faisait pas tout._

_« Tu as lu les nouvelles ce matin. »_

_Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation qu'une question mais l'adolescente acquiesça tout de même, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit soigneusement dans un des créneaux de la tour, observant également les firmaments._

_« Tu m'en veux, …pour l'enfermement de ton père ? » hésita-t-elle. Elle trouvait que c'était une question assez stupide, il devait sûrement lui en vouloir, et pourtant, rien de son attitude envers elle ne le faisait penser._

_« Non. » Face au regard surpris de la brune, Draco continua. « Disons que je ne t'en veux plus. Bien sûr, je suis furieux qu'il ait dû aller en prison et je dois dire qu'au départ, je te tenais un peu pour responsable. Mais j'y ais réfléchi ces derniers temps et je me suis rendu compte que c'était mieux pour mon père d'avoir atterri à Azkaban plutôt que d'être retourné auprès de son 'maître', ce qui aurait été, je n'en doute pas, cent fois pire. »_

_« Je suppose que tu as raison. » dit-elle après un instant de réflexion._

_« Bien que je trouve toujours malheureux qu'un homme de sa classe et son élégance ait dû croupir dans un endroit aussi sordide. » ajouta-t-il d'un faux air indigné, faisant sourire son interlocutrice._

_Il porta ensuite ses yeux vers la forêt interdite et déclara d'une voix plus grave :_

_« À l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà avoir rejoint le Lord et subi quelques doloris de sa part pour son échec. » Haley regarda un instant le jeune homme, malgré son visage impassible, elle pouvait y déceler une pointe de tristesse et de résignation. « J'imagine que son séjour en prison n'a en aucun cas altéré sa façon de voir les choses, il est vrai que les Malfoy ont tendance à être très obstinés parfois. »_

_Les paroles du blond l'étonnaient, à l'entendre, on penserait qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout la cause que soutenait son père. Il avait tellement changé depuis l'année précédente où il faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale de cette folle d'Umbridge._

_« Dis-moi, Malfoy… est-ce que tu comptes devenir mangemort toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution._

_L'intéressé resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes auxquelles elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre._

_« Oui et non. » indiqua-t-il finalement. « M'agenouiller devant un mégalomane psychopathe n'a jamais fait partie de mes passe-temps préférés, et même si je n'apprécie pas tellement les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe, les éliminer est une solution un peu trop extrémiste à mon goût. …Mais je présume que je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. Si je venais à refuser d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en prendra immédiatement à ma famille. Je refuse qu'il blesse mes parents à cause de mes choix, surtout ma mère. Et puis, mon père a beau ne pas être le meilleur homme au monde, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par ma faute. » Il lui fit un petit sourire désabusé. « Pour l'instant, je ne risque rien, le Lord préfère recruter ses partisans après qu'ils aient obtenus leur diplôme. Il me reste donc un peu plus d'un an de répit. »_

_Il laissa ensuite un silence régner entre eux un moment pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent sans faire un geste._

_« Malfoy… » commença Haley. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, le ton qu'avait employé son vis-à-vis était tellement chargé d'amertume et de renoncement qu'elle en avait mal pour lui. Il était si différent du Malfoy qu'elle connaissait que c'en était vraiment troublant._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Lorsque j'aurai cette marque immonde sur mon bras, je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles, les tortures, c'est pas trop mon truc. »_

_La Griffondore lui fit un pâle sourire._

_« Tu n'es pas aussi con et arrogant, finalement. »_

_« Je suppose que c'était un compliment. »_

_« Ouais, c'en était un. » lui dit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux._

_« Il faut donc que j'en profite. »_

_« Exactement ! »_

_Ils passèrent ensuite le reste du temps à discuter de tout et de rien, oubliant pendant quelques instants la guerre qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Haley n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle bavardait avec Malfoy, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de vieux amis. À cet instant, il n'y avait pas de faux-semblants entre eux. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer en Draco, quelque chose qui avait permis à son air glacial de se fissurer un peu, et elle aurait bien aimé découvrir cette chose. Elle le trouvait beaucoup plus mature, elle savait que les gens pouvaient changer avec la guerre, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le pouvaient autant._

_« Il se fait très tard, il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions nous coucher. » déclara soudain le blond en se redressant._

_Haley regarda sa montre et vit avec stupeur qu'il était presque trois heures du matin, ''le temps a passé si vite''. Elle ramassa sa cape et suivit le garçon qui descendait de la tour. Malfoy avait décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune et ils parcouraient maintenant les couloirs du château en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la Grosse Dame et la jeune fille se tourna vers son compagnon. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, elle commençait à être un peu gênée, elle venait de passer plusieurs heures – agréables - avec son ennemi d'école, enfin peut-être ex-ennemi d'école, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela allait se passer entre eux ensuite. Peut-être que cette nuit n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement pour le jeune homme, mais elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas._

_« Eh bien, bonne nuit Potter. »_

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Malfoy. » lui répondit-elle, elle le vit alors s'éloigner pour se diriger vers sa propre tour. Cependant, après avoir énoncé le mot de passe au portrait encore somnolant et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce, elle entendit la voix de Malfoy résonner sur un ton léger :_

_« Au fait, Potter. Dix points en moins à Griffondor pour non respect du couvre-feu. »_

_Tandis que le tableau se refermait derrière elle, Haley se surprit à rire. Cet instant passé avec le Serpentard lui avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien, et elle se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas plus serein, dans l'intention de rejoindre le pays des songes pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient encore._

_**-- Fin Flash Back --**_

_**À Suivre…**_

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre (manque de temps) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !_

_À Bientôt.  
Sayuri Quinn_


	4. Des nouvelles tant attendues

**Voyages d****'****Outre-Monde**

**

* * *

**

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvées trop courtes mais c'est toujours comme ça pour moi . J'imagine que plusieurs d'entre vous ont lu le dernier tome de Harry Potter (quelle nostalgie), moi aussi je l'ai lu et je l'ai trouvé absolument génial, bien que je ne mettrai pas de spoilers du tome 7 dans ma fic pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu. Maintenant, c'est le moment de retourner en cours :)****. En tout cas, j'ai profité de ces vacances pour avancer dans l'écriture de ma fic et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**adenoide :** Hum… C'est très probable, mais il est possible que si Haley ne s'était pas rendue au Ministère, Sirius n'aurait eu aucun besoin de la rejoindre, et donc de passer le voile, du moins c'est son point de vue. Selon elle, sa venue au département des Mystères y est beaucoup pour la mort de son parrain qu'elle considérait comme sa seule famille, elle ne peut donc s'empêcher de culpabiliser malgré le fait que tout le monde lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle sait bien que Voldy et ses comparses n'ont aucun regret mais au contraire sont satisfaits du malheur qu'ils répandent, et cette insensibilité et cette méchanceté font que Haley les détestent encore plus, parce que, elle, elle ne peut s'arrêter de ressentir de la culpabilité qui, en effet, ne la mène nulle part. Cercle vicieux n'est-ce pas ? À+

**lily28 :** Coucou ! Merci mille fois pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. Des fautes ? Aaahhhh où ça, où ça, il faut que je corrige tout de suite, lol, n'empêche, j'ai relu le chapitre et j'ai vu quelques fautes (abomination !) :(. En ce qui concerne le flash back, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu d'en écrire un si long mais je dois avouer que le couple HP/DM m'inspire beaucoup, et puis je profite de ces quelques moments puisque après, on reverra beaucoup moins Draco (soupir). Pour Remus, eh bien, j'y réfléchis encore, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop où la fic va me mener (et pourtant j'en suis l'auteur, te rends-tu compte, je me fais contrôler par ma propre histoire, lol). Et d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu penser que je suis une madeleine ! (sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes)… attends, j'en suis vraiment une ?! Oh secours, il faut que je me ressaisisse . Bisous.

**mo :** Salut ! Je suis contente que les caractères de mes personnages te plaisent (soupir soulagé). J'essaye de les approfondir au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'histoire, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop confus. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. À+

**Leiila :** Salut !! Moi, une sadique ? Mais non voyons, je n'oserais pas, lol. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, désolé pour la fin mais en réalité, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment je pouvais continuer et je trouvais bien de finir ce flash back à ce moment-là. Mais je vais peut-être réfléchir à une suite pour voir si ça m'inspire. C'est vrai qu'avec la façon dont je l'ai écrit, la relation entre Draco et Haley laisse penser qu'il s'agira d'un HP/DM, mais c'est volontaire. Moi aussi j'ai un (gros) faible pour les HP/DM et les HP/TR et bien que j'aie une préférence pour les HP/TR, je ne peux pas me défaire totalement d'un possible Haley/Draco. En fait, j'ai l'histoire générale de ma fic en tête avec quelques passages précis mais je n'ai pas la fin, c'est ça qui est embêtant avec moi, je n'arrive pas à voir la fin parce que pour moi, il n'y en a pas, à moins de faire un épilogue lorsque les personnages seront vieux et tout mais ce genre de pratique n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je suppose que j'attendrai de voir où me mènera ma fic pour avoir une ébauche d'idée sur la fin, et je resterai aussi à l'écoute d'une suggestion de mes lecteurs. Enfin bref, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, ça fait plaisir de savoir que la suite est attendue . Bon, alors gros bisous à toi, à+

Je remercie également **Chocolatine, CARVELL, Sellesta** et **EmeraldSeaFrost** pour avoir laissé des reviews, merci à vous tous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Au fait, Potter. Dix points en moins à Griffondor pour non respect du couvre-feu. »_

_Tandis que le tableau se refermait derrière elle, Haley se surprit à rire. Cet instant passé avec le Serpentard lui avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien, et elle se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas plus serein, dans l'intention de rejoindre le pays des songes pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient encore._

_**--- Fin Flash Back ---**_

**Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles tant attendues**

Haley fixa le lac qui s'étendait devant eux pendant un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis cette soirée, leur relation avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le considérer comme un ami, c'était un lien plus complexe que l'amitié, après tout, ils s'étaient détestés pendant une bonne partie de leur scolarité, et cette haine ne pouvait s'effacer en si peu de temps. Malgré tout, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas, volontairement du moins.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle, autant pour la cape que pour sa présence à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme l'étudia en silence. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une petite poupée de porcelaine en étant recroquevillée ainsi et emmitouflée dans ce grand manteau. Ses yeux verts mi-clos étaient rivés sur le lac, sans pour autant observer quelque chose de particulier, ses joues d'habitude assez pâles, étaient légèrement rougies par le froid, et un souffle glacé sortait d'entre ses lèvres pleines à intervalles réguliers. _''Elle semble si fragile et pourtant, c'est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse,''_ pensa-t-il avec tendresse en regardant la belle Griffondore.

Celle-ci commençait doucement à somnoler et Draco décida de la secouer légèrement pour la réveiller, s'endormir ici n'était pas raisonnable.

« Eh. » Après que la brune ait lentement relevé la tête vers lui, il lui demanda doucement : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle regarda silencieusement son vis-à-vis, est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire part de ce qui la tracassait ? Rencontrant ses yeux, Haley put y lire de la sincérité et de l'inquiétude, ce qui la convainquit définitivement.

« C'est… c'est Remus, …des mangemorts le retiennent prisonnier. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le blond donna une pression rassurante à l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il avait remarqué lors de leur troisième année qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec l'homme, il avait appris plus tard qu'il était un ami proche des parents de la Survivante. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs avait baissé la tête mais il savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas, _''ils devaient être proches''._

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il ignorait la réaction qu'elle aurait s'il venait à faire ça. Il tenta alors de se rapprocher et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, entoura délicatement ses épaules, la jeune fille, encore un peu perdue, se laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre garçon. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, fermant ses yeux d'épuisement, Draco, la sentant se détendre dans l'étreinte, la serra un peu plus contre lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haley montait les escaliers menant à sa salle commune, le cœur plus léger qu'à son réveil. Il était presque 9h et ses deux amis devaient être levés maintenant. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce pratiquement déserte en cette première matinée de week-end, elle nota immédiatement Ron et Hermione qui étaient installés sur un des canapés. Ces derniers l'aperçurent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle.

« Haley ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Salut. »

« Ça va ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? On était très inquiets Ron et moi. »

« Désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, je suis juste sortie prendre un peu l'air. » les rassura la Survivante.

Les deux Griffondors l'amenèrent ensuite vers un fauteuil où ils s'assirent tous les trois.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? Que t'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? » interrogea la jeune fille aux yeux bruns.

La brune observa ses camarades un moment, puis, poussant un petit soupir, elle plaça discrètement un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux grâce à la magie sans baguette et reporta ensuite son attention sur ses amis.

« Dumbledore avait envoyé il y a quelques temps des membres de l'Ordre en mission, Remus était avec eux également, mais ils ont été pris par surprise par des mangemorts qui les ont faits prisonniers. Depuis, on n'a plus aucunes nouvelles. » leur expliqua-t-elle en posant son regard sur le sol.

Un silence prit place entre les trois adolescents après la révélation de Haley. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qui la tracassait, Ron et Hermione étaient encore plus soucieux pour elle, ils avaient bien vu que le loup-garou et la jeune Potter s'étaient énormément rapprochés, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius, ils arrivaient à se comprendre dans leur douleur. Ils étaient heureux pour elle, mais ils avaient remarqué que ce tragique évènement pesait encore sur la brune, elle qui était si joyeuse autrefois, riait beaucoup moins et restait plus silencieuse et calme, même avec eux. Ils avaient tenté de la distraire par tous les moyens, malheureusement, sa gaieté ne durait jamais très longtemps, autant à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait que les actions de Voldemort qui se multipliaient de plus en plus.

Elle leur avait dévoilé le contenu de la prophétie pendant les vacances d'été, et la première réaction qu'ils avaient eue était de nier ce qu'elle leur disait. C'était inconcevable pour eux que leur amie doive se battre contre ce monstre. C'était si injuste, elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir une vie normale devrait donc risquer sa vie juste parce qu'une stupide femme l'avait prédit ? Complètement absurde. Seulement, Haley leur avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle n'allait vers le mage noir, c'est lui qui irait à elle, même s'il ne connaissait pas entièrement cette prédiction. Et puis, elle voulait venger ses parents, ainsi que Sirius, Cédric et toutes les autres victimes que la folie meurtrière de Voldemort avait engendré.

Les deux autres membres du trio d'Or n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur le fait qu'elle se mette en danger, mais ils comprenaient les raisons qui la poussaient à le faire et les respectaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé d'accompagner la Survivante dans l'accomplissement de son objectif quelqu'en serait le prix à payer. Bien entendu, elle avait fortement protesté en insistant sur le fait que c'était sa bataille et qu'ils n'avaient pas y prendre part, qu'ils avaient une famille qui tenait à eux, ce qui était une très mauvaise chose à dire puisqu'ils l'avaient tout de suite après grondée en affirmant bien haut et fort qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille, peu importait le lien biologique, et rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis. Ils avaient commencé ensemble et ils finiraient ensemble. La détermination qui se reflétait sur leur visage à ce moment-là força donc la brune à céder, _temporairement_. Mais ils étaient prêts à tout affronter, tant qu'ils étaient unis, ils n'abandonneront jamais.

La disparition de Lupin devait donc être dure pour leur amie.

Tout à coup, Hermione prit Haley dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, tandis que Ron posait une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien se passer, Haley. » lui murmura la Griffondore.

« On va le retrouver, j'en suis sûr. Ils seront tous sains et saufs. » continua le rouquin.

« N'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il se passe, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu entends ? Tu n'es pas seule et tu ne le seras jamais. »

« Ouais, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement. »

Haley était surprise et extrêmement touchée, ils lui avaient déjà dit ça mais elle avait l'impression que ces paroles avaient maintenant plus de sens qu'auparavant, elle réalisait maintenant toute la portée de leur signification. Se détendant dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis, la jeune fille laissa les larmes couler librement, imprégnant le pull de Hermione d'eau salée. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur d'avoir des amis aussi attentionnés et fidèles malgré les changements d'humeur qui la prenaient parfois, ça la réconfortait de savoir qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.  
''_Non, je ne suis pas seule.''_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient en ce moment vides de tout bruit et de toute présence humaine, le calme y régnait en maître absolu en cette triste fin de journée. La sonnerie se mit alors à retentir bruyamment dans tout l'établissement, et quelques secondes plus tard, dans des mouvements quasi-instantanés, de nombreuses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir des centaines d'élèves de tout âge.

Dans une autre partie du château, un groupe de Griffondors quittaient eux aussi leur salle de classe, encore un peu somnolant pour la grande majorité. Ils venaient d'assister au cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns qui était toujours aussi _'enjoué'_ que d'habitude.

Le trio d'Or se rendait dans leur salle commune afin de déposer leurs affaires.

« C'est moi ou c'était encore plus endormant que d'habitude ? » demanda Ron dans un grand bâillement.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, si tu essayais de suivre tu t'ennuierais beaucoup moins. »

« Voyons Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais pratiquement la seule à écouter Binns ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Moi au moins, je saurai quoi répondre lors de l'examen d'Histoire. » se moqua la jeune fille.

Sachant d'emblée que ses meilleurs amis étaient déjà partis dans une énième dispute sur un sujet quelconque, Haley laissa échapper à son tour un léger bâillement. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que le directeur lui avait annoncé la disparition de Remus et depuis, toutes ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, l'empêchant de ce fait de pouvoir dormir tranquillement, pas qu'elle puisse vraiment le faire même sans ces songes. D'ailleurs, hier soir, elle avait rêvé que Sirius et Remus étaient revenus, ils étaient en train de la serrer chaudement dans leurs bras et puis soudain, ils lui avaient demandé dans une voix où ne perçait pourtant aucune colère pourquoi elle les avait tués. Ensuite, le décor s'était mis à changer et elle s'était retrouvée au 4, Privet Drive, chez les Dursley, et ces derniers ne cessaient de la huer de leurs insultes usuelles.

Elle y pensait constamment, ce qui avait entraîné l'explosion de son chaudron pendant le cours de Potions. L'échec de sa mixture avait été cette fois-ci involontaire, ça lui arrivait parfois de la saboter consciemment, elle trouvait cela… amusant. Elle aurait voulu que Slughorn la réprimande et qu'il la traite d'incapable comme l'aurait fait Snape, mais au lieu de ça, il disait que même le plus grand des génies faisait des erreurs. Ça l'horripilait qu'il la mette sur un piédestal aussi haut, ça lui rappelait les espoirs que la population sorcière portait sur elle et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait y répondre.

Passant le portrait de la tour de Griffondor, les trois jeunes gens virent venir à eux un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains qui semblait être en deuxième ou troisième année.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ça. » indiqua-t-il à la Survivante, un peu timide.

La concernée, d'abord étonnée, prit la mince enveloppe nacrée que lui tendait l'élève avec reconnaissance.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Ce dernier rougit fortement et partit rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin. Haley haussa légèrement un sourcil face à cette étrange réaction avant de reporter toute son attention à ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle déplia ensuite délicatement le parchemin.  
L'homme la demandait une nouvelle fois dans son bureau hors des créneaux de leurs réunions habituelles. Elle était un peu anxieuse à propos des nouvelles qu'il allait lui annoncer, levant ses yeux, elle rencontra ceux inquiets mais déterminés de ses camarades.

« On t'accompagne. » clama fermement le jeune rouquin tandis que Hermione acquiesçait de la tête à son encontre.

La jeune Potter leur envoya un regard rempli de gratitudes et déclara :

« Bien, allons-y dans ce cas. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau directorial dans un silence que Ron se faisait un devoir de briser, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère pesante.

« Suçacides. » indiqua la brune à la gargouille, la faisant ainsi se déplacer sur le côté. Elle grimpa ensuite les marches avec appréhension, suivie de ses amis, et frappa trois coups sur la lourde porte de bois clair.

« Entrez. »

Lorsque les Griffondors pénétrèrent dans la pièce circulaire, ils remarquèrent immédiatement les autres occupants en plus de Dumbledore. Parmi eux se trouvaient les professeurs Snape et MacGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Tonks, M. et Mme. Weasley, ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraudes, étonnée de la présence de toutes ces personnes.

« Approchez les enfants. »

Obéissant à leur directeur, Haley et ses amis avancèrent vers le vieil homme et s'installèrent sur les trois sièges que ce dernier avait fait apparaître.

« Il y a du nouveau en ce qui concerne les personnes qui ont été portées disparues. » leur annonça-t-il d'emblée. À cette nouvelle, la brune sentit son cœur battre plus vite. « Severus ? » continua-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal.

Celui-ci, à la demande de son employeur, consentit à prendre la parole.

« J'ai entendu certains de mes _'collègues' _parler d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes qui auraient été prises dans une embuscade il y a quelques jours et ils seraient retenus prisonniers au manoir de Dorchester qui se situe dans une région reculée du pays de Galles. Apparemment, les autres mangemorts les tortureraient pour avoir des renseignements sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. » dit-il de sa voix froide qui le caractérisait tant.

« Severus ! » s'indigna Molly Weasley, choquée qu'il puisse énoncer cela devant ces enfants, mais l'homme l'ignora complètement.

« J'ai prévu d'envoyer une équipe à cet endroit afin de les secourir. Cela aura lieu ce week-end et je… » commença Albus avant d'être interrompue par l'adolescente :

« Je viens aussi ! » déclara la Survivante d'une voix déterminée, se levant subitement de sa chaise.

« Haley, ma chérie, tu n'es pas sérieu… » tenta de nouveau la femme rousse.

« Si Haley y va, dans ce cas, nous l'accompagnerons également. » s'exclama le cadet des Weasley, vite approuvé par Hermione.

« Oui, nous ne l'abandonnerons pas. »

« Voyons, les enfants, vous n'y pensez pas tout de même ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes, ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de ça, c'est très dangereux ! »

« Chérie, calme-toi. » pria Arthur, en effet, la femme commençait à s'agiter vivement, l'air paniqué.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent, je sais que… »

« Maman arrête ! » coupa le jeune garçon. « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants depuis bien longtemps, on peut très bien prendre seuls nos décisions. »

D'autres occupants de la pièce commencèrent à leur tour à protester contre leur revendication, mais Haley n'y fit pas attention. Elle se tenait debout juste en face du bureau du directeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans aucune hésitation, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci était accoudé sur le meuble en bois d'acajou, son menton était posé sur ses doigts entrelacés et il fixait lui aussi sa jeune élève à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il s'y était attendu bien sûr, le loup-garou comptait énormément pour elle et il était normal qu'elle veuille aller à son secours.

« Bien. »

La voix de Dumbledore, pourtant assez basse, coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait entre quelques adultes et les deux Griffondors. Chacun tentait d'assimiler correctement le fait que le directeur venait de permettre à trois adolescents d'aller dans un repaire de mangemorts. Ils étaient tous surpris, excepté Severus Snape dont le visage était toujours sans émotions visibles.

« Al… Albus, avez-vous perdu la tête ? C'est insensé voyons, ce ne sont que des enfants. » argumenta la mère Weasley.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, il est d'ailleurs préférable de les autoriser à venir plutôt qu'ils y aillent clandestinement, ce dont je ne doute pas qu'ils feront si je refusais. » répondit-il calmement. Se tournant cette fois-ci vers le trio d'adolescents, il dit d'une voix plus grave et sérieuse : « Mais je tiens à ce que vous compreniez que même si je vous autorise effectivement à accompagner l'équipe de sauvetage, aucun risque inutile ne devra être pris par l'un de vous et que vous devrez obéir expressément à ce que l'on vous demande, même s'il s'agit de rentrer immédiatement à l'école, est-ce bien clair ? »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête à contrecœur. Haley n'était pas du tout d'accord avec les conditions de son mentor mais elle ne protesta pas, elle savait que ce serait totalement vain et elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne sur sa récente décision. Mais le vieil homme dut remarquer que ses exigences n'étaient pas appréciées puisqu'il se mit à fixer la jeune fille avec insistance, plus aucune étincelle de malice ne régnait dans ses yeux bleus, Haley n'aimait pas quand ce regard sévère se posait sur elle, cela ne se produisait que très rarement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la honte envers elle-même dans ces moments-là. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci n'échappa à la règle et elle baissa les yeux de défaite, ce qui sembla satisfaire le vieux professeur étant donné qu'un petit sourire triste ornait maintenant ses lèvres.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous partirons pour le pays de Galles dans deux jours. » précisa-t-il. À l'entente de ce _'nous'_, il reçut de nombreux regards curieux. « Oui, en effet, j'ai décidé de me rendre également dans ce manoir. »

Chacun dans la pièce était surpris par l'annonce de l'homme. Ce dernier ne se déplaçait que rarement lors de ce genre de missions, se concentrant d'habitude sur des expéditions à objectifs plus offensifs.

« Albus… » commença Minerva.

« Il est de mon devoir d'y aller. Je suis responsable de leur mise en captivité puisqu'il s'agit de mes hommes, et puis, quel directeur ferai-je si je laissais mes étudiants participer seuls à des excursions aussi dangereuses ? » finit-il sur une note plus légère.

'_Vous n'avez qu'à leur interdire d'y aller',_ pensa la vieille professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de froncer les sourcils avec désapprobation. Elle ne l'avait jamais montré mais elle tenait beaucoup à ses élèves, en particulier la petite Haley, elle avait très bien connu ses parents et l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était tout bébé. Elle avait été très triste d'apprendre que Lily et James, qui faisaient partie de ses meilleurs étudiants, étaient morts à un si jeune âge alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'avoir une petite fille. Elle trouvait que les autoriser à partir en mission avec les autres membres n'était pas du tout raisonnable, même avec la présence d'Albus. Dans tous les cas, puisqu'elle aussi faisait partie de l'équipe de secours, elle garderait un œil sur le trio et ferait en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

« Les enfants, j'ai encore quelques consignes à vous donner avant de vous laisser retourner dans votre salle commune. » ajouta Dumbledore.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Ça y est. C'était le jour J, c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient partir pour le Pays de Galles. Le départ était prévu pour ce soir, le vieux directeur avait dit qu'il serait plus difficile pour les mangemorts de les repérer dans l'obscurité, mais ça voulait dire que ce manque de clarté sera un désavantage pour eux aussi et qu'il faudra donc redoubler de prudence et être extrêmement attentif à leurs environnements.

La journée s'était déroulée avec une lenteur qui avait grandement agacé la jeune Potter. Elle avait l'impression que le temps avait fait exprès de ralentir pour la rendre encore plus nerveuse, même si elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa pensée. L'atmosphère entre les trois amis Griffondors était très calme, chacun était perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans le dortoir des Griffondors de sixième année. Tous leurs autres camarades de classe s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-Lard pour profiter de ce nouveau week-end. Haley regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui déclinait sur l'horizon du lac noir, ce serait bientôt l'heure d'aller rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Elle était un peu fébrile et ressentait aussi de l'excitation face à ce qui les attendait, elle allait finalement être au cœur de l'action et peut-être servir à autre chose qu'à être une icône d'espoir.

« Il va falloir y aller maintenant. » leur fit soudainement remarquer Hermione.

La Survivante sortit de sa contemplation du ciel, scrutant l'heure sur sa montre elle vit qu'effectivement, il était temps d'y aller. Jetant un œil à ses amis, elle remarqua qu'eux aussi semblaient assez anxieux mais aussi décidés. Malgré leur choix, Haley se sentait un peu coupable que Ron et Hermione acceptent de risquer leur vie en venant avec elle, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à leur arriver quoique soit par sa faute. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule.

Après avoir vérifié que leur baguette magique était bien en place, ils quittèrent leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Poussant la lourde porte de la pièce, les trois étudiants aperçurent son occupant assis tranquillement derrière la table de bois.

« Êtes-vous prêts les enfants ? » Face au hochement de tête solennel de ses vis-à-vis, il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de ces derniers. « Nous allons nous mettre en route alors, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit lorsque j'ai accepté votre requête, bien ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » acquiescèrent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.

« Haley, as-tu apporté avec toi la cape d'invisibilité ? » Après sa confirmation, il continua sur le même ton grave : « Recouvrez-vous en dans ce cas, nous allons sortir par la porte principale et il vaut mieux que personne ne s'aperçoive que vous m'accompagner à l'extérieur de l'école à une heure si tardive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre – dont trois invisibles aux yeux de quiconque - dans le parc sombre de Poudlard. Ils passèrent la grande grille de fer forgé qui entourait le domaine et rejoignirent le petit village sorcier afin de pouvoir transplaner. Arrivés à destination, ils eurent la chance de ne rencontrer personne, il fallait dire que le temps n'était pas très engageant à une promenade nocturne. De lourds nuages noirs cachaient les étoiles et les rayons de la lune, empêchant ainsi toute lumière d'éclairer l'endroit, cela aurait eu un aspect presque effrayant si ce n'était les quelques lumières qui scintillaient aux fenêtres des boutiques du village.

Dumbledore s'arrêta ensuite près d'une petite ruelle peu utilisée en général.

« Prenez mon bras, les enfants, je vais nous faire transplaner. » murmura-t-il. « Attention, un… deux… trois. »

Et dans un _pop_ silencieux, l'homme disparut de la place, emportant avec lui les trois adolescents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un lieu isolé à l'Est du Pays de Galles, une grande silhouette fit brusquement irruption, entraînant les oiseaux alentour à s'envoler pour un endroit plus calme. Il faisait encore plus sombre dans ce pays et la température n'était pas non plus à désirer.

Haley resserra les pans de son manteau tout en observant les lieux, du moins, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière présente là où ils se trouvaient, c'était le noir complet, les quatre sorciers furent donc obligés de produire eux-mêmes un éclairage à l'aide de leur baguette.

« Une équipe de l'Ordre nous attend près de la forêt qui entoure le manoir qui nous intéresse. Il y a une puissante barrière magique qui l'entoure et même moi je ne peux la franchir, il faudra donc marcher un moment. » énonça calmement le vieil homme.

Les jeunes Griffondors acquiescèrent de nouveau, sans dire un mot, et suivirent les pas du sorcier. Hermione regarda rapidement les lieux, intérieurement admirative face à la grande puissance de son directeur, très peu de sorciers pourraient transplaner sur une distance aussi longue, en plus accompagnés de plusieurs personnes. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers ses amis, Ron semblait un peu appréhensif mais un air décidé était inscrit sur son visage, elle ressentit de la fierté à cette constatation. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, et elle savait que le rouquin pensait comme elle, Haley était leur petite sœur à tous les deux et personne ne la leur enlèverait, ils combattraient ensemble.

Depuis l'épisode du Ministère l'année dernière, les deux jeunes gens avaient réalisé que la brune pouvait vraiment mourir. Ce n'était pas qu'ils pensaient que parce qu'elle était La-Fille-Qui-A-Survécu, elle était immortelle, non, mais elle était leur meilleure amie, ils la connaissaient depuis des années, ils étaient inséparables. Et puis, elle était si jeune, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'une personne aussi proche d'eux pourrait s'en aller définitivement et qu'ils ne la reverraient plus.

La réalité de la situation les avait alors frappés de plein fouet. Ils avaient vécu tous les trois tant d'aventures fantastiques qu'ils se croyaient presque dans un rêve. Après tout, combien d'enfants pouvaient-ils se vanter d'avoir affronter autant d'épreuves, surtout pour Hermione puisque étant née de parents moldus, ce genre de périples semblaient sortir tout droit d'un conte. Néanmoins, même s'ils n'avaient pas pris ce qui leur était arrivé à la légère, ils ne lui avaient pas donné tout le sérieux que tout cela méritait, mais à cette époque, ils n'étaient que des gosses, leur façon de pensée était un peu normale alors.

La brunette se souvint avec nostalgie de cette période si insouciante de leur vie, où ils étaient persuadés d'être invincibles, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'en était presque risible à quel point ils étaient frivoles. Désormais, ce temps-là avait bel et bien disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que de vagues souvenirs qui s'estompaient au fur et à mesure. Et pourtant, la jeune fille faisait tout pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper, l'image d'eux-mêmes si souriants lui manquait.

Elle se remémorait sa quatrième année, sa meilleure amie avait été tellement enthousiaste malgré le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Tous les jours, elle attendait la fin des cours avec grande impatience pour ensuite demander à un Elfe de maison de lui apporter le plus de nourriture possible, puis ils partaient ensemble jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard pour amener leur butin au parrain de la jeune Potter. Celle-ci pouvait rester des heures avec l'homme brun, ne se lassant pas de discuter avec lui. Dans ses yeux d'émeraudes brillaient alors une étincelle d'espoir et de joie qui embellissait encore plus sa jolie figure. Le fait de connaître enfin une personne liée si intimement à ses parents la rendait incroyablement heureuse, sans compter que la personne en question était son parrain.

Haley n'avait alors qu'une seule idée en tête : faire innocenter Sirius Black et pouvoir enfin vivre avec lui. Hermione savait que ce projet était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer sous la pression que la population mettait sur ses épaules.  
Mais en Juin dernier, ce n'était pas seulement la mort son parrain qui lui avait pesé, elle y voyait aussi la fin de ses espoirs de vivre enfin avec sa famille, ajoutant à cela qu'elle pensait que tout était de sa faute.

Après ce drame, la jeune fille était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup de ses nouvelles pendant les vacances d'été. Ils lui avait énormément écrit, autant pour l'encourager que pour savoir comment elle allait, ils lui parlaient également de choses plus futiles dans leurs lettres pour tenter de lui changer un peu les idées. Malheureusement, leur amie ne leur avait jamais répondu, sauf une fois, c'était tout au début du mois de Juillet, elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle désirait simplement être seule, déclinant en même temps l'invitation du jeune Weasley à passer quelques semaines chez lui.

Ainsi, pendant pratiquement tout l'été, ils n'avaient eu presque aucune information de l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était son horrible famille qui l'empêchait de leur répondre ou alors simplement qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et même si elle n'était pas exactement comme celle qu'ils avaient connu, elle était toujours leur meilleure amie et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

Chassant ses tristes pensées, Hermione se mit à analyser ses environnements. Elle commençait à apercevoir la cime des arbres de la forêt qu'ils recherchaient. Jetant ensuite un œil à ses compagnons de voyages qui s'étaient faits silencieux tout au long de leur avancée, elle porta son attention sur son amie et remarqua que cette dernière avait le teint un peu blême. Elle s'approcha alors et prit sa main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement dans un geste de réconfort.

Haley, sentant ce soudain contact, releva brusquement les yeux vers l'adolescente et rencontra deux prunelles de couleur noisette qui la regardaient chaleureusement. Elle resserra leurs mains liées et lui fit un sourire de remerciement, toutes ses précédentes préoccupations envolées momentanément.

« On est arrivés. » chuchota Ron à l'encontre des deux jeunes filles.

Ils étaient en effet à l'entrée d'une forêt qui était encore plus sombre que l'extérieur. La Survivante fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour d'eux._ ''Où sont les membres de l'Ordre ?''_

« Alastor et les autres arriveront d'un instant à l'autre, ils ont emprunté un chemin différent du nôtre, par simple mesure de sécurité. » leur apprit Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. « Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons que les attendre ici. »

Les quatre sorciers restèrent donc dans un recoin plus en retrait afin de ne pas se faire repérer bêtement par une personne quelconque, bien que cela soit peu probable avisant la quasi-désertion de l'endroit. Il ne leur fallut attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que plusieurs bruissements ne se fassent entendre : des gens approchaient.

Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers la source de ces bruits de pas, rapidement suivi des trois Griffondors.

« Bonsoir Alastor, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda le vieil homme avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

« Tout a l'air de bien se dérouler pour le moment. » grogna Maugrey pendant que son œil magique bougeait rapidement dans son orbite, épiant chaque mouvement qui pouvait paraître suspect.

De nombreuses personnes accompagnaient l'ancien Auror, ils étaient vêtus de noir, empêchant le trio d'Or de les distinguer complètement. Ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe afin de bénéficier de la lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette de leur directeur, ce qui leur permit de reconnaître M. Weasley, le professeur MacGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine d'autres sorciers dont le nom leur était inconnu.

« Nous pouvons donc nous mettre en route dans ce cas. »

Les sorciers présents hochèrent rapidement de la tête face à leur chef. Ils se regroupèrent et s'avancèrent à la lisière du bois, chacun sur ses gardes. Haley et ses amis étaient tous trois encerclés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce qui agaça intérieurement la Survivante, elle était là pour aider et se battre, pas pour qu'on la protège constamment. La traversée de la forêt se faisait dans le calme le plus complet, aucun ne prononçait un mot, seuls de légers bruissements se faisaient entendre, dus aux crissements des feuillages sous leur pas.

Le silence qui régnait était presque effrayant, Haley avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures sans pourtant voir le bout du chemin. D'ailleurs, cet endroit lui faisait beaucoup penser à la Forêt Interdite, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner de nombreuses fois la tête de droite à gauche, s'attendant à ce qu'une créature féroce se jette sur eux sans crier gare. Portant un moment son attention sur ses deux amis, elle vit qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas très rassurés par les lieux. Il faisait vraiment très sombre, la jeune fille était sûre que s'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette pour les éclairer, ils auraient été dans le noir le plus complet sans aucune source, même infime, de lumière.

Et pour être honnête, elle détestait cette situation, cela lui rappelait ces nuits dans son placard sous l'escalier quand elle était plus jeune, l'obscurité était totale et elle faisait attention à chaque bruit. Elle était véritablement terrifiée et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que quelqu'un allait venir la chercher pour lui faire du mal parce qu'elle une méchante petite fille, comme le lui disait si bien sa tante. Et pourtant, elle faisait tout pour devenir une fille modèle, elle voulait plaire à sa famille, mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait bien faire, à chaque fois que des gens la complimentaient, à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait une bonne note de l'école, le dégoût ne faisait qu'augmenter dans le regard de son oncle et de sa tante. C'était dans ces moments-là que sa solitude lui pesait le plus, elle n'avait aucun ami, aucune personne à laquelle se confier ou avec qui rester pendant les récréations et les déjeuners en primaire. Mais ce n'était pas juste, elle voyait bien que Dudley était beaucoup moins sage qu'elle, qu'il avait de plus mauvaises notes qu'elle, et elle trouvait cela injuste, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille était si gentille envers son cousin.

Un jour, en ayant eu assez, elle avait demandé à sa tante Pétunia pourquoi elle était si attentionnée envers Dudley alors qu'il n'était qu'un méchant garçon qui s'amuser à faire peur aux autres enfants. Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu la plus grande gifle de sa vie, depuis lors, elle n'avait plus jamais dit du mal de son cousin devant son oncle et sa tante. Elle avait sept ans à cette époque.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement et continua silencieusement sa marche, regardant droit devant elle d'un air un peu absent. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Hagrid n'était pas venu la chercher cette nuit-là, si elle n'avait pas été Celle-Qui-A-Survécu. Serait-elle allée à Saint Brutus, la fameuse école de redressement pour jeunes délinquants ? Sa famille l'aurait-elle abandonnée à l'orphelinat ? Quelqu'un se serait-il soucié de sa personne si ça avait été Neville l'enfant de la prophétie et non elle ?

Ces questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête ces derniers temps et elle ne savait que penser de tout cela. Mais de toute manière, ce n'était que des _'si'_ jetés dans l'air et ils n'avaient aucune signification. C'était elle la Survivante, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça à part accepter et faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on la laisse tranquille une fois pour toutes, le seul moyen pour qu'on l'oublie…

_**À Suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Et la sempiternelle question, qu'en avez-vous pensé, lol ? En tout cas, je promets que la suite sera plus intéressante, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre que débutera véritablement l'action, j'ai hâte d'y être. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu._

_À Bientôt.  
__Sayuri Quinn_


	5. L’arrivée des secours

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le 4e chapitre, je l'avais déjà écrit il y a quelques temps mais je voulais d'abord amorcer le chapitre suivant avant de le poster mais l'inspiration et la motivation me manque pour le moment, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. En plus, avec les grèves de transports qui approchent, mon humeur ne va pas s'améliorer puisque j'étudie à Paris et que je vais mettre des heures avant d'arriver au lycée ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture que j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**adenoide : **Salut ! Tu as bien deviné, Voldy est bien possédé (pas difficile à comprendre avec le gros paragraphe que j'ai mis sur Zenon, lol ). C'est vrai que le Haley/Voldemort ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts (quel intérêt sinon ?), ils devront subir plusieurs épreuves avant de former un véritable couple, mais je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment, tu découvriras tout bien assez tôt. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et ma tête fourmille d'idées que parfois, je n'arrive pas à organiser, en tout cas, je réserve encore bien des surprises . à+

**lily28 :** Coucou !! Ta review me fait toujours autant plaisir, c'est vraiment très sympa. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais impatiente que l'action débute parce qu'écrire une histoire où il ne se passe rien, ce n'est pas très intéressant et je trouve que c'est plus difficile. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre arrivera à te combler niveau action, je l'ai d'ailleurs écrit plus rapidement que les précédents chapitres, c'était plus facile. Pour le moment, ce chapitre est mon préféré, c'est la première fois que je décris vraiment une scène d'action et j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté . En ce qui concerne Haley, elle ne change pas et ne va certainement pas rester les bras croisés, et puis… ce sont les ennuis qui la trouvent ! lol, Gros bisous.

Je remercie également **Rebecca-Black** pour avoir laissé une review, merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Ces questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête ces derniers temps et elle ne savait que penser de tout cela. Mais de toute manière, ce n'était que des 'si' jetés dans l'air et ils n'avaient aucune signification. C'était elle la Survivante, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça à part accepter et faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on la laisse tranquille une fois pour toutes, le seul moyen pour qu'on l'oublie…_

**Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée des secours**

Toute à ses tristes réflexions, Haley ne vit pas que le groupe s'était mis à ralentir son pas avant de s'arrêter totalement. Ce manque d'attention lui valut alors de se cogner contre le dos de son directeur.

« Aïe ! »

À cette soudaine exclamation qui contrastait avec le silence précédent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais, ce qui fit rougir de gêne la concernée.

« Dé… Désolé. » s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est rien, Haley. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix plaisante. « Fais tout de même attention, nous devons être très prudents maintenant, nous approchons du manoir et les mangemorts ne doivent plus être très loin, le moindre bruit suspect pourrait nous être défavorable. » continua-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

''_Hein ?!''_ Haley jeta rapidement un œil aux alentours et distingua la sinistre silhouette du manoir de Dorchester qui se découpait nettement grâce aux rayons de la lune qui venait d'apparaître. Elle s'insulta mentalement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, elle était là pour secourir Remus et à la place, elle se perdait dans ses stupides pensées.

De ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une demeure très ancienne. Une bonne partie du bâtiment était par ailleurs recouverte de verdures et des feuillages s'entrelaçaient aux barreaux qui étaient installés devant plusieurs fenêtres. Certaines parties étaient délabrées et en ruines. L'endroit n'était vraiment pas rassurant, mais au lieu de ressentir de la peur à cette vue, la jeune fille avait l'impression que l'adrénaline et l'excitation montaient en elle en crescendo.

« Bien, nous allons appliquer le plan prévu. » annonça Dumbledore en se retournant vers ses compagnons.

Les trois étudiants virent alors un petit groupe se séparer d'eux et commencer à s'éparpiller autour de l'entrée de la forêt, ils devaient sûrement être chargés de faire le guet. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers le manoir, des membres de l'Ordre s'arrêtaient et se mettaient en position, se camouflant le mieux possible, et au final, il n'était plus que huit pour pénétrer l'immeuble : Dumbledore, Maugrey, Kingsley, MacGonagall, Arthur Weasley ainsi que les trois Griffondors

Aucun autre son que ceux qu'ils produisaient ne leur parvenait aux oreilles. C'était étrange, les mangemorts qui gardaient la bâtisse auraient au moins dû se trouver à proximité et pour le moment, ils n'en avaient rencontré aucun, cela leur semblait un peu trop facile pour n'être que de la chance. Mais n'y pouvant rien sur l'immédiat, les huit sorciers continuèrent leur avancée. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta soudain devant un mur de pierre, Haley s'apprêtait à le questionner mais l'homme avait déjà posé sa main sur ce mur. Il resta quelques instants sans faire un geste, les yeux fermés par la concentration. La brune ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son professeur, et à en juger par la tête de son meilleur ami, il était dans le même cas qu'elle. Les autres membres de l'Ordre, quant à eux, semblaient attendre quelque chose de leur chef, mais Haley n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Hermione, celle-ci plissait les yeux et fixait intensément Dumbledore quand soudain, un éclair de compréhension se mit à briller dans ses iris couleur chocolat. Remarquant ce fait, elle allait lui poser une question quand le vieil homme commença à sortir sa baguette d'une des poches de sa longue robe bleu nuit. Apparemment, il avait fini ce qu'il faisait et paraissait satisfait des résultats.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'il vient de faire ? » lui chuchota Ron à son oreille.

« Pas du tout. » avoua-t-elle sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux un seul instant. Ce dernier traçait d'étranges courbes sur la pierre grise, toujours sans un mot.

« Il vérifiait s'il y avait une présence derrière le mur. » les éclaira Hermione. Face aux regards étranges qu'elle reçut, elle consentit à expliquer, toujours dans un murmure : « Apparemment, le professeur Dumbledore est en train de créer un passage pour qu'on puisse pénétrer dans le manoir, et ce serait préférable si aucun mangemort ne soit présent lorsque l'on entrera. »

« C'est prêt. » déclara ledit professeur en s'écartant légèrement. « Je vais passer en premier, attendez mon signal avant de me suivre. »

Et devant les yeux de ses compagnons, Albus traversa le mur de pierre comme si c'eut été de la fumée. Haley remarqua que cela ressemblait un peu au procédé qui leur permettait de rejoindre la voie 9 ¾, à la gare de King's Cross.

« Il faut avoir une grande puissance magique pour pouvoir créer un passage comme ça, surtout en si peu de temps. » les renseigna Hermione d'une voix où les deux amis perçurent aisément une grande admiration.

Le petit groupe ne bougea pas, toujours à l'affût d'une quelconque présence indésirable. Il leur fallut attendre près d'une minute avant que la partie du mur où le vieil homme avait disparu ne scintille brièvement : c'était le signal.

« Arthur et Minerva passeront en premier, ce sera ensuite à votre tour. » déclara Maugrey en s'adressant au trio d'Or. « Kingsley et moi fermerons la marche. »

Les sorciers firent ce qui était dit et quelques instants plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure, rejoignant le chef de l'Ordre.

« Bien, suivez-moi. » dit ce dernier.

Haley sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait mis dans une de ses poches et les couvrit, elle et ses amis, comme il était prévu. La cape n'était pas assez grande pour les dissimuler entièrement mais avec l'obscurité, personne ne ferait attention à leurs pieds. Pendant de longues minutes, ils longèrent les murs du manoir, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer. Les cachots où devaient se trouver les prisonniers étaient encore un peu plus loin. ''_Ne t'en fais pas Moony, on arrive.'' _pensa Haley.

Un cri déchirant se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur, visiblement, les mangemorts avaient fini par remarquer leur présence. Sachant que le temps leur était compté, le groupe de sorciers accéléra le pas en direction des sous-sols quand une quinzaine de figures masquées leur barra le passage, les baguettes levées vers eux.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » prononcèrent les mangemorts, presque simultanément.

Une pluie de lumière verte se dirigea vers eux et ils s'écartèrent rapidement.

« _Stupéfix !_ » répliquèrent-ils.

Des éclairs de couleur volèrent ensuite dans les airs, provenant de tous les côtés. On entendait des dizaines de formules qui se dissipèrent ensuite, d'autres personnes apparurent, toutes vêtues de noir et se joignirent contre eux.

« _Expulso !_ »

« _Impedimenta !_ »

« _Diffindo !_ »

Les sortilèges pleuvaient de partout, Haley, Ron et Hermione, cachés sous la cape, faisaient de leur mieux pour arrêter les mangemorts mais ils devaient aussi faire attention aux sorts perdus qui, en ricochant contre les murs, se dirigeaient vers eux. Pourtant, les membres de l'Ordre avaient l'avantage, malgré le nombre conséquent d'ennemis.

« Les enfants, nous n'avons plus le temps, vous allez devoir délivrer seuls nos hommes, je compte sur vous. Soyez prudents. » leur chuchota Dumbledore, continuant à jeter divers maléfices contre ses assaillants.

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, les trois étudiants filèrent en direction des cachots sans se faire repérer. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls, certains mangemorts avaient cru préférable de rester près des prisonniers au cas où leurs ennemis auraient réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici. Ils purent ainsi clairement entendre les bruits de pas des Griffondors.

« _Stupéfix !_ » s'exclamèrent-ils avant même que le trio ne se soit rendu compte de leur présence.

Ils l'esquivèrent à temps et lancèrent à leur tour des rayons de lumières. Plusieurs tombèrent sous leurs sortilèges, ils durent tout de même se défaire de la cape qui ne leur servait plus à grand-chose puisque leurs adversaires pouvaient voir la d'où provenaient leurs sorts. Ils étaient maintenant à cinq contre eux, heureusement, ils n'étaient que des mangemorts de seconde zone, cela aurait été très différent s'ils avaient eu à faire à Lucius Malfoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ce sont les mômes ! Potter est avec eux ! » s'écria un des mangemorts.

« _Stupéfix !_ » cria Haley, mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse.

« _Confringo !_ » s'exclama Hermione.

Une explosion retentit et le de mur de pierre s'écroula sur leurs ennemis dont trois réussirent à s'échapper.

« Vous allez le payer bande de morveux. » grogna un homme aux cheveux grisonnants. « _Endoloris !_ » dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione qui roula à terre juste à temps.

« _Petrificus totalus !_ » L'homme se figea, telle une statue et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Bien joué, Ron. »

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » lança une femme d'une voix aigue vers le rouquin.

« _Incendio !_ » Le sort de Haley enflamma les vêtements de la femme qui fut déstabilisée, le sort mortel ne put atteindre sa cible et se perdit sur un mur. « _Stupéfix !_ » continua-t-elle tandis que son adversaire se jetait un sort pour éteindre les flammes.

Il ne restait désormais plus qu'un mangemort. Celui-ci était opposé à Ron et Hermione et était plutôt coriace. La brunette pointa alors sa baguette vers le tas de gravats résultant de l'éboulement du mur :

« _Wingardium Leviosa !_ » Une grosse brique de pierre s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et, suivant le trajet qu'en avait décidé Hermione, vint se fracasser violement contre le crâne de leur agresseur qui s'effondra à terre, inconscient.

Un court silence plana entre les trois amis, les laissant reprendre leur souffle après cette attaque. Ils prirent les baguettes de leurs opposants et continuèrent leur avancée dans la profondeur des cachots après avoir jeté un sort de ligotage sur les mangemorts évanouis. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, les cellules où étaient retenus les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient plus très loin, encore un peu de patience.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de la situation, Haley se vit bousculée contre un des murs de pierre.

« Ça va Haley ? »

« Je… Oui, merci Ron. » répondit-elle, encore un peu sonnée.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami qui lui avait évité le sortilège de torture et aperçut deux autres mangemorts au bout du couloir. ''_C'est pas possible ! Ils sont encore combien comme ça ?''_ pensa-t-elle, agacée. Se redressant, elle se mit en position d'attaque et lança à son tour de nombreux maléfices contre ses assaillants. Malheureusement pour le trio, ces deux-là étaient plus rusés et intelligents que ceux auxquels il avait eu à faire. La Survivante sembla d'ailleurs vaguement les reconnaître, elle les avait vu lors d'une de ces visions qu'elle avait grâce à sa connexion avec Voldemort, d'après ses souvenirs, ils devaient être Rockwood et Yaxley, et étaient assez estimés par leur maître.

_« Stupéfix !_ »

« _Expulso !_ »

Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'aller délivrer Remus et les autres, ils devaient faire vite avant que d'autres mangemorts ne rappliquent à leur tour.

« Haley, Hermione, je me charge d'eux. Allez chercher les prisonniers. » s'écria Ron envers ses camarades.

« T'es malade Ron, si tu crois qu'on va te laisser te débrouiller seul contre deux mangemorts, c'est que tu te trompes lourdement ! » répliqua la jeune Potter.

« On n'a pas le choix ! »

« _Diffindo !_ » Profitant de leur inattention, un des hommes masqués avait lancé un sortilège en direction de la Survivante.

Haley ne vit l'éclair lumineux se diriger vers elle que trop tard, elle ne put que fermer les yeux, attendant la douleur inévitable qui la traverserait.

Mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Levant rapidement son regard, elle remarqua qu'un bouclier s'était formé autour d'elle et de ses amis, elle entendit ensuite un grand bruit suivit d'un hurlement provenant de ses adversaires. Rockwood avait été projeté contre un mur et demeurait immobile, face contre terre tandis que son compagnon criait de douleur sur le sol. Près d'eux se tenait une troisième figure, sa baguette pointée vers l'homme gémissant misérablement à terre.

Le reconnaissant, Haley ne put que murmurer, choquée :

« Malfoy… »

Draco Malfoy se tenait, en effet, devant eux. Il les avait protégés et se battait maintenant contre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les collègues de son propre père.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Faites ce que vous avez à faire pendant que je les retiens. » leur dit le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la Fouine ? » demanda Ron d'un ton agressif.

« J'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer en ce moment, Weasley, alors contente-toi d'aller délivrer tes copains, d'autres mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre ici. » rétorqua Malfoy avec sarcasmes et énervement.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le força à la regarder.

« Il a raison, Ron. Apparemment, il est venu nous donner un coup de main, et la situation actuelle ne nous permet pas vraiment de refuser cette aide alors dirige plutôt ta colère contre les mangemorts. » le gronda-t-elle. « Je lui fais confiance, il nous a sauvés. »

Le Griffondor regarda en direction de Haley qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien, mais je vais rester avec lui au cas où, on ne sait jamais avec les serpents de son espèce. » lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

« Si ça te chante, Weasley. » répondit Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route. » rajouta-t-il d'un air grave.

À cette nouvelle, Haley tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Voldemort va venir ici ? »

Draco acquiesça, la regardant directement dans ses yeux verts. Elle voulut lui poser une autre question mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle sentit Hermione la tirer vers l'avant.

« Allons-y Haley, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

Se rappelant soudainement du but premier de leur venue, elle suivit sa meilleure amie dans les dédales du manoir, croisant une dernière fois les si beaux yeux argentés de son ancienne Némésis qui lui fit un sourire étrangement doux avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le couloir et ne perde de vue ses deux camarades.

Courant maintenant dans les cachots, Haley et Hermione se mirent à chercher activement la pièce où se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Regardant à travers les barreaux, elles ne virent que des cellules vides, ''_où sont-ils ?''_ La Survivante commençait lentement à paniquer, ça allait bientôt faire dix minutes qu'elles parcouraient les sombres couloirs à leur recherche mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux, ''_et s'ils n'étaient plus là ?'' _Elle se donna une claque mentale, non, ils étaient toujours en vie, Remus était vivant quelque part.

« Haley, ils sont ici ! » s'exclama Hermione, soulagée elle aussi.

Haley accourut aussitôt en entendant les mots de son amie. En effet, devant elles se trouvaient une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes appartenant tous à l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils étaient attachés par des chaînes de métal et bâillonnés, certains semblaient gravement blessés, mais les jeunes filles ne parvinrent pas à voir clairement à cause de l'obscurité du lieu.

« _Alohomora._ » prononça Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers la lourde porte de bois qui les séparait des prisonniers. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis s'écarta légèrement, faisant signe à Haley d'en faire autant. « Reculez-vous. » dit-elle aux membres de l'Ordre : « _Defodio !_ »

La porte vola en éclat dans un bruit sourd et Haley posa rapidement un sort de protection sur elle et sa compagne. Le calme revenu, les deux étudiantes se précipitèrent dans la cellule.

« _Lumos !_ »

S'aidant de l'éclairage de leur baguette, elles s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ça peut aller. » répondit un homme d'une grande carrure.

« Les autres membres de l'Ordre et Dumbledore sont à l'extérieur en train de retenir les mangemorts, il faut se dépêcher de sortir d'ici ! » les pressa Haley tandis que son regard émeraude parcourait la petite pièce à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. « Où… Où est Remus ? » questionna-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Une voix féminine s'éleva alors du fond de la cellule :

« Il est ici. »

La Survivante s'avança rapidement et son souffle sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge, la femme qui avait parlé tamponnait à l'aide d'un tissu humide le visage d'un homme évanoui au teint extrêmement blême.

« Re… Remus. Il n'est pas… ? » Elle ne parvenait même plus à prononcer le moindre mot, mais la femme, comprenant son désarroi, la rassura d'une voix douce :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est juste inconscient, la pleine lune a été difficile et il faut dire que les mangemorts n'ont pas été très tendres avec lui, mais je pense qu'il va s'en remettre. »

La brune hocha la tête, comme dans un état second.

« Haley ! Vite, dépêche-toi ! »

Secouant brusquement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle vit Hermione dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle faisait sortir les prisonniers en leur donnant les quelques baguettes qu'elles avaient subtilisées aux mangemorts. C'est vrai, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller alors qu'ils étaient si proches du but, ce n'était pas encore fini. Elle se releva et alors qu'elle allait prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras pour le transporter, un grand homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Elphias Doge passa doucement un bras sous les épaules de Remus et un autre sous ses genoux pour le porter lui-même, il tourna ses yeux vers Haley et lui dit en souriant :

« Je vais le faire. »

Elle acquiesça ensuite de la tête et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au corps immobile de celui qui était si cher à son cœur, elle rejoignit les autres et les aida à sortir de ces horribles cachots. Ils s'avançaient rapidement mais prudemment, apparemment, le combat continuait toujours en haut, les murs commençaient même à trembler, entraînant des chutes de gravats sur eux.

« Potter, venez par ici ! »

À l'entente de cette voix familière, Haley tourna la tête et vit Severus Snape. L'homme se trouvait tout au bout du couloir et leur faisait signe de les suivre. Soulagée de voir son professeur, elle accourut vers lui suivie des autres. S'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il arborait plusieurs égratignures sur son visage et quelques entailles sur son corps, on pouvait même voir du sang qui suintait à travers ses vêtements noirs. À cette constatation, la brune fronça les sourcils, inquiète, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire une quelconque remarque sur son état, il prit la parole :

« Dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici, il y a de plus en plus de mangemorts. » leur cria l'homme aux cheveux sombres, il régnait un grand vacarme dans le manoir, plusieurs bruits d'explosions se faisaient entendre et Haley tenta de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, cela devait être une lutte vraiment acharnée.

Ils parcoururent à grands pas les longs couloirs de la demeure, les murs de pierre nus étaient tapissés par des tableaux de grandes dimensions représentant tous un spectacle morbide et sanglant. La jeune fille vit même, au détour d'un chemin, une peinture d'un homme aux allures de fou s'acharnant à tuer un enfant à grands coups de hache, un rire dément accroché aux lèvres, la scène était baignée de sang. Haley avait même eu l'impression d'avoir entendu un rire sinistre, hystérique provenir de la toile.

Mais maintenant, seul le son de leurs pas précipités se répercutait à ses oreilles. Ils devaient sortir par la porte principale et celle-ci était de plus en plus proche, mais cela signifiait que les mangemorts seraient également présents. Et comme ils le pensaient, une troupe de figures encapuchonnées leur barrèrent soudainement la route, baguettes pointées vers eux, les obligeant ainsi à stopper leur course.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais on dirait bien que le petit bébé Potter est venu nous rendre visite. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu t'es améliorée depuis notre dernière rencontre, à moins que la mort de mon '_cher' _cousin ne t'ait trop perturbée ? » railla une voix que Haley aurait reconnu entre mille, une voix qu'elle avait rapidement haï autant que sa propriétaire.

« Bellatrix. » murmura-t-elle, tentant difficilement de contenir la rage qui s'était emparée d'elle à la vue de cette femme tant détestée, celle qui avait tué son parrain. Elle leva alors à son tour sa propre baguette, son corps était parcouru de tremblements, ce n'était pas de la peur, non, tout son être était animé par la fureur, elle revoyait sans cesse cette horrible scène où Sirius tombait derrière le voile et entendait en même temps le rire strident de cette femme. Merlin, qu'elle pouvait la haïr.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui lancer un sortilège afin de lui enlever cet affreux sourire qui était collé à ses lèvres, un bras la retint dans son geste. Elle tourna brusquement son visage vers Snape qui était l'auteur de cet arrêt, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux verts où brillait un puissant éclat de colère. Elle se défit furieusement de sa poigne et s'apprêta à réitérer son action envers leurs vis-à-vis mais son professeur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui dit d'un ton brusque, faisant tout de même en sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

« Ne faites pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré, Potter. Partez d'ici avec miss Granger et emmenez Lupin avec vous. » Haley, indignée, fut sur le point de lui répliquer qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle s'en aille mais Snape la devança : « Avez-vous donc oublié la promesse que vous avez faite à Dumbledore ? C'était la condition que vous accompagniez l'équipe de secours. » la gronda-t-il.

La brune resta mortifiée pendant un court instant. Il avait raison, elle avait promis d'obéir aux ordres qu'elle recevrait de la part d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, même si cela consistait à rentrer immédiatement sans un regard en arrière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle jeta un regard aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, étrangement, ils ne faisaient aucun geste contre eux, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Non, elle devait rester, à quoi auraient donc servi les entraînements qu'elle avait reçus si c'était pour fuir quand les gens devaient s'affronter ? Elle voulut répondre à l'homme, mais rencontrant son regard dur et glacial, elle sut que protester ne servirait à rien, elle était ici pour ramener Remus, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle hocha donc faiblement la tête, attendant les instructions de l'espion.

« Bien, votre cas n'est peut-être pas entièrement perdu. » se moqua-t-il. « Bon, écoutez-moi bien, il y a une autre sortie dans l'aile droite du manoir, près des cuisines, elles se trouvent juste au-dessus des cachots. Attendez mon signal pour partir. »

« Eh bien Snape, que signifient toutes ces messes basses ? Serais-tu en train de concocter un plan dont toi seul as le secret ? Je serais curieuse de l'entendre. » dit soudain Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse. « Je commence à perdre patience. »

« Si en est-il que tu en ais déjà eu. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton polaire ce qui fit ricaner la femme.

« Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. J'étais certaine que tu n'étais qu'un sale traître qui rampait aux pieds de cet idiot de Dumbledore, tel un caniche obéissant à son maître. » déclara Bellatrix, dans sa voix perçait une sorte de délectation, une satisfaction d'elle-même d'avoir su la vraie nature de l'homme.

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? » répliqua-t-il d'un sur un air entendu. « Puisque tu agis de la même manière envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que contrairement à moi, ton maître ne semble pas ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection à ton égard. » Ces paroles eurent pour effet de mettre la femme brune en colère, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui :

« Comment oses-tu espèce de sale traître ! _Endolo…_ »

« Maintenant ! » s'écria Snape à l'encontre de Haley et Hermione. Il leva alors sa baguette magique en l'air et, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, créa une épaisse fumée noirâtre qui les enveloppa tous.

« Eliminez-les tous ! Qu'aucun ne puisse s'échapper ! » s'exclama Lestrange, furieuse d'avoir été dupée de la sorte par cet homme qu'elle exécrait tant.

Les deux Griffondores qui, pendant la petite dispute entre l'espion et la mangemorte, s'étaient rapprochées de celui qui portait le corps inconscient du loup-garou, prirent ensuite ce dernier par les épaules et le traînèrent le plus rapidement possible dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Snape. Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement et Haley se força à ne pas jeter un œil au combat qui se déroulait maintenant entre les membres de l'Ordre et les partisans de Voldemort. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense culpabilité envers ses compagnons, dont certains étaient encore blessés et fatigués des tortures qu'ils avaient subies. La jeune fille aurait tant voulu rester avec eux et les aider à se battre contre les mangemorts qui, eux, étaient exempt d'une quelconque blessure.

Elles s'engouffrèrent de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait s'étouffant au fur et à mesure. L'endroit était très sombre et les jeunes filles n'étaient éclairées que grâce aux quelques torches de feu suspendues sur les hauts murs de pierre. Les lumières qu'elles émettaient renvoyaient un aspect lugubre, comme si elles allaient engloutir le lieu. Portant ensuite son attention sur Remus Lupin, Haley ne put retenir la vague de panique qui grandissait en elle, la lueur des flammes dansait sur le visage de son ancien professeur de DCFM, accentuant sa pâleur. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus mal en point qu'auparavant, la sueur coulait sur son front. La jeune Potter parvenait difficilement à entendre sa respiration tellement elle était faible. ''_Accroche-toi Moony, tu seras bientôt en lieu sûr.''_

Elle entendit alors un faible toussotement de la part de l'homme et sursauta intérieurement.

« Moony, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Ha… Ha… ley ? » chuchota-t-il avec difficulté. Sa voix semblait plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'en était pas servi.

« Oui, c'est moi Moony. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ? Alors tiens bon. » lui assura-t-elle.

Le loup-garou avait toujours l'esprit embrumé par tout ce qu'il avait subi mais une chose était claire dans sa tête : Haley, celle qu'il s'était promis de protéger, était venue risquer sa vie pour le sauver.

« Tu… tu n'aurais pas dû venir. » murmura-t-il faiblement. « C'est bien trop dan… » Une quinte de toux le prit tout à coup, le faisant cracher du sang par moment, inquiétant encore plus son interlocutrice.

« Ne parle plus, surtout si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles. Garde tes forces, tu es encore très faible. » le réprimanda-t-elle doucement. « Et puis si tu pensais que j'allais rester à me tourner les pouces à Poudlard alors que tu croupissais dans une cellule, c'est que tu me connais très mal. » Remus, toujours les yeux fermés, esquissa un petit sourire qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur de la Survivante. « Ne t'en fais pas, on sera bientôt de retour, et tu pourras enfin me raconter la fin de cette histoire de gâteau explosif lorsque tu étais à Poudlard. Il faudra aussi que je te parle de mon dernier match de Quidditch, c'était incroyable, sur ce coup-là, Ron a été formidable, il a été un gardien vraiment épatant. » conta Haley, tentant de distraire le mieux possible le maraudeur.

Hermione sourit doucement en l'entendant parler, son amie retrouvait enfin un peu de cette joie de vivre qui l'habitait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle resta silencieuse pendant la petite discussion entre ses deux compagnons, regardant droit devant elle, ne voulant pas interrompre ce qui lui semblait être des retrouvailles familiales.

Soudain, Haley eut un halètement de douleur et stoppa leur marche, une main posée sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle se vit alors au-dessus d'une forêt sombre, s'approchant rapidement d'une immense demeure aux allures anciennes, là où ils se trouvaient.

« Haley, que se passe-t-il ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? » interrogea Hermione, anxieuse.

« Il… Il approche. Voldemort arrive. » révéla-t-elle, essayant de ne pas faire cas de la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle se remit rapidement en route, intimant son amie de faire la même chose. « Vite, il faut faire vite, il ne doit pas nous rattraper. »

Comprenant la situation, Hermione acquiesça du chef et elles reprirent leur course effrénée, le bruit de leurs pas se répercutant derrière elles. La brune avait l'impression qu'elles courraient depuis des heures dans ce manoir sans pourtant arriver à en voir le bout. Sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si on la chauffait à blanc et elle se devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. L'occlumencie lui permettait certes de fermer son esprit de Voldemort mais elle ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir cette horrible souffrance à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, ce qui était le cas ici.

Un éclair fulgurant de douleur sembla subitement lui vriller le crâne, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, un air torturé sur le visage. C'était trop tard, le Lord était tout près maintenant, peut-être maintenant dans le couloir voisin, et il la cherchait, elle en était certaine. Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant les appels désespérés de Hermione, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire dans cette situation, à ce qu'elle devait faire, et semblant avoir pris sa décision, elle fixa son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu prennes Remus avec toi et que tu sortes d'ici immédiatement. » lui ordonna-t-elle sur un ton intransigeant.

« Non mais tu es devenue folle ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « On peut encore s'en aller, vite. »

Mais Haley ne bougea pas, elle posa un instant ses yeux sur le corps maintenant inconscient de Remus, elle devait les mettre lui et Hermione en lieu sûr, quelqu'en était le prix à payer.

« Non, il est trop t… »

« On peut tout de même essayer. Tu as oublié ? On a commencé ensemble et on doit finir ensemble, c'est ce que l'on s'était promis avec Ron. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te lai… »

« Hermione ! » cria tout à coup Haley sur un ton dur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Voyant qu'elle avait effrayée la jeune fille, elle se radoucit et reprit plus calmement en lui prenant les mains : « 'Mione, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Tu dois t'en aller avec Remus, Voldemort est ici, dans le manoir et c'est moi qu'il veut. Je dois lui faire face, et ce n'est pas à cause d'une prophétie idiote que je le fais mais parce que je le veux, je veux venger mes parents, Sirius et toutes les autres personnes qui sont mortes ou blessées à cause de lui. Je sais que tu veux m'aider à le vaincre mais la seule chose qui m'aiderait en ce moment, c'est que tu emmènes Remus loin d'ici, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés, surtout à cause de moi, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais il faut que tu le fasses, d'accord ? »

Hermione ne semblait toujours pas convaincue et s'apprêta à répliquer véhément mais Haley prit les devants :

« Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser le sortilège d'Imperium pour te faire sortir d'ici, c'est clair ? Et tu sais que j'en suis capable alors ne m'oblige pas à avoir recours à ce moyen. » Face à ce regard froid, Hermione hésita quelques instants, semblant proie à une lutte intérieure avant de hocher misérablement de la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. « C'est bien, » dit Haley d'une voix douce, étreignant en même temps sa meilleure amie, elle-même se retenant de pleurer, « prends soin de Remus, d'accord ? » Après l'acquiescement de sa camarade de maison, la Survivante se releva, aidant également à redresser le corps du loup-garou.

Mais Hermione hésitait toujours à laisser son amie seule.

« Hermione. Vas-y, tout ira bien. » Toutes les deux savaient que ce n'était pas vrai, non, tout n'ira pas bien, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Sois… sois prudente Haley. Et reviens vite, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle la voix un peu tremblante.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » lui promit-elle.

En voyant son amie s'éloigner avec la forme immobile du maraudeur, Haley fut prise d'une irrépressible envie d'aller les rejoindre et de quitter avec eux cet endroit maudit, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne _devait_ pas. Dès que ses compagnons furent hors de vue, elle se retourna, attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort qui, d'après la douleur qu'elle ressentait à travers cicatrice, ne devrait plus tarder. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de trembler, elle était seule maintenant, seule face à sa destinée. Elle entendait des échos de bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, et à ses oreilles, ils sonnaient comme les sinistres coups de l'horloge qui minutait son existence. En cet instant, la mort ne lui avait jamais parue aussi proche.

_**À Suivre...**_

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?_

_La fin peut être frustrante pour certains mais je n'avais pas vraiment me choix, d'une part parce que je trouvais que ça aurait été trop long si j'avais continué et d'autre part je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire la scène suivante, et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier que les auteurs de fics sont tous des sadiques (en tant que lectrice, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience du sadisme des auteurs, mais je peux les comprendre maintenant, lol)._

__

À Bientôt.  
Sayuri Quinn


	6. La dernière bataille

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Coucou ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai mis de côté ma fic et je m'en excuse. J'avoue que pendant un moment, ma motivation n'était plus de mise, enfin bref, maintenant je suis de retour. En fait, je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, c'est un moment assez important pour la fic puisque c'en est un peu l'amorce et je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire, heureusement, j'ai fini par y arriver. Et encore pardon pour la longue attente.**

**Note importante : J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, j'introduirai des éléments du tome 7 de HP, donc pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu et qu'ils ne voudraient pas être spoilés, qu'ils ne lisent pas cette fic.**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**adenoide :** Il est vrai que le point de vue d'Haley est bien différent d'une personne normale. Mais elle a vécu pendant dix ans en entendant sans cesse qu'elle était inutile et sans importance, et quand elle est entrée dans le monde sorcier et qu'elle a entendu parler de son histoire et de celle de Voldemort, elle avait trouvé là son seul point de repère dans ce monde : elle existait parce qu'elle avait résisté au sort mortel jeté par le mage noir. Et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne soit pas de taille à lutter contre lui, elle pense que se battre contre Voldemort est la seule chose que l'on attend d'elle. Bien sûr, après son entrée dans le monde sorcier, son mode de pensées a évolué par rapport à celui qu'elle avait avec les Dursley mais il n'est pas assez raisonnable pour agir comme il faudrait, c'est-à-dire tenter d'échapper au lord et ne pas ressentir tant de culpabilité.Voilà, et merci pour ta review.

**lily28 : **Coucou ! C'est bien entendu Voldemort qui approche à grands pas, et voici –enfin- la suite ! J'avoue quand même que j'ai préféré l'autre chapitre à celui-ci mais je l'aime bien malgré tout, dans le cas contraire je ne l'aurais pas publié. J'avais écrit au brouillon plusieurs éléments de ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps, et comme l'inspiration me manque depuis quelques temps, je les ai repris en apportant des modifications, masi j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu mécanique à certains moments. Bref, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire les pas de Voldemort dans le chapitre précédent, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien et j'espérais que quelqu'un remarquerait cette image, donc merci à toi :). J'espère aussi que ton revolver n'est pas encore braqué sur moi, surtout avec tout le temps que j'ai pris pour pondre ce chapitre, lol. Je tenterai de me rattraper. Bisous.

**Areader : **Hello ! I don't know if you'll read it but I wanted to answer you in spite of everything. I would have much liked to translatie my fiction into English but as you can see, I'm absolutely horrible in it. That's why if somebody wanted to translate it, I would accept with pleasure and I would be ready to help him. So, if somebody was interested, he can join me sending me a private message. And sorry for my English :).

Je remercie également **Rebecca-Black** pour avoir laissé une review, merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_En voyant son amie s'éloigner avec la forme immobile du maraudeur, Haley fut prise d'une irrépressible envie d'aller les rejoindre et de quitter avec eux cet endroit maudit, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Dès que ses compagnons furent hors de vue, elle se retourna, attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort qui, d'après la douleur qu'elle ressentait à travers cicatrice, ne devrait plus tarder. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de trembler, elle était seule maintenant, seule face à sa destinée. Elle entendait des échos de bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, et à ses oreilles, ils sonnaient comme les sinistres coups de l'horloge qui minutait son existence. En cet instant, la mort ne lui avait jamais parue aussi proche._

**Chapitre 5 : La dernière bataille**

Le ciel était encore très obscur et seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la bataille qui se déroulait près de cette sinistre demeure. Des cris, des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans cette plaine habituellement silencieuse. Les sortilèges fusaient par dizaines, venant de tous côtés. Les membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts se combattaient sans relâche, ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs appelés des renforts puisque leur nombre devenait de plus en plus conséquent, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus l'autre camp. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, qu'ils appartiennent à un côté ou à un autre, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter pour identifier la personne et encore moins pour la mettre en sécurité. La situation devenait critique pour les membres de l'Ordre, les mangemorts, aidés de détraqueurs prenaient l'avantage sur eux.

Lucius Malfoy, au cœur de la bataille, savourait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il pourra enfin sortir de l'ombre et apporter gloire à son maître. Le monde sera débarrassé de ces Sang-de-bourbe et de ces horribles moldus qui se croyaient tant supérieurs à eux dans le passé alors qu'en réalité, ils avaient peur de leurs pouvoirs, mais à partir de maintenant ils ne se cacheront plus et ils leur montreront de quoi les sorciers de sang-pur étaient capables. Oui, Lucius comptait leur faire payer chèrement d'avoir osé le mettre en prison et de l'avoir regardé de haut, lui, un riche sorcier de sang-pur, un Malfoy. La victoire lui semblait si proche, il se voyait déjà remercié par son maître de son efficacité et ce dernier lui pardonnerait ainsi son échec au Ministère.

Soudain, une immense lueur argentée vint éclairer les combattants, et tous purent voir un gigantesque phœnix ainsi qu'un chat tigré et d'autres créatures lumineuses charger les détraqueurs. Dumbledore était là. L'équipe qui était chargée d'infiltrer le manoir pour libérer les prisonniers était revenue pour aider les membres de l'Ordre qui combattaient à l'extérieur. La situation devenait alors plus inquiétante pour le camp adverse, avec le vieil homme en plus, la victoire serait beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre.

* * *

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard était aux prises avec des mangemorts quand il vit le professeur Snape accourir vers lui suivi des membres de l'Ordre qui avait été prisonniers ainsi que de Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy, ce qui le soulagea grandement, mais il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de ses deux autres élèves et de Remus Lupin. Apercevant la question muette dans le regard de son employeur, Severus lui dit :

« Nous avons été stoppé en chemin par des mangemorts, ils étaient accompagnés de Lestrange. J'ai ordonné à Potter de sortir du manoir avec Granger et Lupin par les cuisines. »

« Tu as bien fait, Severus. » répliqua Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Bien, si tout le monde est là, nous pouvons sortir d'ici. » continua-t-il en s'adressant à tout le groupe.

Il les mena ensuite à la sortie, repoussant les quelques mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils sentirent immédiatement le froid environnant et l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait : des détraqueurs étaient présents. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre firent donc appel à leur patronus, et parmi ceux là, on pouvait aisément reconnaître l'impressionnant phœnix du directeur. Les sombres créatures furent éloignées au fur et à mesure et après quelques instants, plus aucun ne se trouvait sur les lieux, ce qui permit à l'Ordre de se concentrer uniquement sur les mangemorts dont le nombre diminuait petit à petit, en effet, en apercevant Albus Dumbledore, les plus lâches avaient pris la fuite. L'issue du combat était proche, et elle ne tournait pas en la faveur des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Hermione ! »

Albus tourna la tête en direction Ronald Weasley qui était à l'origine de cette exclamation. Dirigeant son regard dans la même direction que lui, il remarqua effectivement la silhouette de la jeune Granger qui portait à moitié le corps de Remus Lupin.

« Hermione, où est Haley ? » demanda le rouquin à toute vitesse en remarquant l'absence de la Survivante, mais voyant les larmes sur le visage de son amie, il continua plus doucement : « Her… Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il… Il est là. Haley est restée pour l'affronter mais c'est trop dangereux, il faut aller la sauver, Ron. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante et entrecoupée par des hoquets de peur.

« Qui ? Tu parles de Voldemort ? »

« Haley est restée dans le manoir ? » interrogea Dumbledore, s'approchant d'eux.

« Pro… professeur. Oui, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, elle a dit que Voldemort était tout prêt et m'a ordonnée de partir avec Remus. » expliqua rapidement Hermione. « Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. » finit-elle en sanglots tandis que Ron tentait de la rassurer, même s'il était mort d'inquiétude pour son amie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je vais aller la chercher. » déclara le directeur. « Non, vous ne venez pas avec moi, » dit-il en prévoyant ce que ses élèves s'apprêtaient à lui demander, « restez ici, c'est plus prudent. Je suis responsable de vous et je ne vais pas vous laisser risquer votre vie une fois de plus. » finit-il sur un ton grave.

Voyant qu'il avait été entendu, Albus se dirigea à pas rapide vers la demeure, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'y pénétrer, une force le repoussa en arrière. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de nouveau et posa la main sur une étrange barrière invisible, elle était très solide et entourait totalement le manoir, empêchant toute personne d'y entrer.

« Que… »

* * *

À l'intérieur, Haley attendait avec appréhension que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montre, elle était complètement terrifiée et se serait déjà enfuie si ses jambes n'étaient pas paralysées par la peur. _''Je ne suis même pas encore face à lui que j'ai déjà envie de fuir, c'est vraiment désolant.'' _pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Remarquant que le bruit de pas devenait de plus en plus fort, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda droit devant elle, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son futur combat avec la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus sur cette terre. Elle ne dût pas attendre longtemps avant que ce dernier n'apparaisse au fond du couloir lugubre. Il était couvert de la tête au pied d'une lourde cape noire, sa silhouette se faisait de plus en plus effrayante au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, cependant la brune s'empêcha de trembler, certes elle avait peur mais elle préférait mourir que de le montrer à son ennemi.

Voldemort s'arrêta ensuite à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, même si pour Haley, il se trouvait bien trop près.

« Bonsoir Haley, je suis ravi que tu sois venue, cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas été face à face. » commença le Lord Noir tout en abaissant de ses longs doigts squelettiques sa capuche, révélant ainsi son horrible visage serpentin et le sourire cruel qu'arborait sa bouche sans lèvres. « Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne t'en ailles en apprenant que j'allais venir, mais visiblement, j'ai sous-estimé ton courage ou alors ta stupidité. »

« Sois sans crainte Tom, je ne m'enfuirai pas. » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Voldemort tiqua quelque peu à ce nom honni mais ne fit pas de remarques. « Bien. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de continuer notre duel ? La dernière fois, ce cher Albus a eu l'impolitesse de nous interrompre, mais maintenant, je me suis assuré que personne ne vienne nous déranger, nous pouvons donc nous affronter en toute tranquillité. » dit-il avec une fausse plaisance.

Haley ne rajouta rien, désormais, elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative, plus aucun retour en arrière, et si elle en croyait les dires de Voldemort, personne ne viendrait la sauver. Cette fois, elle était bel et bien seule. Prenant ensuite une profonde inspiration, la Survivante se mit en position de combat, sa baguette pointée vers son vis-à-vis.

« Tut tut tut tut, voyons Haley, où sont tes manières ? » fit le Seigneurs des Ténèbres en fronçant ses sourcils. « Il faut d'abord se saluer avant de commencer un duel, allez ! » Il se pencha ensuite légèrement en avant, faisant signe à son adversaire d'en faire autant.

Malgré son agacement face à l'attitude de Voldemort, la brune s'inclina à son tour puis se remit dans sa position initiale, prête à se battre pour ce qui pourrait être sa dernière fois. Les deux individus se faisaient maintenant face, leur baguette levée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, sans dire un seul mot, semblant étudier l'autre, après tout, le premier geste pouvait leur être fatal. Soudain, le Lord fit un rapide mouvement de sa baguette et un puissant faisceau de couleur pourpre en sorti sans qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée.

« _Protego !_ » cria Haley, surprise par la manière d'attaquer de son ennemi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que déjà, Voldemort lui envoyait d'autres sorts, l'obligeant pour l'instant à n'utiliser que des sortilèges de défense.

Déviant de nouveau une attaque de son opposant, elle vit le jet bleu atteindre un mur de pierre qui le fit littéralement exploser. Haley s'écarta rapidement, cet éboulement avait soulevé un nuage de poussières autour d'eux, les rendant un moment aveugle. La Survivante profita de ce laps de temps pour se mettre à couvert, et une fois que le léger brouillard fut dissipé, elle lança immédiatement un sort, également informulé, en direction de Voldemort qui, malheureusement, l'esquiva.

« Alors Haley, tu te décides enfin à attaquer ? J'espère que ce sera plus amusant que tout à l'heure. » ricana le Lord.

La jeune fille continua de faire pleuvoir des sortilèges sur son adversaire et à éviter les siens. Mais même avec toute sa concentration, elle ne put esquiver toutes les attaques ennemies, un rayon noir avait même touché son bras gauche qui s'était mis à saigner abondamment tout en la faisant atrocement souffrir. Elle avait l'impression que le combat durait depuis une éternité, elle enchaînait coup sur coup mais Voldemort ne semblait pas vraiment ressentir de la fatigue alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle n'y comprenait rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait reçu plusieurs fois ses attaques de plein fouet et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, _''il est pas humain.''_

Haley était à bout, sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, comme si ses poumons étaient comprimés, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« _Expulso !_ » cria-t-elle, sa baguette droit devant elle. Elle n'arriva plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour recourir aux sortilèges informulés, ce qui permettait à son adversaire d'esquiver ses attaques plus facilement. Heureusement, ce sort-ci atteignit sa cible et Voldemort fut violemment éjecté contre un mur, Haley profita de ce moment pour courir loin de lui à toute vitesse, pas qu'elle voulait s'enfuir mais elle avait besoin de récupérer un peu.

Pendant sa course, elle sentit une étrange douleur au niveau de son abdomen, elle passa une main dessus et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang, sa chemise était d'ailleurs teintée de rouge à plusieurs endroits, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, le temps lui manquait. Elle parcourut rapidement l'immense couloir, évitant de temps à autre les blocs de pierre qui tombaient du plafond, le manoir était en train de s'effondrer et il n'était pas bon de s'éterniser ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, de toute manière, Voldemort la rattraperait avant qu'elle ne trouve la sortie, et puis, même si elle réussissait à lui échapper aujourd'hui, ils seraient de nouveau face à face malgré tout alors autant en finir maintenant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, un pan du mur s'était écroulé et avait bouché le couloir, elle ne pouvait plus passer. Paniquée, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec frénésie dans l'espoir de trouver une issue, elle poussa un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'elle aperçut un escalier assez étroit. Elle s'y précipita sans hésiter, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais grimpé un escalier aussi vite que maintenant, il menait directement à une pièce qui devait autrefois faire office de chambre au vu de l'immense lit à baldaquin qui prônait au milieu. Elle referma précipitamment la porte et se laissa ensuite glisser le long celle-ci en soupirant profondément, les yeux clos. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour régénérer un peu sa magie, de rassembler les flux magiques qu'elle sentait en elle, comme le lui avait appris son mentor. Cette technique lui permettait de regagner partiellement sa force, mais pour cela, il lui fallait être en parfaite harmonie avec tout son être, ce qui s'avérait plutôt ardu quand on savait être poursuivie par un puissant mage noir psychopathe.

Malgré sa peur, Haley réussit à concentrer sa magie, son corps se régénérait petit à petit, c'était bon signe. Soudain, elle ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa tête, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Voldemort approchait. Elle s'éloigna alors de la porte, et heureusement pour elle car seulement quelques secondes après, cette dernière explosa en mille morceaux, laissant tout juste le temps à la jeune fille de placer un bouclier autour d'elle pour se protéger des débris de bois. Voldemort apparut ensuite dans l'encadrement de la porte, dardant la Survivante de ses yeux rouges, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.

« Enfin je te retrouve, Haley. Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. » énonça-t-il de sa voix sifflante. « Mais si tu veux, je… »

« _Impedimenta !_ » interrompit la brune, mais le faisceau lumineux ne fit que rencontrer une barrière invisible qui entourait le lord. Celui-ci ne parut même pas s'offusquer de cette intervention, il se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite d'un air déçu.

« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais, Haley, ces petits sortilèges-là ne feraient même pas de mal à une mouche… contrairement à celui-là. » Tout en disant cela, un jet de lumière sorti de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Elle fut brutalement projetée en arrière et percuta de plein fouet le rebord d'une commode, le bois s'enfonçant profondément dans son dos, la faisant brusquement haleter de douleur. Elle s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, face contre terre, elle se mit à tousser fortement et à cracher du sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle avait vraiment mal au dos, comme si on venait de lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Sa vue se faisait aussi de plus en plus trouble, signe qu'elle perdait trop de sang, mais elle se força à se reprendre, sinon c'était la fin.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever et entendit Voldemort ricaner : « Tu es pitoyable Haley, regarde dans quel état tu es, si tu avais accepté de me rejoindre quand je te l'avais proposé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir autant. Mais il est trop maintenant, et je vais me délecter de ta douleur. _Endoloris !_ »

À cette attaque, la jeune fille retomba lourdement par terre, elle ferma brusquement les yeux essayant de canaliser cette horrible souffrance qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps. Elle ne voulait pas finir ainsi, aux pieds de Voldemort, non, si elle devait mourir maintenant, alors elle mourrait dignement. Avec une incroyable force de volonté, elle réussit à se remettre debout en étant toujours soumise au sort du Doloris.

« Eh bien, je te félicite, apparemment, il te reste encore de l'énergie. Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner. » complimenta le mage noir en observant son opposante de relever.

« C'est pas encore fini, Tom. Tu… tu ne t'en sortiras p-pas si… facilement. Je te le ferais p-p-payer. » cracha hargneusement Haley, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » se moqua-t-il. « Que dirais-tu alors si on testait ton endurance, je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où vont tes limites. _Cossare._ »

À ces mots, de fines lames apparurent dans l'air et se dirigèrent à tout vitesse vers la Survivante, la coupant à de nombreux endroits : les bras, les jambes, le visage… Elles tournoyaient autour d'elle, ne laissant aucune chance à Haley de s'échapper.

« _Endoloris !_ » Haley s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol en gémissant faiblement, elle avait senti une lame couper un tendon au niveau son genou droit et ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner, que tout le monde comptait sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était trop faible, _''inutile et impuissante''_. À cette pensée, des larmes de détresse vinrent dévaler les joues couvertes de poussières de l'adolescente, mais elle n'avait pas la volonté pour les faire cesser. Levant son regard vers son ennemi, elle le vit sourire sadiquement, ses yeux rougeoyant de plaisir en la voyant dans cet état si lamentable. Elle devait vraiment être triste à voir, allongée ainsi sur le sol, attendant que la mort vienne la chercher. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait encore tant de choses à faire, elle voulait encore s'amuser avec ses amis, jouer au quidditch, parler avec Remus, manger des bonbons au citron avec Dumbledore et aussi… et aussi revoir Malfoy, elle voulait le revoir au moins une dernière fois, pour le remercier de son aide, de sa présence à ses côtés, de son sourire qui faisait étrangement battre son cœur plus vite que la normale. Haley sourit doucement à ces souvenirs, et dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'un d'entre eux, ses yeux commencèrent ensuite à se fermer lentement.

_NON !_

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, qui avait poussé cette exclamation ? Il n'y avait personne en dehors d'elle et de Voldemort. Et pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un cri. Et bizarrement, tout d'un coup, elle eut une conscience accrue de la présence de sa baguette dans sa main droite, comme si elle était prête à lancer un sort, oui mais lequel ? Elle avait déjà utilisé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et ils n'avaient pas été très efficaces contre le mage noir. Rien n'avait fonctionné, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle, elle avait eu recours à tout ce qu'elle connaissait, mais ce n'était pas suffi…

''_Le sortilège de dépossession !''_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce sort lui revenait soudain en tête, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à s'en servir contre le Lord, et pourtant elle se sentait presque idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Devait-elle utiliser ce sort si dangereux et dont le résultat était très incertain ? _''De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors autant essayer.''_

Mais cela s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tous ses membres lui semblaient aussi lourd que du plomb, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était soumise au doloris, ça aurait pu être des heures ou seulement quelques minutes. Elle resserra imperceptiblement sa prise sur sa baguette et fit appel à toute la magie qui lui restait encore, ce qui n'était pas énorme. Puis, avec un effort surhumain, elle leva quelque peu son bras droit, et, la pointant en direction de Voldemort, elle se mit alors à effectuer de gracieux mouvements de sa baguette. Le sorcier, voyant ces gestes, fronça les sourcils :

« Que fais-tu ? »

L'ignorant, Haley continua sur sa lancée, un tourbillon de magie les entoura alors, faisant trembler la demeure qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. La jeune fille sentait sa magie quitter peu à peu son corps tandis qu'une douleur sourde l'envahissait, mais elle devait continuer. Un vent souffla très fort dans la pièce, comme s'il provenait directement de la Survivante, il régnait un bruit infernal. Voldemort ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ou plutôt ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il regarda ensuite son ennemie allongée sur le sol, un puissant halo de lumière blanche semblait l'entourer et voyant cela, une lueur de panique et de peur vint s'installer dans les yeux du Lord.

« Non, arrête ! » hurla-t-il.

Haley murmura ensuite dans un souffle quasi inaudible : « _Sum esse fui ruptum._ »

* * *

La jeune fille attendit, mais à sa grande déception, rien ne se produisit. Elle avait encore échoué, mais elle ne devait pas être surprise après tout, elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit correctement. Son bras retomba de lui-même le long de son corps, elle ne sentait plus rien, toute forme de magie l'avait quitté. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement, tout était fini.  
Puis brusquement, une lumière éblouissante sembla jaillir de son corps et envahit l'intégralité de la pièce, Haley eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette s'affaisser avant de sombrer définitivement dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Dumbledore jetait de puissants sorts sur la barrière protégeant le manoir dans le but de la détruire, mais rien n'y faisait. La frustration et une inquiétude grandissaient rapidement en lui, il devait se dépêcher, Haley était sûrement en danger, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule face à Tom. De plus, le bâtiment commençait à s'écrouler, les deux sorciers devaient être en train de s'affronter, constatant cela, il lança de plus violents sortilèges sur le bouclier, quand donc allait-il céder ?

Plus loin derrière lui, les gens continuaient de se battre sans relâche, les membres de l'Ordre avaient clairement l'avantage. Plusieurs minutes après le début du combat, des Aurors étaient arrivés, avertis d'une inhabituelle concentration de magie dans cet endroit normalement isolé. Et reconnaissant des mangemorts qui étaient recherchés, ils s'étaient joints à la bataille. Ainsi, de nombreux mangemorts ont choisi de fuir face au nombre trop important d'effectifs dans le camp adverse. Parmi eux se trouvaient notamment Lucius Malfoy, tandis que Bellatrix était restée sur le terrain, refusant d'abandonner son précieux maître.

« Lucius ! Reviens ici sale traître ! Comment peux-tu oser laisser notre Seigneur à un instant aussi critique ? » s'insurgea la mangemorte en voyant son beau-frère qui s'échappait de la bataille

« Navré Bella mais je tiens encore à ma peau. J'ai déjà visité les entrailles de la prison d'Azkaban et une seule fois m'a largement suffi. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant si tu ne veux pas y retourner non plus, pour le moment, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. » conseilla l'aristocrate.

« C'est sûr que leur nombre ne va pas diminuer si des lâches comme toi continuent de s'enfuir à la moindre complication. » cingla-t-elle en retour.

« Effectivement. »

Mais avant que Lestrange ne puisse répliquer quoique soit, le mangemort avait déjà transplané, apparemment, la barrière anti-transplanage s'était grandement affaiblie, ce qui avait permis à d'autres mangemorts de partir, même s'ils se trouvaient encore dans la forêt encerclant le manoir. Mais la femme ne voulait pas suivre ces abrutis, elle était le plus fidèle lieutenant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et il était hors de question qu'elle trahisse la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle.

« _Avada kedavra !_ » Un jeune Auror, ayant entendu des voix dans le sombre bosquet, s'était approché mais il n'avait pu faire un autre pas que Bellatrix, furieuse, l'avait tout de suite exterminé. Tous des incapables, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, tout était de la faute de Dumbledore et de Potter, elle allait leur faire payer l'affront qu'ils avaient fait subir à son maître. Rejoignant rapidement les combats, elle vit qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse, ils allaient perdre et leurs ennemis le savaient pertinemment. Et lorsque lord Voldemort allait sortir victorieux de son duel avec la fillette, il allait être seul devant l'Ordre et les Aurors, mais elle, elle sera là, elle resterait près de lui à jamais, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à conquérir le monde.

Animée soudainement d'une rage folle, Bellatrix se rua sur le champ de bataille, lançant des sorts mortels dans toutes les directions, ne se souciant plus s'il s'agissait de son camp ou non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de rejoindre son Seigneur.

* * *

Tout d'un coup, une puissante explosion provenant du manoir retentit sourdement dans la nuit. Le sol se mit à trembler fortement autour de la maison.

« Jetez-vous tous à terre ! » cria le directeur de Poudlard. Il prononça ensuite une courte incantation latine et un immense bouclier vint les entourer juste avant qu'un flash aveuglant ne les recouvre tous. Durant cet instant, plus aucun bruit se subsista, il régnait un silence total, comme si le son avait été banni du monde. Ils avaient l'impression que la fin du monde était arrivée et qu'il ne restait plus rien que le néant. Pendant un moment, ils ne sentirent plus rien, ils n'avaient plus conscience d'exister. Ça aurait été un désagréable sentiment s'ils avaient pu ressentir quoique soit.

Mais heureusement, cette impression disparut rapidement, quelques secondes plus tard, le flash disparut et tout redevint clair et visible. Alors que certains se demandaient ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, d'autres eurent des halètements de terreur en avisant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent donc les alentours et furent horrifiés et ébahis devant le spectacle devant eux. À l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la grande bâtisse sombre, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense cratère semblant s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Tout l'endroit avait été ravagé autour d'eux, ils n'avaient été épargnés que seulement grâce au puissant bouclier qu'avait invoqué Albus Dumbledore. Et heureusement pour eux car il ne restait absolument rien, non seulement le manoir mais aussi toute la forêt environnante avait disparu, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un immense amas de terre et de cendre. Tout n'était que désolation, comme si une bombe nucléaire avait ravagé la Terre.

Le silence total régnait maintenant à cet endroit, aucun n'osant croire ce que ce trou béant signifiait. Tous savaient que seules deux personnes n'avaient pas été protégées par le bouclier, que seules deux personnes se trouvaient encore dans à l'intérieur du manoir, et que donc, ces personne là n'auraient pu échapper à cette sauvage destruction. Puis tout à coup, le vieux directeur s'approcha lentement du gouffre d'une démarche raide. Personne n'osait bouger, voyant pour la première fois l'homme agir ainsi. Arrivé au bord du cratère, les yeux bleus du sorcier où plus aucune étincelle ne brillait se baissèrent mécaniquement et restèrent fixés dans la profondeur noire.

Son regard vide se remplit alors d'une peur immense qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis de longues décennies. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle crainte remontait à ses années d'adolescence, lorsque sa jeune sœur Ariane s'était effondrée au sol juste devant lui, et que plus aucune vie ne l'habitait. Ça avait été de sa faute, et aujourd'hui aussi, c'était de sa faute. Le vieil homme avait l'impression de revivre cette scène qui le hantait pourtant inlassablement. À cet instant, il semblait être totalement transformé, comme si quelque chose de vital s'était brisé en lui. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et des perles salées roulèrent sur les joues ridées du directeur sans que ce dernier ne fasse un geste pour les arrêter, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, qu'il n'avait plus possession de son corps et qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant face à cette scène désastreuse, ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être en ce moment.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait semblait comme figé dans le temps. Dans cette plaine désolée et exempt de bruit, on aurait du mal à imaginer qu'il y avait quelques minutes seulement, des combats sanglants avaient eu lieu. Les personnes encore debout après ce massacre regardèrent l'endroit en silence quand soudain, une personne tomba à genoux en murmurant :

« Non, non, m-maître, mon si cher maître… » À ce moment-là, Bellatrix était bien triste à voir et certains eurent même pitié d'elle tellement son état était pitoyable, sa beauté était fortement altérée par ses yeux un peu fous et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues poussiéreuses.

Les sorciers portèrent ensuite leur regard droit devant eux, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'horrible constatation : Lord Voldemort avait disparu et en emportant avec lui Haley Potter. Le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres était certes parti, mais au prix de la vie de leur Sauveur. Et réalisant ce fait, beaucoup ressentirent de la tristesse, même pour les Aurors, l'instant ne se prêtait pas à la fête.

Ron et Hermione, de leur côté étaient complètement effondrés. La jeune fille était également à genoux, les mains couvrant son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots, ses épaules étaient secouées par des soubresauts constants, elle ne voulait pas voir la scène, ce n'était pas possible. Quant à Ron, lui, ne pleurait pas, tout ça ne se passait pas, c'était juste un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Tout son corps tremblait mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Il baissa les yeux vers son amie, pourquoi Hermione n'arrêtait donc pas de pleurer ? Il sentit ensuite quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et y porta sa main presque mécaniquement… des larmes. D'autres gouttes tombèrent ensuite, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec lui et levant les yeux, Ron remarqua qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

* * *

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus drue, mais Albus restait immobile au bord du cratère, les yeux rivés au sol. À cet instant, il n'avait plus rien de cette force et ce calme inébranlable qui le caractérisait tant. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et son visage ridé baigné de larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau de pluie, à tel point qu'on ne les distinguait plus. Jamais la vulnérabilité du célèbre directeur de Poudlard n'avait été aussi visible, il avait simplement l'apparence d'un vieil homme brisé par la perte d'un être cher.

Et si quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il aurait pu remarquer que ses lèvres se mouvaient pour former une seule syllabe inlassablement :

« _Non…non…non…non…non…non…non… »_

****

_À Suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà, j'attends donc votre avis. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, la véritable intrigue commencera dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai imaginé ce chapitre depuis longtemps et j'espère que j'arriverai à le mette par écrit, vos reviews me donneront sûrement la motivation nécessaire __. En tout cas, je pense qu'il arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre-ci qui m'a pratiquement 5 mois ! J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu._

_À Bientôt.  
__Sayuri Quinn_


	7. Arrivée dans un autre monde

****

Voyages d'Outre-Monde

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout fraîchement rédigé ! Je l'avais imaginé de nombreuses fois, c'était donc un peu plus facile de l'écrire que d'autres chapitres. Celui-ci me sert plus d'interlude qu'autre chose mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. En tout cas, maintenant, Tom est dans la place, lol.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

**Jesse :** Coucou ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Je ferai en sorte que les prochains chapitres ne tardent pas trop, enfin je vais du moins essayer, lol. Bisous

Je remercie également **Jade-oopale**, **Anastasya24**, **TheDrEamSpEcTraL**, **Pomme-violette**, **Rebecca-Black** et **Sellesta** pour avoir laissé une review, merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_La pluie se faisait de plus en plus drue, mais Albus restait immobile au bord du cratère, les yeux rivés au sol. À cet instant, il n'avait plus rien de cette force et ce calme inébranlable qui le caractérisait tant. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et son visage ridé baigné de larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau de pluie, à tel point qu'on ne les distinguait plus. Jamais la vulnérabilité du célèbre directeur de Poudlard n'avait été aussi visible, il avait simplement l'apparence d'un vieil homme brisé par la perte d'un être cher._

_Et si quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il aurait pu remarquer que ses lèvres se mouvaient pour former une seule syllabe inlassablement :  
__« Non…non…non…non…non…non…non… »_

**Chapitre 6 : Arrivée dans un autre monde**

L'obscurité et le silence engloutissait toute cette plaine reculée. Une immense bâtisse baignait également dans le noir quand soudain, une puissante lumière blanche s'échappa des fenêtres de la demeure. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes avant que l'endroit ne regagne les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais quelque chose avait changé, à l'intérieur, on pouvait maintenant distinguer une silhouette étendue sur le sol de la maison. Celle-ci se mit ensuite à remuer doucement dans l'ombre de la pièce.

''_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Où suis-je ?'' _Ouvrant les yeux, l'individu les referma rapidement face à la lumière éblouissante de la pleine lune dont les rayons filtraient par une des fenêtres. Il ouvra de nouveau les yeux mais cette fois-ci plus lentement, s'habituant à la clarté de la salle, et examina les alentours. Il se trouvait allongé à terre mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue de l'intégralité de l'endroit, les faisceaux lunaires n'en éclairant seulement qu'une partie. Il tenta ensuite de se relever, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures, bien que sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait une migraine insupportable. Il porta la main à son front et le massa doucement quand il prit conscience de quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel : son corps… il le contrôlait !

Il regarda alors attentivement ses mains, elles n'étaient plus squelettiques mais jeunes et blanches, et ses doigts étaient longs et fins… comme avant. Réalisant cela, il fit apparaître un miroir d'un geste rapide et s'observa, surpris, tout en portant ses mains à son visage, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Sa peau n'avait plus cet aspect cireux d'autrefois, elle était pâle et douce, son nez était droit et fin et sa bouche avait de nouveau des lèvres. Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'humanoïde d'autrefois, il avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan, celle de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

''_Je suis… redevenu moi-même.'' _pensa-t-il en se mettant à sourire doucement, il se remémora alors les derniers évènements_. ''C'est sûrement grâce au sortilège de Pot… Potter !''_ Se rappelant soudainement de la jeune fille, il se mit à tourner la tête à gauche et à droite, la cherchant des yeux. La pièce était bien trop sombre, il claqua alors ses doigts et une boule de lumière bleutée apparut dans l'air, éclairant les environs.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette immobile était couchée sur le plancher, face contre terre. Tom s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le corps inconscient. Posant ses doigts au niveau du coup de la jeune fille, il soupira de soulagement en constatant un pouls régulier bien que faible. Au moins, elle était toujours vivante. Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle baignait dans une grande flaque de liquide sombre… _du sang_.

Avisant le grand lit à côté, il fit léviter la jeune sorcière et la posa sur le matelas après avoir lancé au préalable un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements poisseux. Il lança ensuite un autre sortilège afin de connaître exactement son état, et il n'était vraiment pas bon. Le corps de Potter rougeoyait, signe qu'elle avait perdu bien trop de sang, de plus, elle avait une hémorragie interne qu'il se dépêcha d'ailleurs de stopper, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses connaissances en ce qui concernait médecine magique. Le sort de diagnostic avait également détecté un poumon perforé, trois côtes cassées, le poignet gauche brisé, une cheville foulée, et bien d'autres blessures sur son corps bien que plus superficielles, elle avait également une blessure assez importante dans son dos mais par chance, sa moelle épinière n'avait pas été atteinte. Et bien entendu, ses réserves de magie étaient quasiment vides, il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle soit encore en vie après tout ce qu'elle venait de subir, enfin, ce n'était pour rien qu'on la nommait la Survivante, se dit-il distraitement.

Il s'apprêta à lui porter les premiers soins mais se sentit soudainement vaciller. Ses réserves magiques étaient elles aussi très faibles et la magie sans baguette lui en demandait beaucoup. Fermant un moment les yeux pour faire passer son mal de tête, il fit ensuite appeler sa baguette qui vola jusqu'à lui. La sentir au creux de sa main lui donnait une sensation plutôt agréable, avoir enfin le contrôle de son corps, c'était quelque chose de si lointain et à laquelle il n'était plus accoutumé depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir administré à la jeune fille quelques sorts de guérison, il observa de nouveau son état, mais celui-ci ne s'était amélioré que très peu, les plaies avaient du mal à se refermer et elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu aisément penser qu'elle était déjà morte si ce n'était le faible souffle qui s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres. Elle avait perdu une quantité considérable de sang et la seule solution pour y remédier était de lui faire boire une potion de régénération sanguine.

Se redressant, Tom examina la salle, ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce que celle où s'était déroulé leur dernier duel. Mais c'était étrange, à ce moment-là, le manoir entier tombait en ruine alors que maintenant, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout était en ordre, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais laissant de côtés ses interrogations, il décida de sortir de la pièce, apparemment ils étaient encore au manoir de Dorchester et il semblait n'y avoir personne aux alentours. Il parcourut silencieusement les longs couloirs dans l'intention de rejoindre les cachots, il connaissait très bien cette demeure, elle lui avait servi de nombreuses fois après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. Arrivé devant une lourde porte en bois ancien, il la poussa pour y trouver derrière une pièce rempli de chaudrons et de fioles dont le contenu était plus que douteux. Il s'agissait de son ancien laboratoire où il avait entreposé de nombreux ingrédients de potions en cas d'urgence puisque très peu de personnes connaissaient cet endroit, de plus, énormément de protections entourait la demeure, c'était l'endroit idéal.

Il s'avança et se dirigea vers une des étagères où plusieurs fioles étaient alignées. En prenant une au hasard, il l'examina attentivement, c'était une potion parfaitement préparée mais d'où provenait-elle ? Ce manoir avait été abandonné et il ne servait plus que pour y enfermer des prisonniers. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de potions et d'ingrédients ici. Choisissant d'y repenser plus tard, il prit avec lui diverses potions de guérison et remonta rejoindre la blessée.

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien que le contraire l'aurait fortement étonné. Il déposa sa charge sur la table de nuit et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une chaise près du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il attrapa alors une fiole rempli d'un liquide sombre qui permettait de reconstituer le sang perdu. Il retira le bouchon et avec délicatesse, passa une main sous la nuque de la jeune fille pour redresser son visage et tenta de lui faire avaler la mixture mais en vain. Il poussa un petit soupir et ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, porta la fiole à ses propres lèvres pour y verser le fluide, ceci fait, il posa sa bouche sur celle de la brune, la forçant ainsi à boire le liquide. Il s'écarta ensuite et essuya de son pouce les quelques gouttes de potion qui avaient coulé sur le menton de l'adolescente. Celle-ci reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, signe que le remède agissait correctement.

Il jeta ensuite plusieurs sorts et saisit l'onguent sur le meuble et l'appliqua doucement sur ses diverses blessures, puis il finit par bander ses plaies. Par la suite, Tom déboutonna la chemise de la jeune sorcière en partant du bas pour révéler une profonde entaille au niveau de son abdomen et finit de passer la crème sur la coupure avec attention. Ceci fait il referma le vêtement et rabattit une couverture sur le corps froid, la mettant plus à l'aise. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien, il transforma sa chaise en fauteuil plus confortable et se laissa choir dessus avec un petit soupir de fatigue.

Il ferma ses yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière, permettant à son esprit de se reposer un peu, l'épuisement gagnant petit à petit son corps engourdi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant utilisé sa magie, c'était assez éreintant. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, baignant de ses rayons la forêt dense de cette campagne isolée du Pays de Galles. Les lueurs traversèrent une des fenêtres d'un grand manoir pour venir éclairer un visage endormi. Tom, toujours installé dans son fauteuil, avait la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Ses traits fins et réguliers affichaient en ce moment un air serein et doux qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais d'habitude. Pendant ces rares instants, le jeune homme n'avait rien de l'être impitoyable et sans cœur dont les gens le qualifiaient, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un bel ange endormi. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle léger tandis que son front, barré de mèches aussi noires que l'ébène, se plissait doucement à cause de la luminosité qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Ses paupières papillonnèrent rapidement, s'habituant à la clarté ambiante, on pouvait alors distinguer une paire d'yeux dont la couleur était vraiment unique, ils étaient d'une étrange couleur pourpre, et selon s'ils étaient placés dans un endroit plus ou moins éclairés, ils devenaient mauves ou alors grenats.

Tom passa une main sur son visage pour mieux se réveiller puis il posa ses yeux sur le corps ensommeillé de la jeune Potter. Alors tout cela était bien réel, il avait repris possession de son corps, Zenon avait été chassé à jamais, à cette réflexion, un petit sourire cruel étira ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, il espérait vraiment que l'esprit souffrait maintenant. Il quitta ensuite son fauteuil avec regret pour se poster devant la fenêtre poussiéreuse, il ne savait toujours pas où ils se trouvaient, enfin si, ils étaient dans le manoir de Dorchester mais le souvenir qu'il en avait était une demeure tombant en ruine et pourtant, elle semblait bien solide en ce moment.

Il fronça profondément les sourcils tout en fixant l'intense végétation entourant le domaine, il détestait ne pas comprendre, il haïssait le fait de ne pas avoir le contrôle total dans une situation, c'était vraiment un sentiment très désagréable, surtout pour lui qui avait toujours tout maîtrisé. C'était pour ça qu'il était parfois plus en colère contre lui-même que contre l'esprit maléfique. Il était parfaitement au courant des risques qu'il encourrait en allant trouver Zenon, mais à cette époque, il était plus aveuglé par la puissance considérable qu'il pourrait lui apporter et aussi, dans son orgueil démesuré, il avait pensé qu'il aurait su contenir l'esprit, mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire, et ça, c'était vraiment impardonnable venant de sa part. À cause de sa trop grande confiance en lui-même, il avait passé plus de quarante ans prisonnier de l'esprit d'un démon, et si Potter n'avait pas lancé le sortilège de dépossession, il y serait encore.

Fixant son regard sur la jeune fille, il se demanda où elle avait pu apprendre ce sortilège, après tout, il n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mais aussi comment avait-elle su qu'il était possédé, personne ne le savait, pas même Dumbledore, sinon le vieux directeur aurait agi depuis longtemps, même s'il n'avait eu que des doutes. Potter était vraiment incroyable, non seulement elle avait réussi ce sortilège alors qu'elle était très faible mais en plus, elle était toujours vivante. S'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, il massa doucement ses tempes, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la jeune fille lui semblait incompréhensible, elle était comme une perpétuelle énigme. Au moment où elle avait échappé au sortilège de mort, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle et il avait eu raison. Mais pour être honnête, lui aussi avait ressenti de la rage en constatant que le sortilège mortel n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle alors que lui y était faible, il avait cherché durant de nombreuses années un moyen de devenir invulnérable et voilà qu'un simple bébé arrivait à contrer la mort et aussi à réduire à néant le démon Zenon. La fureur l'avait lui aussi possédé pendant une période et il avait voulu, tout comme l'esprit, la mort de la jeune fille, mais avec le temps, il avait compris que cette haine qu'il croyait ressentir envers elle était en réalité dirigée vers lui qui était incapable d'imposer sa volonté à son propre corps.

Chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit, il s'avança vers le grand lit à baldaquin et s'assit sur le rebord, observant en silence le visage de la jeune fille.

« Qui es-tu donc, Haley Potter ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avança sa main et éloigna délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui ombrageait les paupières résolument closes. Il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner contre Zenon, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier, il ignorait ce qui lui avait pris, même s'il ne le regrettait pas. Par certains côtés, Potter le faisait penser à lui-même, ils se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points mais étaient aussi tellement différents.

Tom vit alors un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la sorcière, elle avait peut-être mal, il n'avait pas pu soigner toutes ses blessures, notamment celle du dos. L'entaille était bien trop profonde, il préférait qu'elle soit réveillée avant qu'il n'y touche, il craignait que la douleur ne soit trop forte sans potion sans douleur, son état était encore très fragile, il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'elle se soit un peu stabilisée.

Puis, se relevant, il prit la décision de se rendre à l'extérieur, il devait découvrir où ils avaient atterri exactement. Quittant la pièce, il s'assura de placer au préalable un sort de protection, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il traversa les couloirs silencieusement et avant d'ouvrir les portes du bâtiment, il fit apparaître un miroir et changea son apparence, il ne savait pas où il était, il était donc préférable de ne pas montrer son vrai visage. S'observa dans la glace, il vit ses traits se transformer, ils étaient plus grossiers plus ronds et une moustache bien fourni apparu sous son nez, ses yeux prirent une couleur brune banale, quant à son corps, il rapetissa et s'épaissit, il ressemblait maintenant à un bonhomme banal. Satisfait de son apparence, il se chargea ensuite de modifier ses vêtements pour qu'ils aient l'air plus _moldus_. Il poussa ensuite les lourdes portes et sortit dans l'air frais du matin, il allait devoir traverser la forêt puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner à partir d'ici. S'il se souvenait bien, le village le plus proche était composé exclusivement de moldus et il se situait à une vingtaine de kilomètres, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas passer la journée dans la forêt.

* * *

Perché en haut d'une colline, Tom aperçut enfin le village qu'il recherchait un peu plus loin. Il y était presque, il continua ainsi sa marche, par chance, il n'avait rencontré aucune créature de quelque sorte pour le moment. Alors qu'il s'approchait du petit bourg, il remarqua que les routes étaient plutôt désertes, il était pourtant près de midi. Il remarqua à sa droite un petit magasin et se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis une éternité –Zenon ne semblait pas connaître la faim– il décida d'y pénétrer et d'acheter un peu de nourriture, Potter aussi aurait faim quand elle se réveillerait. Pénétrant dans la petite boutique, le jeune homme prit simplement de la soupe en boîte, du pain et quelques fruits, ils s'en contenteraient pour le moment. Arrivé devant la caisse, son regard fut attiré par le journal du jour puis quelques secondes après, il se saisit brusquement du quotidien, ses yeux bruns fixés sur l'inscription en début de page.

« Comment… » Se rendant compte subitement que son attitude pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux des autres, Tom reprit un air impassible tandis qu'il saluait la caissière d'un signe de tête poli.

« Cela fera douze livres sterling, monsieur. »

Tom fixa alors la femme droit dans les yeux, les siens reprirent un instant cette couleur violette si singulière, puis le regard de la caissière devint plus terne et morne alors qu'elle déclarait d'une voix sans aucune intonation : « Je vous remercie de votre visite, passez une bonne journée. »

Tom quitta rapidement la petite échoppe, portant d'une main son sac de provisions. Il pressa le pas sur le chemin du retour, il voulait avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait vu sur le journal mais attendait d'être arrivé au manoir pour cela.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, montant les escaliers de pierre pour gagner la chambre où reposait Potter. Il s'assura ensuite que rien n'avait changeait depuis son départ et déposa le sac de papier sur une table avant de prendre précipitamment le journal qui s'y trouvait et de l'étaler devant lui. Il resta de longues minutes sans faire un seul geste, les yeux fixés sur la date inscrite au-dessus des gros titres:

_1__er__ Août 1977_

Il se laissa ensuite choir sur une chaise derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils… ils avaient atterri dans le passé ? C'était dur à avaler, même pour lui, il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Son cerveau fonctionna à vive allure, tentant de trouve une explication logique à leur situation, il était pourtant certain qu'aucun sortilège ayant un rapport quelconque avec le temps n'avait été lancé, serait-ce un effet secondaire du sortilège de dépossession ? Non, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, Merlin était resté à son époque après qu'il ait détruit Morgan. Etait-ce dû à une combinaison de sorts ? Ou alors peut-être que les étoiles étaient dans une configuration précise ce soir-là ?

Soupirant de lassitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'exaspération. Il y avait tellement de possibilités à envisager mais aucun moyen pour les valider ou les réfuter. Peut-être que Potter en savait plus ? Mais il doutait de cela, il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'avait lancé de sorts qui auraient pu les faire voyager dans le temps, d'ailleurs les déplacements temporels avaient toujours été pour lui une chose, non impossible, mais seulement une notion théorique et irréalisable dans la pratique puisqu'elle requérait une quantité de magie exponentielle qui n'existait pas sur Terre, du moins à sa connaissance –et elle était grande !–. Mais alors comment expliquer ce qui leur été arrivé ?

Se massant les temps avec dextérité, il décida de penser à tout cela plus tard, tout ceci n'était que spéculations et malheureusement, il ne disposait pas des moyens nécessaires pour effectuer des recherches approfondies sur la question. Et le seul endroit où il pourrait éventuellement trouver des explications était… Poudlard. _''Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Poudlard possède une des bibliothèques les plus riches du monde magique, la réponse a de fortes chances de se trouver là-bas !''_ Il se mit ensuite pas à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, toute fatigue envolée. Leur seule solution était de se faufiler à Poudlard afin de rechercher les informations qui leur étaient nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent retourner à leur époque, mais il n'était pas dupe, il était impossible de pénétrer l'école de sorcellerie et d'y ressortir sans se faire repérer, les protections entourant le château étaient bien trop nombreuses et puissantes. Il allait leur falloir intégrer l'école en s'y inscrivant et donc avertir le directeur, mais il était hors de question pour Tom d'informer Dumbledore sur leur véritable identité, cela créerait trop de problèmes et de questions. De plus, il ignorait les conséquences que ce genre de révélations entraînerait sur l'équilibre du temps et il n'avait aucune envie de les expérimenter malgré sa curiosité habituelle.

Cependant, être admis à Poudlard n'était pas non plus chose aisée, surtout en ces temps de guerre. 1977… À cette époque, Zenon faisait déjà semer la terreur dans le monde magique en tant que Voldemort. Dumbledore ne les acceptera pas dans le château sans s'être assuré qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace pour ses élèves. Mais de toutes les façons, ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative. Se rasseyant à la table, il posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. Il fallait tout d'abord attendre que Potter se réveille, en espérant qu'elle se réveille un jour, il restait un mois avant la rentrée des classes et si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux d'ici là, il devrait trouver un autre moyen pour la faire entrer dans l'établissement sans que quiconque ne soit au courant, sinon trop de questions indésirables seront posées et il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver à cette éventualité.

Le plus pratique serait qu'il postule pour être professeur Contre les Forces Du Mal, s'il se souvenait bien, le poste était vacant chaque année depuis le jour où Zenon se l'était vu refusé par Albus. Oui, être un membre du corps enseignant serait beaucoup plus commode pour rassembler des informations plutôt que s'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, de plus, il pourrait présenter la jeune fille comme une élève qui était à sa charge depuis que ses parents avaient été tués durant la guerre, ainsi, ils seront plus réticents à leur poser des questions.

Fort de sa décision, Tom fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre afin d'effectuer sa requête auprès du vieux directeur. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre, prit un objet quelconque se trouvant sur une commode et après une brève incantation, celui-ci se métamorphosa en un hibou de couleur brune.

« Porte ceci à Poudlard immédiatement. » lui dit-il en attachant la lettre à sa patte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le grand lit à baldaquin et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, la brune dormait encore d'un profond sommeil, il posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant. Soupirant, il invoqua d'un geste de sa baguette une petite bassine d'eau fraîche ainsi qu'un tissu, après l'avoir trempé et essoré, il le plaça délicatement sur le front de la jeune fille, puis il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre afin de la laisser se reposer quand il observa soudainement ses propres mains. Avec toute cette agitation, il en avait oublié de reprendre sa véritable apparence, il ferma donc un instant ses yeux, se concentrant pour retrouver ses traits originaux.

Quittant la pièce, il décida de se rendre dans la bibliothèque du manoir afin de vérifier s'il pouvait trouver des éléments intéressants.

* * *

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée dans cette époque et Potter ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Tom avait adopté une sorte de rituel, tous les matins, il vérifiait si l'état de la jeune fille avait changé puis il se rendait au village pour _acheter _le journal et parfois de la nourriture sous une fausse apparence. Rentré au manoir, il contrôlait de nouveau la santé de la Survivante, changeant de temps en temps ses bandages puis il allait à la bibliothèque ou au laboratoire confectionner des potions. En fait, il avait remarqué que la majeure partie de ses journées consistait surtout à s'occuper de Potter, il n'arrivait pas à en connaître la raison mais il lui était difficile de laisser la jeune fille, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait libéré du démon et aussi, elle était pour lui une sorte de point de repère, il ne saurait comment l'expliquer avec exactitude mais il avait l'impression d'être plus rassuré lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Fermant le grimoire qui se trouvait sur ses genoux avec un soupir, le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, ses yeux se posèrent distraitement sur le bureau d'en face. Un parchemin y était posé dessus, il s'agissait de la réponse de Dumbledore à sa lettre précédente, elle lui était parvenue il y avait quelques jours de cela, lui annonçant qu'il acceptait une entrevue avec lui et Potter afin de leur donner une réponse. Ils avaient convenu de se voir le 12 Août et d'ici là, il espérait que sa compagne soit sortie de son sommeil prolongé.

* * *

_L'endroit était totalement sombre, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans les environs, ni aucun son, le silence total. Personne ne pouvait donc apercevoir la fine silhouette recroquevillée et tremblante. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression d'y être depuis toujours. Elle avait tellement peur, non… plus que ça, elle était complètement terrorisée. Il faisait si noir qu'il lui était impossible d'y voir quoique ce soit, si bien qu'elle ne faisait plus la différence quand elle fermait ou qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne sentait rien et n'entendait que le silence. Au départ, elle avait tenté de hurler mais s'était vite rendu compte que le moindre petit son était banni de l'endroit, même si elle essayait de taper dans ses mains, aucun bruit n'était perceptible, c'était comme si tous ses sens lui avaient été retiré, mis à part le toucher, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, ses mains serrant fortement ses avant-bras, ce simple toucher la rassurait énormément, c'était ce qui la préservait encore de la folie._

_Soudain, elle aperçut un vif éclat devant elle. Elle resta un long moment à fixer cette lueur brute, comme hypnotisée. Elle sentait que ses yeux la brûlaient, n'étant plus habitués à la lumière, mais elle ne pouvait et ne voulait détacher son regard, craignant que si elle s'en détournait, elle disparaîtrait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Puis, elle sembla diminuer d'intensité, donnant l'impression de s'éteindre, et à cette soudaine constatation, la silhouette se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair et accourut vers la source de ce rayon lumineux. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré les courbatures douloureuses qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps après tant de temps restée immobile, elle sentait que cette lueur, aussi étrange fut-elle était son unique porte de sortie, sa dernière chance de quitter cet enfer._

_Mais plus elle avançait, plus il lui semblait que cette lumière s'éloignait et qu'elle lui échappait. Elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et tendit alors son bras devant elle, dans un geste vain pour attraper cet élément qui la sauverait peut-être des ténèbres environnantes._

_« NOOONNN… !! »_

* * *

Tom leva soudainement les yeux de son livre en entendant le léger bruissement provenant du lit. Et s'approchant, il rencontra deux grands yeux verts le fixer d'un air apeuré.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir perdu sa seule chance de sortir d'ici, tout autour d'elle devint d'un blanc immaculé, si bien qu'elle dut fermer les yeux devant tant d'éclat, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle tomba sur un étrange regard violet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haley cligna plusieurs des yeux, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui se passait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes, et sa respiration était très rapide, comme si elle venait de courir pendant des heures. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle tenta de lever la tête pour en connaître l'origine et en avisant la grande silhouette à ses côtés, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La Survivante dévisagea longuement le jeune homme près d'elle sans oser dire un seul mot tellement tout cela lui semblait irréel.

De courts cheveux d'un noir d'encre tombant élégamment autour d'un visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques, de hautes pommettes saillantes, une bouche aux lèvres fines et pour finir, un regard incroyablement perçant. Mais que diable faisait Voldemort à ses côtés et de plus dans son corps d'adolescent ??

Les sorciers étaient tous deux immobiles, la jeune fille allongée sur le lit et son vis-à-vis debout, légèrement penché vers elle, un bras écartant les tentures d'un vert sombre. Tom décida alors de briser le silence :

« Potter ? » murmura-t-il.

Haley, le voyant s'approcher, sursauta brusquement et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de son ennemi, mais son corps refusait ostensiblement de bouger et par désespoir de cause, elle cria d'une voix un peu cassée et tremblante :

« A… Approchez pas ! »

Elle essaya de nouveau de se redresser mais à ce simple geste, elle sentit une douleur sourde envahir tout son corps, c'était insupportable et elle ne put empêcher un gémissement plaintif de franchir ses lèvres. La brune vit alors qu'on lui tendait une fiole contenant un liquide ambré et elle leva lentement ses yeux vers le mage noir, lui lançant un regard effaré. Tom soupira puis répondit à sa question muette :

« C'est une potion anti-douleur, tu as mal n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu guérir toutes tes blessures, bois-ça, ça ira mieux après. » Voyant que la jeune fille ne faisait toujours aucun geste, il continua d'une voix moins patiente : « Ce n'est pas du poison, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait pendant ton sommeil au lieu de perdre mon temps à te soigner. »

Notant que l'homme commençait à s'énerver devant sa paralysie, Haley décida de prendre la potion qui se présentait à elle, bien qu'encore méfiante. Mais il n'avait pas tort après tout et puis, au point où elle en était, elle aurait tout accepté pourvu que sa souffrance s'atténue un peu. Elle ferma les yeux et porta le petit récipient à ses lèvres, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un piège de la part de son ennemi, heureusement, ça ne semblait pas être le cas et quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit que la douleur qui déchirait son corps disparaissait petit à petit. Elle lui rendit la fiole vide, marmonnant un remerciement quasi-inaudible.

« Y a pas de quoi. » lui répondit-il. Tom s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit et s'apprêta à poser sa main sur le front de la brune pour relever sa température mais celle-ci s'écarta brusquement. Son vis-à-vis la jaugea un moment de son regard pourpre, elle était visiblement soupçonneuse et un peu effrayé, il était sûr qu'elle se serait éloignée autant que possible de lui si elle l'avait pu. « Bon, je vois qu'on n'arrivera à rien si je ne t'explique pas. »

Un silence suivit ses mots avant que l'adolescente ne consente à demander :

« M'e… m'expliquer ? »

« Te souviens-tu du dernier sort que tu as utilisé durant notre duel ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Haley réfléchit un instant, essayant de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs, puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

« Le sortilège de dépossession. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Exactement. Et il se trouve qu'il a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Hein ? » dit-elle, incrédule, fixant le Seigneurs des Ténèbres dans les yeux. Le livre où elle avait lu ce sort lui revint rapidement en mémoire. « Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous étiez… »

« Oui, j'étais possédé par Zenon. » finit-il d'une voix un peu plus sombre, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ces souvenirs peu réjouissants.

« De… depuis quand ? »

Tom croisa les bras puis déclara : « Je suis allé le trouver quand j'avais 19 ans. »

« 'Allé le trouver ?' » répéta-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide à faire au monde, ce que Tom répondit par un regard noir féroce, la défendant de faire un autre commentaire.

Haley déglutit difficilement, mais elle se mit à regarder son compagnon d'un nouvel œil, ayant encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que ces révélations impliquaient. Si elle se souvenait bien, il fallait environ cinq ans pour perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps face à Zenon. Mais alors tous ces morts, tous ces massacres en tant que Voldemort, et même la mort de ses parents et celle de Sirius, la personne en face de lui n'y serait donc pour rien ? Le jeune homme ne serait donc qu'une victime –certes pas totalement innocente mais tout de même– des agissements de cet esprit malfaisant ? Tout le monde aurait donc eu tort depuis le début ?

__

**À Suivre…**

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme je l'ai dit au début, il s'agit plus d'un interlude pour la fic, c'est pour ça qu'en définitive, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. C'était surtout pour faire un débriefing de leur situation, même si j'ai l'impression de m'être beaucoup répétée dans ce chapitre, mais bon, je l'aime comme il est. Mais il y a aura plus d'actions dans le prochain, promis :)__, le bon côté de la chose c'est que je n'ai mis qu'un mois pour l'écrire, bon ce n'est pas non plus hyper rapide mais plus qu'avant en tout cas, lol._

_À Bientôt.  
__Sayuri Quinn_


	8. Nouvelles identités

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, non je ne suis pas morte, lol. Ça fait un (long) moment depuis que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai été atteinte d'une paresse chronique qui a la fâcheuse tendance de persisté. J'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci et j'avais un peu de mal à continuer, mais j'aime toujours autant cette fic et que je compte bien la terminer (même si la fin sera dans longtemps, je prévois encore plusieurs chapitres, et vu ma vitesse actuelle…). Mais je dois avouer que cette année, les cours et la charge de travail sont beaucoup plus conséquents que les années précédentes, c'est logique me direz-vous, mais à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à un si grand écart.**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai profité de ces petites vacances pour vous pondre un chapitre que j'espère, vous apprécierez. J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour les prochains chapitres, même si c'est un peu bancal, mais en tout cas, je pense qu'ils viendront plus rapidement que celui-là. Voilà, et encore pardon pour cette longue attente.**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Aélyhne :** Salut, merci pour tes compliments. Tu écris des romans ? Sur quoi ? Je te souhaite bon courage dans ce cas, tu es bien courageuse, moi j'en serais jamais capable, rien que pour les fics, c'est la galère alors pour un roman… Et puis, on sait jamais, ton roman pourrait devenir un best-seller plus tard, lol. J'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée d'un Harry-fille, je ne me lasse pas de chercher de nouvelles idées pour ce personnages. En tout cas, voilà la suite. Bisous.  
PS : J'espère que tu t'en sors pour tes études également, avec la S, on a vraiment pas de repos.

**Blakie :** Salut. Désolée pour l'attente, personnellement, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre mais ma muse va et vient comme bon lui chante, lol, j'essaierai de la raisonner pour les prochains chapitres. Les deux vont se rapprocher, c'est certain mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'arriver à ce moment-là. a+

Je remercie également **Rebecca-Black**, **Anastasya24**, **666Naku**, **TheDrEamSpEcTraL**,** jade-oopale**, **Flore Jade** et **Aodren** pour avoir laissé une review, merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Haley déglutit difficilement, mais elle se mit à regarder son compagnon d'un nouvel œil, ayant encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que ces révélations impliquaient. Si elle se souvenait bien, il fallait environ cinq ans pour perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps face à Zenon. Mais alors tous ces morts, tous ces massacres en tant que Voldemort, et même la mort de ses parents et celle de Sirius, la personne en face de lui n'y serait donc pour rien ? Le jeune homme ne serait donc qu'une victime –certes pas totalement innocente mais tout de même– des agissements de cet esprit malfaisant ? Tout le monde aurait donc eu tort depuis le début ?_

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles identités**

Tom fixa la jeune fille un moment en silence avant de se lever brusquement et de disparaître de la chambre. Haley le regarda faire sans mot dire mais elle était tout de même perplexe, _Je ne l'ai tout de même pas vexé, si ?_ Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que le brun était déjà revenu, un plateau à la main qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table de nuit. Dessus se trouvaient un bol de soupe, une miche de pain et un verre d'eau.

« C'est pour toi, il faut que tu manges. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? » dit Tom face au regard curieux que lui lançait l'adolescente.

Elle fixa de nouveau le plat de nourriture d'un air dubitatif, que diable se passait-il, tout d'abord il la soignait puis il la nourrissait, où était le piège ? Puis, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, son estomac se mit à gargouiller, ce qui la fit rougir de gêne et la décida à accepter le bol fumant qu'on lui tendait sans se poser plus de questions. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être empoisonné. Elle leva sa cuillère à portée de ses lèvres et souffla doucement dessus avant d'avaler le liquide brûlant. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux de bien être, sentant la chaleur envahir petit à petit son corps engourdi, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas.

Après avoir fini son plat, elle reposa le bol avec précaution la table près d'elle, elle avait bien mangé mais elle avait senti tout du long le regard perçant du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres et ça la gênait horriblement. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, celui-ci continuait de l'observer avec un air pensif.

« Quoi ? Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se risqua-t-elle enfin à demander. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter, elle avait l'impression d'être devant un inconnu mais elle savait bien qu'il n'en était pas un, la situation lui paraissait bien trop étrange.

« Tu es une personne vraiment très intéressante. » répondit-il enfin après quelques instants.

« Quoi ? » Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de choses qu'elle s'attendait à entendre venant de sa part.

« Réussir le sortilège de dépossession du premier coup et à un si jeune âge, c'est déjà un grand exploit, mais en plus, rester en vie après ça, cela relève pratiquement du miracle. »

« Ah… » C'était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait lancé un sortilège très dangereux auquel Merlin lui-même y avait succombé. « On m'a souvent dit que j'avais beaucoup de chances et que j'aimais bien jouer avec la mort quand je combattais, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas complètement tort. » fit-elle avec un petit rire sans joie. « Mais de toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. » finit-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible mais que Tom réussit malgré tout à percevoir.

Il la considéra un instant avant de se diriger vers la seule commode de la pièce et de prendre un pot contenant une sorte de pâte verdâtre et de consistance visqueuse dans un des tiroirs. Il revint près de la jeune fille qui le regardait toujours sans oser bouger.

« Enlève ta chemise. »

« Par… Pardon !? » cria presque Haley. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup de lui demander de se déshabiller ?

« Je dois appliquer cette crème sur ton dos, il est gravement blessé. » expliqua-t-il le visage impassible.

« Il est hors de question que je retire mes vêtements avec vous dans la même pièce ! Vous l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais je suis une fille et pas un garçon ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Tom passa alors une main lasse sur son jeune visage et la Survivante l'entendit marmonner : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue ? »

« Ecoute, à moins que tu n'y arrives seule, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions alors dépêche-toi. » dit-il avec agacement. « Eh puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça ton corps m'intéressait. »

Haley lui lança un regard noir mais obtempéra après quelques instants. Elle se tourna, dos à lui, et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, se sentant tout d'un coup un peu bête. Même s'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent, il n'en était pas un et avait des décennies de vécues derrière lui, elle ne devait être qu'une simple gamine à ses yeux. Elle retira le tissu avec précaution en grimaçant légèrement, elle ressentait parfaitement la douleur dans son dos à présent, cela aurait été sûrement pire encore si elle n'avait pas pris une potion contre la douleur. Elle leva les bras pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge mais dans sa tentative, elle pressa sa plaie, ce qui la fit haleter légèrement. Remarquant cela, Tom retira lui-même le sous-vêtement, veillant à ne pas aggraver la blessure. Il retraça ensuite de son index la longue entaille qui lui zébrait le dos sans pour autant la toucher. Cela créait un contraste saisissant sur sa peau pâle.

« C'est plus profond que je ne le pensais. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Il plongea alors les doigts dans la pâte gluante qu'il avait confectionnée, il s'apprêta à l'appliquer sur la blessure de la jeune Potter puis suspendit soudain son geste. « Ah oui, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux. » la prévint-il d'un ton détaché.

''_Ouais, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai avec.'' _Pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma brusquement ses yeux avec un sifflement de douleur, _''c'est ça qu'il appelle 'un peu' ?''_ Elle était habituée à la souffrance physique mais là, elle avait l'impression qu'on la brûlait au fer rouge. Elle attendit un instant, la douleur semblait plus supportable maintenant, ce qui la soulageait beaucoup. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle se sentait épuisée et se mit lentement à somnoler.

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant. » lui dit-il.

Sursautant légèrement, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Pendant un moment, elle avait complètement oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait et surtout _avec qui_. La situation actuelle dépassait son entendement et elle ne savait plus que penser, elle se laissait guider par le jeune homme sans vraiment chercher à résister. Pourtant, celui-ci était son ennemi, même s'il avait été possédé pendant tous ce temps, il n'en restait pas moins mauvais. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et tué son oncle ainsi que sa famille paternelle, alors pourquoi était-elle si apathique en sa présence ? Pourquoi le sorcier ne la tuait-il pas ? Pourquoi se dérangeait-il pour la soigner et s'occuper d'elle ? Plusieurs questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit encore embrumé, renforçant son mal de tête. Elle sentait aussi les mouvements réguliers dans son dos, ils étaient… apaisants, la main sur sa peau était douce et chaude, difficile à croire qu'elle appartenait à Lord Voldemort. À ce moment-là, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que céder à l'inconscience qui s'approchait de plus de plus.

« Lève les bras, je dois bander ta blessure. »

Haley rouvrit alors brusquement les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermé. Elle avait encore oublié la présence de l'homme derrière elle, c'était vraiment imprudent de sa part, dire que Snape ne cessait de lui répéter de faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas ainsi.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, ses bras étaient serrés contre sa poitrine, retenant encore son soutien-gorge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le relâcha alors et le sous-vêtement tomba sur le matelas alors qu'elle faisait ce que Voldemort avait demandé. Elle entendit un léger bruit avant qu'il ne commence à entourer son corps de bandes d'un blanc immaculé. Ses gestes étaient délicats et précis et alors qu'elle observait sa poitrine être recouverte de bandages, elle se rendit compte, légèrement surprise, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment embarrassée par la situation comme elle pensait l'être, non, en fait, elle se sentait vulnérable et faible. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans défense, comme lorsqu'elle avait vu son parrain traverser le voile, à ce moment-là non plus elle n'avait rien pu faire.  
Tom vit alors les épaules de la jeune fille trembler légèrement mais continua son bandage sans mot dire.

« C'est fini, essaye de ne pas t'allonger sur le dos pour le moment, la plaie doit d'abord cicatriser. » l'informa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Haley, toujours dos à lui, se rhabilla en silence, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le ventre et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fixant le mur d'un air absent. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, décida de se rendre dans le laboratoire et de fabriquer d'autres potions.

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, la Survivante laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Même en sachant que l'homme ne comptait pas la blesser ou la tuer, elle se sentait comme oppressée en sa présence, mais en même temps, elle était soulagée de ne pas être seule, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et son corps était encore bien trop faible. À cette pensée, elle serra les poings, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était triste à dire mais pour le moment, elle était complètement à la merci de Voldemort, et elle serait sûrement morte si ce dernier ne l'avait pas guérie de ses blessures. Elle sentit ensuite ses yeux la piquer désagréablement, elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, elle cligna rapidement des yeux, empêchant ainsi les larmes de couler, elle était déjà assez pathétique comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, elle était en vie après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, la fatigue reprenant le dessus, Haley se laissa emporter par le sommeil, espérant dans un coin de son esprit que tout ceci ne fut qu'un simple rêve.

* * *

La seconde fois qu'elle reprit connaissance après la bataille fut comme un électrochoc. À peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle sentit une douleur intolérable traverser tout son corps. Elle réalisa au bout de quelques instants que quelqu'un lui faisait boire un liquide et sans vraiment y réfléchir davantage, elle avala la mixture et sentit la douleur la quitter petit à petit. Reprenant ensuite ses esprits, elle vit Voldemort à ses côtés, le visage toujours sans expression.

« Tes blessures mettront du temps pour se refermer mais tu es hors de danger maintenant. » dit-il.

Haley le regarda un moment, _''je suppose que des remerciements sont de mises.''_ « Mer… merci. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ne te méprends pas surtout, je ne fais pas ça par gentillesse ou quoique ce soit. Tu m'as été d'une certaine aide en me débarrassant de Zenon alors je te rends simplement la pareille, de plus, vu l'état actuel des choses, j'aurais sûrement encore besoin de toi, donc je préfère te garder vivante pour le moment. » Sa voix s'était faite plus froide et plus méprisante au fil de son discours, ce qui rappela désagréablement à la jeune fille le Tom qu'elle avait vu dans la Chambre de Secrets.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je voulais simplement être polie. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? » renvoya-t-elle avec sarcasme, _''non mais pour qui se prend-il ?_ _'une certaine aide' ? tu parles, je l'ai quand même dépossédé, il devrait montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance.''_ Puis, repensant à ses dernière paroles, elle reprit : « Attendez, 'l'état actuel des choses' ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? » Il lui balança alors un journal pour seule réponse. Perplexe, la Survivante parcourut le papier des yeux, à première vue, il s'agissait d'un simple journal moldu, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

« C'est celui d'il y a quelques jours. Jette un œil à la date. » lui expliqua le sorcier d'une voix nonchalante.

« Hein ? » Son regard se fixa alors sur le haut de la première page, au-dessous des gros titres qui annonçaient l'approche d'une festivité quelconque. _''9 Août 1977_. _Quoi !?''_ Haley rapprocha le quotidien de son visage, à tel point qu'il effleurait son nez, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Vous… vous plaisantez ? » Le regard qu'il lui jeta lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux tout en reportant son attention sur le journal. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel face à cette question. « Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Il semblerait que nous ayons remonté le temps. »

« Mais… Comment ? Je pensais qu'il était impossible de remonter aussi loin dans le temps. »

« Eh bien, techniquement, cela est impossible. Même avec un retourneur de temps, on ne peut revenir que quelques jours en arrière au grand maximum, et à ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun autre artéfact permettant de voyager dans le temps. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. » Il s'arrêta alors de parler et ancra ses yeux pourpres dans ceux de la jeune fille. « Dis-moi, Potter, s'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque tu as lancé le sort de dépossession ? »

« Euh, je ne crois pas non, je me souviens juste que le manoir était sur le point de s'effondrer. » Ses souvenirs de leur duel lui étaient assez flous, de plus, elle était bien trop focalisée sur son ennemi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De toute manière, elle avait pensé y rester et ainsi peut-être aurait-elle pu… _''Attends une minute, 1977… est-il possible que ?''_ « Je… je ne sais pas si ça a un quelconque rapport avec la situation mais après avoir lancé le sort, j'ai pensé à mes parents. Je pensais que je pourrais finalement les rejoindre, et il me semble qu'à cette époque, ils entreront en dernière année à Poudlard. »

Tom la fixa pendant un moment mais sans vraiment la voir, son esprit réfléchissait à qu'elle venait de dire. Serait-il possible que Potter ait réussi ce que tous, même lui, pensait comme quelque chose d'impossible, elle les aurait fait voyager dans le temps rien qu'en souhaitant rejoindre ses parents ? Non, autrement, elle aurait remonté le temps il y a bien longtemps, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle pensait à eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce fait, leur situation actuelle était sans aucun doute liée à cette dernière pensée qu'avait eu la sorcière. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, la force du désespoir ? Ou bien quelque chose d'extérieur ?

Il soupira, frustré par cette énigme, décidément, cette gamine ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Il jeta un œil à la silhouette de la Survivante, elle était silencieuse depuis un bon moment, sa tête était baissée et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage, l'empêchant de distinguer son expression, il remarqua que ses mains, agrippées à la couverture, tremblaient un peu.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment mais elle l'avait aidé alors qu'il pensait avoir perdu tout espoir, il n'était pas un ingrat. Et puis de toute façon, il aurait sûrement besoin d'elle, sa mort le gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

« Mes parents, ils sont encore vivants à cette époque. Ils sont quelque part, peut-être en train de rire et de s'amuser dans l'insouciance. » Quelques gouttes d'eau coulèrent de son visage et échouèrent sur ses mains tremblantes.

Tom ne dit rien, l'étudiant en silence.

« J'espère que tu ne seras plus dans cet état lorsque tu seras face à eux. »

« Quoi ? » Haley avait relevé la tête, laissant voir ses yeux encore humides.

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, expliquant d'une voix indifférente : « On n'a pas le choix, j'ignore la raison pour laquelle nous avons atterri ici, notre seule solution est d'intégrer Poudlard pour faire des recherches, on obtiendra sûrement une réponse. »

« Alors, on… » Haley était encore sous le choc et n'arrivait pas tout à fait à prendre conscience de toute la situation.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, je ne lui ai rien dit sur notre identité, je lui ai simplement fait part de notre désir d'intégrer son école et il a accepté. Tu entreras comme élève de septième année à Poudlard à partir de la rentrée prochaine, donc dans environ trois semaines. »

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails mais apparemment, elle pourra rencontrer ses parents et revoir Sirius et Remus dans quelques semaines. À cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire venir égayer son visage.

« Vraiment ? Je suis tellement heureuse, je vous remercie infiniment. » lui sourit-elle.

« Tss. N'imagine pas que je fais ça pour toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment officiel, on a rendez-vous avec ce vieux fou dans deux jours, il veut d'abord nous rencontrer, même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque problème. J'avais prévu de m'y rendre seul mais comme tu as repris connaissance entre-temps, autant m'accompagner. »

La brune hocha la tête puis, une question vint lui tarauder l'esprit : « Mais, comment allez-vous faire ? Il connaît votre visage, non ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le connaît, et d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'oublie un jour. Je vais prendre une autre apparence et une nouvelle identité, cela va de soi. D'ailleurs, il en va de même pour toi. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, si ? »

« Idiote. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore née mais tes traits sont assez caractéristiques des Potter et il ne vaut mieux pas lever le moindre soupçon, ces temps-ci sont assez dangereux, les gens ont du mal à faire confiance aux inconnus, c'est même un miracle que Dumbledore ait accepté de nous rencontrer. »

''_Hum, par 'temps dangereux' je suppose qu'il veut parler de son homologue, c'est vrai qu'à cette époque, Voldemort était pratiquement à son apogée,''_ Haley se demanda ce qu'en pensait le jeune homme, son double était possédé par Zenon, il devait être furieux, pensait-il à aller le trouver pour tuer l'esprit ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Tom reprit : « Il y a aussi le fait que nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences que notre présence ici a engendrés. Il peut y avoir des répercussions graves sur le continuum espace-temps, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut en aucun cas essayer de changer le cours de l'histoire, notre arrivée prochaine à Poudlard sera déjà un grand bouleversement, il vaut mieux donc éviter les débordements, tu as bien compris ? » finit-il en la fixant d'un air froid.

Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard perçant, elle baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le cours du temps, Hermione le lui avait déjà dit lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année et qu'ils s'étaient servis du retourneur de temps. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu prévenir ses parents de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment sa vie aurait pu être s'ils avaient su que Pettigrew allait les mener à leur mort, ils seraient sans doute encore vivants et ils auraient pu former une famille, peut-être même qu'elle aurait eu des frères et sœurs.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit que les yeux du sorcier s'étaient assombris et qu'un éclat de colère y régnait. Mais ce n'était pas dirigé vers elle, il était en colère contre lui-même, lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir modifier l'histoire et se débarrasser de Zenon, après tout, l'esprit avait pratiquement volé sa vie. Elle se sentit un peu désolé pour lui, ça n'avait pas dû être facile de n'être plus maître de sa personne, surtout pour lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler. Elle ne le prenait pas en pitié mais c'était assez triste malgré tout.

« Hum, euh… alors vous entrerez aussi en tant qu'élève ? » osa-t-elle demander.

À cette question, Tom renifla d'un air dédaigneux. « Un élève ? Il en était hors de question, je n'ai aucune envie de côtoyer plus que nécessaire ces adolescents stupides. Je prendrai le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, apparemment, la place se libère chaque année, c'est une opportunité. En y allant en tant que professeur, j'aurais plus de liberté pour faire des recherches que si j'étais un élève. Mais trêve de bavardages, on a deux jours avant la rencontre avec Dumbledore et il ne faut pas que ce sénile se doute de quelque chose, autrement on l'aura sur le dos toute l'année. » Il soupira, cet homme avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. « Bien, alors tu entreras sous le nom de Haley Kimbers, tu as toujours vécu avec tes parents et tu as été instruite par eux. Ces derniers se sont faits tués par des mangemorts en voulant s'opposer à eux et ensuite, comme étant un ami proche de tes parents, tu as été placée sous ma garde, compris ? »

« Euh, oui. » acquiesça-t-elle, tentant s'enregistrer les informations qu'il lui donnait.

« Bien, je serai donc ton tuteur quand on sera à Poudlard, il faudra qu'on agisse en tant que proches parents dans ce cas. Je me ferai appeler Xavier Taylor. Ça fera moins suspicieux si je dis que je suis ton gardien plutôt que si j'y étais allé seul. »

« Vodemort ? Comment devrai-je agir envers vous ? »

« Fais comme tu le sens, essaie juste d'être la plus naturelle possible. Et aussi, cesse de me vouvoyer, ça ferait trop étrange. Commence par me tutoyer dès maintenant pour t'habituer, il ne faut pas que tu ais l'air d'hésiter. »

« Bien. »

Il la considéra un moment. « Et arrête de m'appeler Voldemort, je commence à détester cette appellation. »

Haley était un peu étonnée, c'était pourtant lui qui s'était créé ce nom, _''ça doit lui rappeler Zenon_._''_ « Comment dois-je vou-euh t'appeler ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer légèrement. « Tu peux m'appeler Tom si tu veux, ça m'est égal. »

« Vraiment ? » Lui qui semblait haïr ce nom depuis tout petit, il l'autorisait à le nommer ainsi ?

« Puisque je te le dis. » Dans sa voix perçait un certain agacement et Haley décida de ne rien ajouter de plus sur ce sujet. « Il faudra également que je renforce ta pratique en occlumancie, tes barrières sont plutôt solides mais Dumbledore sera capable de les briser s'il le désire. »

* * *

« Bon, il sera bientôt temps d'y aller. Tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire, Potter ? » demanda Tom en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Haley opina de la tête, se sentant tout de même un peu nerveuse. « Bien, dans ce cas, passons au changement d'apparence. » Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il resta ainsi pendant une bonne minute en silence avant d'amener une main devant le visage de la brune et de prononcer une sorte d'incantation latine. Au fur à mesure de ses paroles, Haley sentit quelques picotements lui parcourir le visage, ce n'était pas douloureux mais ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Elle ferma les yeux durant l'opération, puis au bout d'un moment, ne ressentant plus cette étrange sensation, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son vis-à-vis d'un air curieux.

« Parfait. » dit Tom sur un ton satisfait. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un miroir qui flottait dans les airs et le tendit à la jeune sorcière qui observa son nouveau reflet. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant châtain clair et étaient légèrement ondulés. Sa peau était plus pâle et les traits de son visage avaient un peu changé, il était maintenant plus difficile de faire le rapport avec les Potter, mais elle était toujours reconnaissable. Le seul élément qui attristait Haley était la couleur de ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus de cette couleur vert émeraude qui lui rappelait tant sa mère, mais étaient maintenant dans les tons bleu-vert bien que tirant un peu plus sur le bleu. Elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain vide en étudiant sa nouvelle apparence. Pour elle, son physique était l'une des seules choses qui la reliaient vraiment à ses parents, même si Remus et Sirius lui répétaient sans cesse que son cœur était similaire au leur et qu'elle possédait nombre de leurs traits de caractère, leur ressemblance au niveau du physique était la seule chose dont elle était certaine, et maintenant, il n'en restait plus rien.

Haley était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Voldemort avait également modifié son apparence, et lorsqu'elle détourna son regard du miroir, elle eut un léger sursaut en avisant le sorcier. Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé, à peu près dans la mi-vingtaine, ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés et ses yeux avaient une couleur bleue très claire. Son visage était toujours aussi beau, ses traits étaient peut-être un peu plus matures mais il en ressortait de sa personne la même confiance en soi, la même arrogance. Quelque soit son apparence, il y aura toujours cette aura autour de lui qui impose le respect et l'admiration et même de la crainte.

Elle posa alors sur regard sur le ciel nuageux qui surplombait la forêt environnante, elle avait vraiment de retourner chez elle, à Poudlard.

* * *

Deux silhouettes marchaient silencieusement en direction de l'énorme château situé sur une colline. Elles étaient toutes deux recouvertes d'une lourde cape, malgré la saison estuaire, le temps ne se prêtait pas à la chaleur et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à pleuvoir. Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux inconnus parvinrent finalement devant une immense grille de fer, ils ne durent patienter que quelques secondes avant de voir un homme d'une taille plus conséquente que la moyenne accourir à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu. » grommela Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il tenait à la main un grand trousseau de clef et il en choisit une qui semblait très vieille avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Un grincement retentit dans la plaine alors qu'il ouvrait la grille afin qu'ils puissent entrer. « Le directeur attendait votre arrivée, suivez-moi. »

Les deux arrivants s'étaient fait silencieux durant le chemin jusqu'au château, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner plus que cela le géant qui se faisait un plaisir de leur parler de l'école, croyant que ses compagnons n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Une femme se tenait à l'entrée du château, elle semblait avoir la quarantaine, son allure était droite et stricte et elle arborait un chignon serré, renforçant l'aura austère qui se dégageait d'elle, Haley reconnut immédiatement son professeur de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall.

« Enchantée, je suis le professeur MacGonagall. Vous êtes celui qui a postulé pour le poste de professeur de DCFM, je présume ? » Sa question posée sur un ton sec est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Tom ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, il abaissa son capuchon et sourit poliment à la femme plus âgé.

« En effet, madame. Je suis Xavier Taylor et voici ma filleule Haley, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. » répondit-il en inclinant respectueusement de la tête, suivit par Haley qui avait également retiré son couvre-chef.

La femme les regarda d'un œil sévère, semblant les évaluer rapidement. « Vous paraissez bien jeune pour être professeur. »

« Je suis sûre, madame que vous saurez porter plus d'attention à mes compétences dans l'enseignement plutôt qu'à mon âge, bien qu'il soit vrai que je sois plus jeune que mes autres collègues. » dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

L'enseignante ne rajouta rien et à la place, elle leur fit un léger signe de tête, les engageant à la suivre. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur. »

Les deux arrivants la rejoignirent dans le château alors que Hagrid les saluait, leur souhaitant bonne chance et la jeune fille pensa qu'ils en auraient bien besoin.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient différents couloirs, Minerva remarqua que le pas de l'adolescente n'était pas régulier et qu'elle devait s'aider d'une canne pour avancer. Se sentant observée, Haley détourna la tête et rencontra son regard perçant, quelque peu intimidée, elle lui fit simplement un sourire timide avant de retourner son regard vers le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une gargouille à l'air sombre.

« Gommes de limaces. »

La statue de pierre se mit alors à se déplacer, révélant un dédale d'escaliers derrière elle. Minerva monta les marches, suivie des deux invités, elle donna trois coups secs à la porte de chêne avant de l'ouvrir. Elle se déplaça ensuite sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Haley parcourut la pièce des yeux, elle était toujours identique à ses souvenirs sauf que quelques objets étaient différents, le lieu était toujours aussi éclairé et l'atmosphère assez chaleureuse. Une version un peu plus jeune de Dumbledore se tenait assise derrière le bureau, son menton reposait sur ses mains croisées et il observait les nouveaux arrivants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un regard indéchiffrable. Près de lui se tenaient trois autres professeurs en plus du professeur de métamorphose, il s'agissait de Slughorn, Chourave et Flitwick. _''Ils sont sans doute présents an tant que directeurs des quatre maisons_,_''_ pensa Haley. Cela lui faisait un peu étrange de voir Slughorn à la place de Snape, c'était bien le seul élément qui lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas à son époque, ça et les quelques rides en moins des adultes présents.

« Je vous en prie, prenez place. » dit Dumbledore en leur indiquant deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. Elle s'assit précautionneusement en refreinant une légère grimace, son corps était toujours un peu endolori et son dos était loin d'être guéri, elle avait même été obligée de se servir d'une canne pour marcher et son état la frustrait énormément. « Bien, alors tout d'abord, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn ainsi que le professeur MacGonnagal qui vous a conduite jusqu'ici. »

« Enchanté professeurs, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer. » répondit Tom d'un ton posé.

« Je vous en prie, je vois d'ailleurs que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. » fit remarquer le directeur.

« Oui, j'ai pris la liberté d'amener ma filleule avec moi, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Bien que je n'avais moi-même pas prévu sa présence, comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a encore quelques difficultés pour se déplacer, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ses blessures. »

« Oh, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la sorcière. « Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Haley Kimbers, monsieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir acceptée dans votre école. » répondit Haley poliment.

« C'est tout naturel, voyons. Pourdlard est prêt à accueillir tout sorcier désirant parfaire son éducation. Vous avez là une filleule bien élevée, . » finit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. »

Le directeur leur sourit doucement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux : « Bien, passons maintenant à l'objet de votre venue. »

_**À Suivre…**_

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre de bouclé ^^, alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Personnellement, je n'en suis pas totalement fan mais je suis contente qu'ils aient enfin passé l'étape 'Poudlard'. Ça avance assez lentement, je vous l'accorde, je vais essayer d'y remédier parce que moi aussi ça me frustre cette lenteur, même si elle vient de moi. En tout cas, maintenant vous connaissez leur nouvelle identité, au départ, j'avais prévu de faire entrer Tom en tant qu'élève mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux en tant que professeur, peut-être que certains d'entre vous auraient préféré qu'il soit élève mais c'est parce que j'ai prévu de faire autre chose plus tard, vous verrez bien ce que je réserve._

_À Bientôt.  
__Sayuri Quinn_

* * *


	9. Rentrée scolaire

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

**Coucou ! Finalement, j'ai laissé toute l'année scolaire se terminer avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais maintenant, c'est les vacances et le bac est passé, enfin !!! D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé ce chapitre pendant ma semaine de révisions intensives lol, faut croire que je trouve l'inspiration en période d'examen, j'ai même commencé le prochain. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous serez pas trop en colère contre moi au point de laisser tomber cette fic, mais je comprendrais (snif). Sinon, pour les courageux, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ********.**

**Et j'arrête d'anticiper sur la date de publication du prochain chapitre parce que je dis toujours n'importe quoi en fin de compte. En fait, je peux me mettre devant l'ordinateur en vue d'écrire le chapitre mais comme l'inspiration ne vient pas, je me force à écrire et c'est vraiment nul alors je préfère laisser mon esprit trouver sa muse plutôt que vous faire lire un navet total.**

**Et une dernière remarque avant de vous laisser ^^ : j'ai décidé de laisser le nom de Haley plutôt que d'utiliser un nouveau nom. Je trouvais que ça compliquait les choses pour rien. Par contre je laisse la nouvelle identité pour Tom. Voilà, c'est tout, je vais faire les modifications pour le chapitre précédents, je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour corriger mes fautes ^^. Et aussi, les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront à la fin du chapitre, c'est juste une nouvelle préférence de ma part.**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_« Haley Kimbers, monsieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir acceptée dans votre école. » répondit Haley poliment.  
__« C'est tout naturel, voyons. Pourdlard est prêt à accueillir tout sorcier désirant parfaire son éducation. Vous avez là une filleule bien élevée, . » finit-il en se tournant vers le brun.  
__« Je vous remercie, monsieur. »  
__Le directeur leur sourit doucement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux : « Bien, passons maintenant à l'objet de votre venue. »_

**Chapitre 8 : Rentrée scolaire**

« Bien, , j'ai étudié le dossier que vous m'aviez fait parvenir et je dois admettre que votre parcours est très honorable. De nos jours, il est rare de voir une personne aussi talentueuse à un si jeune âge. » dit Dumbledore, observant le jeune homme d'un œil malicieux.

« Je suis flatté par vos compliments, monsieur le directeur. »

« Cependant, ajouta le vieil homme, je suis tout aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi une personne aussi douée que vous l'êtes avez choisi une carrière dans le professorat. Surtout n'y voyez aucune offense, j'ai en haute estime cette profession, l'ayant moi-même exercé, il s'agit simplement de curiosité de ma part. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me sens pas du tout offensé, d'ailleurs, je comprends tout à fait la raison de votre question. Lorsque j'étais encore étudiant, mes professeurs pensaient que je me pencherai plutôt vers des professions dans le domaine politique ou bien scientifique, je crois bien en avoir surpris plus d'un lorsque j'ai émis le souhait de me lancer dans cette carrière. Mais voyez-vous, je pense –et je suis certain que vous avez un avis similaire- que l'enseignement est quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux. Pourtant, ceux qui sont choisis pour occuper le poste de professeur ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur du rôle qui leur a été confié, ce qui est fortement regrettable. » répondit Tom d'une voix posée. « C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette profession, je veux pouvoir guider correctement les jeunes qui seront notre futur. » finit-il en souriant.

Haley regarda l'homme en biais, ce discours était pour le moins surprenant venant de sa part, il était, disons, dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Le visage du Lord affichait un air tout ce qu'il y avait de chaleureux, montrant ainsi sa sincérité, mais abaissant son regard, elle vit que ses mains, semblant reposer tranquillement sur les accoudoirs de son siège tremblaient imperceptiblement. Elle sourit alors intérieurement, il était clair que ce discours ne sortait pas du fond de son cœur, elle se demanda combien de temps il pouvait raconter ce genre de choses sans que son visage ne montre le moindre dégoût.

La Survivante détourna ensuite ses yeux pour les poser sur le directeur, celui-ci fixait intensément son vis-à-vis, son regard bleu clair, plus perçant que jamais, semblait vouloir transpercer l'âme de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Haley comprit alors que le vieil homme usait de la légilimancie sur Tom, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ne paraissant nullement perturbé par l'attaque mentale qu'il subissait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole :

« Eh bien, je dois dire que vos convictions sont toutes à votre honneur . Je serai donc très heureux de vous accueillir au sein de notre école, il en va de même pour votre filleule bien entendu. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle M. le directeur. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus. Mais je voudrais également évaluer les capacités de Haley si cous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » Haley se demanda si elle aurait à utiliser sa magie, elle se sentait encore trop faible pour tenter de lancer des sorts de haut niveau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander une évaluation pratique, je veux juste tester tes connaissances pour voir si tu as le niveau requis pour entrer en septième année. » dit-il gentiment. « Bien, Filius, pouvez-vous l'amener dans la pièce à côté et lui faire passer l'examen ? »

Le petit homme opina de la tête et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Haley se leva alors, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer une grimace de douleur et s'avança vers le professeur à l'aide de sa canne, sentant le regard perçant du directeur sur elle. Elle arriva ensuite dans une petite salle où étaient disposés une chaise et un bureau sur lequel reposaient des parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

« Installe-toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des questions rapides, ça ne prendra qu'une demie heure. » rassura le professeur de sortilèges.

La Survivante jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble des questions, ça ne semblait en effet pas compliqué. Remplissant le parchemin, elle remercia mentalement Tom de lui avoir donné à lire plusieurs livres de magie pendant sa convalescence.

Dans le bureau du directeur, le regard du vieil homme avait perdu un peu de cette lueur malicieuse.

« Alors, dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à votre filleule ? » interrogea-t-il.

Tom, s'étant attendu à cette question, prit un air un peu plus sombre : « Ses parents ont toujours été très protecteurs envers leur fille unique du fait qu'elle avait une santé assez fragile. Et avec la montée d'un mage noir, la situation s'est dégradée davantage. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de parfaire eux-mêmes son éducation scolaire. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, des partisans de ce mage ont débarqué dans sa ville. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, on m'a informé que ses parents avaient été tués par le sortilège de mort et que la petite était gravement blessée en plus d'être grandement traumatisée. J'ai donc décidé de la recueillir, comme me l'avaient demandé ses parents au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, le directeur fixait toujours l'homme, cherchant à le sonder.

« Je vois, cette histoire est bien triste. La guerre n'épargne vraiment personne. » dit-il. « Nous n'avons plus qu'à effectuer les préparations pour la rentrée prochaine de Haley. »

« Je vous remercie grandement, Albus. »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'adolescente et le petit professeur.

« Alors, Filius, ce test ? » demanda le directeur.

« Excellent, Albus, excellent. » répondit-il de son ton jovial. « La jeune fille ici présente a pratiquement fait un sans faute, elle a sans aucun doute les connaissances requises pour aller en dernière année.. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas. Je suis donc ravi de t'accueillir à Poudlard, Haley. » finit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« C'est un honneur de faire partie de votre école, monsieur. » remercia en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Voici la liste des fournitures pour cette année. » dit-il. « Nous nous reverrons donc la veille de la rentrée scolaire, je suppose que vous préférez voyager avec votre filleule ? » demanda-t-il en direction de Tom.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde, ainsi, elle pourra rencontrer les professeurs avant d'être présentée aux élèves. Bien, alors je vous dis à bientôt. Minerva va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils longeaient les hauts couloirs de l'école, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard d'habitude sévère. Sa démarche semblait encore plus précaire que tout à l'heure, même si son visage ne montrait rien de sa fatigue, comme si elle voulait le cacher aux autres. Se sentant observée, Haley tourna la tête vers la femme et lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Le professeur cligna des yeux un instant, ce sourire lui semblait familier, mais elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'extérieur.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour. » fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Je vous remercie, au revoir madame. »

Minerva les regarda s'éloigner puis reprit le chemin vers le château mais avant de continuer sa route, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir l'adolescente jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'école. _'J'espère qu'elle se plaira, ici.'_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley et Tom apparurent au manoir de Dorchester. Haley était agrippée au bras de l'homme, _'le portauloin n'est vraiment pas mon moyen de transport préféré'_. Et à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit ses forces la quitter, sa canne lui glissa des mains et elle s'écroula mais deux bras la retinrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle comprit vaguement que Tom l'avait rattrapé, celui-ci soupira doucement avant de la porter dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre que la Survivante n'avait que très peu quitté depuis leur arrivée dans cette nouvelle époque.

Il ouvrit la porte et déposa avec précaution la sorcière sur le lit avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur le rebord. Il mit une main au-dessus du corps de Haley et ferma les yeux tout en prononçant une rapide incantation, au fur et à mesure, la jeune fille reprenait sa première apparence et des bandages apparurent sur son corps. Tom avait préféré dissimuler les blessures de la brune aux yeux du directeur et des autres professeurs pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions. Il toucha ensuite le front de la Survivante, elle était encore brûlante de fièvre, il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sortit plusieurs potions d'une commode et lui fit boire le contenu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore remise sur pieds, tout semblait bien aller au début mais après quelques semaines, elle avait soudainement contracté une fièvre importante et ses blessures mettaient plus de temps à se refermer. Peut-être un effet secondaire du sortilège de dépossession ? Tom l'ignorait et cela l'irritait grandement, il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus. Il espérait qu'aucune autre mauvaise surprise ne surviendrait d'ici là.

Haley ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, malgré la potion anti-douleur, son corps souffrait encore, l'empêchant de se relever. Elle tourna alors la tête sur le côté et vit Voldemort assit près d'elle, fixant le ciel étoilé sans vraiment le regarder. Elle savait qu'il était en train de chercher une explication à leur situation, et celle-ci s'était encore plus compliquée depuis que son état s'était aggravé au lieu de s'améliorer. Haley non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle savait que l'utilisation du sort de dépossession avait un lourd prix à payer mais elle n'en savait pas plus, tous ceux qui l'avait employé étaient morts quelques temps après. Soupirant, elle se mit à observer le plafond, laissant le silence remplir la pièce avant de se décider à le rompre.

« Tu crois que je vais bientôt mourir ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question, il quitta sa contemplation du ciel et tourna son regard pourpre vers la jeune fille qui continuait de fixer le plafond d'un air absent.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il franchement. « Je n'en connais pas assez sur le sort que tu as utilisé mais il est possible que cela ait grandement raccourci ta durée de vie. »

« Quelle jolie façon de me dire ta pensée. » dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Cependant, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte sa remarque, j'ai fait beaucoup de démarches pour te faire intégrer Poudlard, je suis même allé jusqu'à prononcer un discours plein de niaiseries devant le vieux fou alors si tu veux vraiment me montrer ta reconnaissance, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond, sinon tu risques de le regretter. Pour une fois que j'ai fait des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas intérêt à les gâcher en mourant maintenant. »

Haley fut surprise par les paroles de Tom, c'était comme si il voulait la réconforter. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui mais celui-ci s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Je vais te chercher à manger, repose-toi pour le moment. »

Alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire fleurir ses lèvres. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Haley se trouvait dans une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle où étaient réunis tous les élèves de Poudlard. La répartition des premières années allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et le directeur allait ensuite la présenter à tous les étudiants. Elle se tortillait les mains de nervosité depuis un bon moment, elle redoutait ce moment, non pas parce que tous les yeux allaient être rivés sur elle, non, ça elle y était habituée depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, ce qu'elle appréhendait, c'était les regards de ses parents. Oh bien sûr, ils ne savaient encore rien sur elle, elle pouvait peut-être susciter de la curiosité du fait de sa soudaine venue mais à part cela, elle leur était une parfaite inconnue, sans compter que même son apparence avait changé. Mais ces pensées ne suffirent pas à calmer son état d'anxiété, cela pouvait paraître naïf et stupide mais elle voulait vraiment leur donner une bonne impression.

De légers coups sur la porte la sortirent de ses pensées et elle vit apparaître le professeur MacGonagall. « Il est temps d'y aller, miss Kimbers. » lui annonça-t-elle simplement en faisant un bref signe de la tête vers la sortie.

Haley hocha de la tête et la suivit. Elle pouvait entendre la voix du directeur raisonner dans la grande salle, celui-ci prononçait son habituel discours de bienvenue.

« Avant de vous laisser savourer le fabuleux festin préparé par les elfes de maison, il reste encore une élève à répartir, donc je vais vous demander de patienter encore quelques instants. » déclara Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux.

À cette déclaration, beaucoup d'élèves s'interrogèrent, en effet, s'il restait encore une personne à répartir, où était-elle et pourquoi n'était-elle pas passée avec les autres premières années ?

À la table des Griffondors, du côté des septièmes années, quatre jeunes garçons se posaient également les mêmes questions.

« Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça, Moony ? » demanda James à son ami.

« Non… »

« Quoi ? Si même les préfets en chef dont mis dans l'ignorance des changements dans cette école, où allons-nous ? » déclara Sirius sur un ton faussement tragique.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement du brun et ajouta : « Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé, à Lily et moi, il avait seulement fait allusion de nouvelles arrivées, je pensais qu'il parlait simplement des premières années et accessoirement du nouveau professeur de DCFM. »

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit véritablement d'une première année qui aurait raté le train. » proposa James.

« Possible, de toute façon, nous aurons la réponse tout de suite. » dit le loup garou en ramenant son regard vers le directeur.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors à la droite de la table des professeurs et tous virent le professeur de métamorphose en sortir suivi d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, elle est bien trop grande pour être une première année. Mais elle est vraiment jolie. » commenta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible, Padfoot. » soupira James.

« De toute façon, on sait très bien que seule Evans trouve grâce à tes yeux. Mais vous, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » termina-t-il en direction de Remus et Peter.

Le jeune loup garou était en train d'observer la jeune fille quand il entendit la question de son ami.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle. » finit-il par dire, Peter l'approuva en hochant timidement de la tête.

* * *

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Haley repéra immédiatement le mage noir. Il était attablé à la gauche de Dumbledore et la regardait également , étrangement, cela la rassurait un peu, elle avait l'impression de n'être pas seule dans cette épreuve.

« Je vous présente donc Haley Kimbers, elle entrera directement en septième année, j'espère que vous lui ferez tous un bon accueil. » déclara le directeur.

Haley s'avança prudemment vers le tabouret placé au milieu de l'estrade, n'osant pas regarder les autres étudiants. Elle s'assit et attendit que MacGonnagal lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête. Elle entendit ensuite la voix caractéristique du couvre-chef résonner dans sa tête.

_« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une élève rejoignant directement la dernière année ?... Intéressant… très intéressant. » _Haley se tendit quelque peu, craignant qu'il ne découvre sa véritable identité. _« Je vois que tu n'es pas une sorcière comme les autres, tu caches des choses, beaucoup de choses. Hum… voyons…, je vois de la générosité, de l'intelligence également, du courage aussi, oui, beaucoup de courage. Alors, où vais-je bien te placer ? Oh, mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens de la colère, une envie de vengeance, de l'ambition, toutes ces émotions t'ont envahi tour à tour, quel esprit complexe nous avons ici. » _La jeune fille se raidit à ses paroles, la tournure des évènements ne lui plaisant guère. Il prenait bien trop de temps pour se décider, que cherchait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, non, pas alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de rencontrer ses parents, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la détestent sans même avoir cherché à la connaître. Elle s'était toujours fait une belle image d'eux, même si c'était puéril, alors elle ne voulait pas recevoir du mépris de leur part, surtout de son père qui haïssait les Serpentards.

* * *

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça prend beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude ? » questionna Sirius à ses camarades. Chacun dans la grande salle observait maintenant avec curiosité la nouvelle élève toujours le choixpeau sur la tête qui semblait être en intense réflexion.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de répartir une élève aussi âgée. » proposa Peter.

« Ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure que ça dure. » dit James en jetant un œil à sa montre.

« D'après _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, il y a eu quelques personnes dont la répartition avait aussi pris un moment mais c'est vrai que cette fois-ci, le choixpeau semble vraiment prendre son temps, cette élève ne doit pas être ordinaire je suppose, j'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison elle sera. » remarqua le loup-garou.

* * *

Haley attendait toujours la réponse de l'objet ensorcelé, elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était assise ici mais elle savait bien que c'était assez longtemps pour susciter la curiosité de tous. Depuis le début, elle fixait le sol, ne voulant pas voir les regards curieux de tous converger vers elle, de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre des murmures s'élever parmi les jeunes sorciers. Elle-même ignorait pourquoi le choixpeau prenait autant de temps, sa première répartition, bien que plus longue que les autres, n'avait pas duré autant de temps que maintenant, était-ce parce qu'elle venait d'une autre époque ? _'Allez, dépêche-toi de me répartir, tu l'as fait pour les premières années tout à l'heure, ne me dis pas que tes batteries sont à plat !'_

Et comme s'il accédait à sa requête, la voix du couvre-chef retentit finalement dans la grande salle :

« Griffondor. »

Haley relâcha alors le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu, une vague de soulagement l'envahit tandis que des applaudissements résonnèrent à travers la salle. Elle sentit qu'on lui retirait le chapeau et se leva pour se diriger vers la table où les applaudissements avaient plus d'intensité. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs, Dumbledore lui faisait un petit sourire, elle tourna un peu plus la tête et rencontra le regard impassible du lord noir. Elle rejoignit ensuite la table de sa maison mais put apercevoir le vieil homme dire quelque chose au nouveau professeur de DCFM.

« Par ici ! »

Alors qu'elle allait s'installer à bout de table, elle entendit une interjection lui étant adressée, elle leva la tête vers son auteur et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle croisa des yeux d'une couleur verte émeraude. C'était sa mère, enfin future mère, qui l'avait appelée, elle s'approcha d'elle en tentant au mieux de cacher sa nervosité.

« Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, j'imagine que ce n'est pas très amusant d'arriver dans une nouvelle école, alors autant être avec des élèves de ton âge, tu ne crois pas ? » lui dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

« Si, je te remercie pour ta proposition. » répondit-elle, remerciant Merlin que sa voix ne lui avait pas faussé compagnie. Elle s'installa ensuite en face de la rousse.

« Je me présente, je suis Lily Evans et voici mes amies Alice Calean et Emmeline Vance. » déclara-t-elle en désignant sa voisine de table et celle qui se trouvait près de la Survivante. Haley reconnut la mère de son ami Neville, quant à l'autre sorcière, il lui semblait l'avoir vue sur une des photos de groupe des membres du phœnix. Elle pouvait voir de qui son vieil ami tenait, l'adolescente avait des cheveux bruns et un visage de forme lunaire, comme son fils. Par contre, ses yeux étaient pratiquement noirs, contrairement à Neville.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Haley Kimbers, comme vous avez sûrement entendu. » salua-t-elle.

« Bien, alors Haley, la question que tous se posent, pourquoi n'arrives-tu à Poudlard que pour ta dernière année ? » questionna Emmeline.

« Oh eh bien, je… mes parents avaient l'habitude de me donner des cours depuis mon enfance, ils préféraient me garder près d'eux je suppose. »

« Ils ont changé d'avis pour cette année ? »

« Pas vraiment. » commença vaguement Haley, elle hésitait à continuer davantage, mais voyant le regard interrogatif de ses voisines de table, elle consentit à préciser, prenant une mine plus sombre en espérant mieux les convaincre, « Disons que maintenant, ils ne pourront plus donner leur opinion sur quoique ce soit. »

Elles semblèrent comprendre puisqu'elle vit dans leurs regards quelque chose s'apparentant à de la pitié, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait dû raconter autre chose.

« Je suis désolée avec toutes mes questions, je n'aurais pas dû, je suis bien trop curieuse pour mon bien. » s'excusa Vance.

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Sinon, comment c'est la vie à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais été dans une école auparavant et je dois avouer que la grandeur de cet établissement m'intimide quelque peu. » fit-elle en essayant d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y plairas sûrement, c'est un endroit très chaleureux. » dit Alice.

« Oui, en plus, tu es tombée sur les bonnes personnes, il se trouve que nous avons parmi nous la meilleure préfète en chef qui existe, n'est-ce pas Lily ? » intervint Emmeline en se tournant vers la susnommée, imitée par Haley.

« Eh bien, étant présentement la seule préfète en chef de l'école, je pense que ton compliment n'a que très peu de valeur. » répliqua malicieusement la jeune rousse. « En tout cas, tu peux t'adresser à moi en cas de problèmes, je peux également te faire visiter l'école demain si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.

Haley accepta avec plaisir et reconnaissance, chaque instant passé avec ses parents ne pouvait être que bon à prendre. Elle jeta ensuite discrètement un œil aux autres Griffondors installés à la table, et elle les vit : un peu plus loin à sa droite se trouvait un groupe d'adolescents discutant bruyamment. Son père, Sirius et Remus étaient là, à quelques mètres à peine, riant joyeusement ensemble. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce trio.

« L'un d'entre eux te plaît ? »

Haley sursauta et se tourna vers Emmeline, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu fixes ces garçons depuis tout à l'heure, ils t'intéressent ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Haley rougit légèrement, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de cela. Elle entendit alors les autres filles rigoler de son embarras.

« Pas du tout. Je les observais simplement par curiosité. » se défendit-elle.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que ton regard ait été attiré vers eux, il faut dire qu'ils sont assez populaires à l'école. » continua Emmeline sur un ton joyeux.

« Mais je te conseille de ne pas trop te mêler à eux, ils ne te causeront que des problèmes. » la prévint Lily.

Haley regarda sa mère, elle savait qu'à cette époque, elle et son père n'étaient pas en très bon termes, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Sirius, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble durant leur dernière année, donc celle-ci.

« Ils ne sont pas méchants mais ils ont tendance à faire beaucoup de blagues. » expliqua Alice.

La Survivante hocha distraitement la tête, toujours dans ses pensées.

« Au fait, tu devrais faire attention, Haley. » commença Emmeline.

« Attention ? »

« Oui, tu vois celui à côté du brun aux lunettes ? » Haley acquiesça, reconnaissant aisément son parrain, « il s'appelle Sirius Black et c'est un coureur de jupons invétéré et puisque tu es très mignonne, il essaiera sûrement de te séduire. Il ne faudra pas que tu te laisses faire car il ne pourra que te briser le cœur. Il est déjà sorti avec de nombreuses filles de l'école et plusieurs ont beaucoup souffert de la rupture, il faut dire qu'il est très fort pour ce qui est de charmer les gens. »

« Bien, je comprends. »

Un tintement de verre se fit alors entendre dans la grande salle, faisant tourner les têtes vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était levé et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

« Je suis navré de vous faire attendre, je suis certain que nombre d'entre vous ont hâte que je finisse mon radotage pour vous laisser vous repaître du festin préparé par les elfes mais j'ai encore une dernière annonce à faire. Comme vous le savez sûrement, le précédent professeur de DCFM, M. Landry n'assurera pas ce poste cette année, il sera remplacé par le professeur Xavier Taylor ici présent. » Il désigna de la main un homme blond qui s'était levé. « Je suis sûr que tous regrettent le départ du professeur Landry mais je compte sur vous pour faire un bon accueil à votre nouvel enseignant. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est inutile de vous faire patienter davantage. Je vous souhaiter un bon appétit à tous. »

À ces mots, une multitude de plats apparurent sur les longues tables de concert, cela allait du poulet rôti aux simples bonbons à la menthe. Les tintements de verrerie emplirent bientôt la grande salle, couverts par les discussions des étudiants.

« Le professeur de DCFM a encore changé cette année. C'est comme ça tous les ans, je commence à me demander sérieusement s'il n'y a pas une malédiction concernant ce poste. » commenta Alice.

Haley ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace, elle-même soupçonnait fortement que depuis que Voldemort s'était vu refusé cette par Dumbledore, une sorte de malédiction planait au-dessus de ce travail.

« Moi, je ne m'en plains pas, Landry n'était qu'un vieil édenté, tandis que celui-ci est vraiment pas mal du tout. » remarqua Emmeline tandis qu'elle remplissait son assiette.

« L'apparence ne fait pas tout, j'imagine qu'il nous faudra attendre notre premier cours de DCFM pour se faire une idée de sa qualité d'enseignant. » dit Lily.

« Toujours aussi sérieuse Lily. Mais au fait, tu ne nous as pas raconté tes vacances, ta sœur n'a pas été trop insupportable ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, c'est à se demander comment on a pu être les meilleures amies du monde quand on était petite. » soupira la rousse.

« Les gens changent avec le temps. »

« Hum. D'ailleurs, cet été, Pétunia nous a présenté son petit ami, et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

« Ah, et comment est-il ? »

Lily fit mine de réfléchir intensément avant de lâcher : « Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu de baleine aussi grasse et aussi bête que lui. »

Les jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire à cette description et la conversation continua joyeusement. En voyant cette scène, Haley sentit une étrange émotion la parcourir, elle était vraiment heureuse d'être ici, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dans l'avenir mais elle se promit de chérir chaque instant passé avec ses parents.

Le repas terminé, les étudiants commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. En tant que préfète en chef, Lily et Remus Lupin étaient allés discuter rapidement de quelques points avec le directeur, tandis qu'Alice s'était éclipsée pour aller voir Franck Longdubat, son petit ami, laissant les deux sorcières retourner seules au dortoir de Griffondor.

« Tu verras, je suis sûre que Poudlard te plaira. Cette école est comme une seconde maison pour les élèves. Le plus dur pour toi sera de ne pas te perdre, l'école est vraiment gigantesque, et il faut dire aussi que les escaliers se sont pas d'une très grande aide, ils sont très capricieux et changent souvent de direction. » prévint Emmeline.

« Je vois, je ferais attention dans ce cas. » sourit Haley. Elle ne connaissait la sorcière que depuis très peu de temps mais son caractère jovial l'attirait beaucoup, lui rappelant beaucoup son amie Ginny.

* * *

« Voici notre dortoir. » déclara Emmeline en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Haley s'avança, avisant les quatre lits à baldaquin, ce n'était pas très différent de son propre dortoir. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit qu'elle supposa être le sien au vu de sa malle posée à côté. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière avec un léger soupir. Emmeline l'observait en silence, assise sur son lit près de celui de la Survivante.

« Haley ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je voulais encore m'excuser pour mon indiscrétion de tout à l'heure. »

« Ah, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est tout à fait normal de poser des questions à une nouvelle élève. » tenta de rassurer Haley.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard tourné vers une des fenêtres.

« Ma mère aussi est morte. » fit-elle au bout d'un moment dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? » Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réplique.

« Des mangemorts… elle était médicomage et allait souvent chez ses patients quand ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer directement à l'hôpital. Un jour, elle s'était rendue chez l'un d'entre eux… elle n'est jamais rentrée après ça. Des mangemorts étaient venus attaquer le village où elle se trouvait, mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de protéger sa patiente et qu'elle avait été touchée par le sortilège de mort. »

Haley la regarda sans mot dire, Emmeline avait maintenant la tête baissée, elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

« Voilà, on est quitte ! » dit la Griffondore en se redressant soudainement.

Haley sursauta à ce mouvement brusque. « Qu'est-ce… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa mère et d'Alice.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin les filles ! » s'exclama Emmeline avec un grand sourire, comme si l'épisode de tout à l'heure ne s'était jamais passé. « Alors, que vous a dit Dumbledore, Lily ? Je veux tout savoir, tu as parlé au nouveau professeur ? Est-ce qu'il est encore plus beau de près ? Et toi Alice, nous abandonner pour une séance de pelotage avec ton copain ? Vous pouviez pas attendre demain ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

« On… on se pelotait pas ! » nia la brune, les joues rouges.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu as une marque sur le cou ? »

« Quoi ? Mince ! » Alice porta rapidement une main à son cou où elle pensait que se trouvait la fameuse trace.

« C'est de l'autre côté. » avertit Emmeline, prise d'un fou rire.

Lily rit doucement. « Tu es vraiment agitée, ce soir. » Elle regarda ensuite l'autre occupante de la pièce, remarquant son silence. « Haley ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Haley cligna des yeux avant de leur sourire joyeusement. « Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Bien, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas qu'on a cours, demain. »

« À vos ordres madame la préfète en chef ! » répondit Emmeline sur un ton faussement solennel.

« Oh toi, tu ne changeras donc jamais. »

Elles rejoignirent ensuite leur lit respectif et se changèrent pour aller se coucher. Haley souleva les draps et s'installa avec un soupir, elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Emmeline lui avait raconté ça, et puis… elle avait complètement changé d'humeur tout de suite après. Il faudrait qu'elle lui reparle de ça demain. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer ses yeux pour rejoindre le pays des songes quand elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir, comme si on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et rencontra les yeux bleus clairs d'Emmeline qui était allongée sur le lit d'à côté, celle-ci lui fit un sourire étrange avant de se retourner et ainsi lui tourner le dos. Haley serra sa prise sur ses draps, était-ce elle ou le sourire de la jeune fille avait quelque chose d'inquiétant ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle fixé ? Voyant que sa main commençait à trembler légèrement, elle se força à se calmer, ça ne servait à rien de s'agiter pour le moment, elle lui parlerait demain.

Finalement, cette année ne sera peut-être pas aussi paisible qu'elle le pensait.

**À suivre…**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

Aélyhne : Je te remercie pour ta compréhension, même si je trouve que j'abuse beaucoup en ce moment. Je suis contente que mon premier choix d'inscrire Tom en tant qu'élève ait été abandonné dans ce cas. Finalement, laisser une certaine durée entre les chapitres ont du bon parfois, même si dans mon cas, la durée peut prendre s'allonger énormément. Je préfère également ce nouvel arrangement, ça me donne plus d'idées pour la suite. Allez, bisous !

Et comme d'habitude, je remercie Anastasya24, 666Naku, jade-oopale, Aodren, Rebecca-Black et TheDrEamSpEcTraL pour avoir laissé une review.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je sais que j'ai attendu longtemps avant de terminer ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais l'inspiration ne venait vraiment pas, sans compter que l'année de terminal m'a tenue plutôt occupée tout au long de l'année. Enfin bref, j'aurais peut-être plus de chances de pondre un nouveau chapitre pendant ces grandes vacances, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer dans mes propos de peur de vous décevoir une nouvelle fois._

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de placer Haley à Griffondor, je pense que j'en ai déçu quelque uns avec cette tournure des évènements mais j'ai mes raisons. C'est vrai qu'au début je voulais la mettre à Serpentard, mais finalement, j'ai pensé que ça ne collerait pas tout à fait avec mes idées pour la suite, bien que j'avais aussi d'autres idées si je l'avais mise à Serpentard, c'est pour ça que c'était dur de faire un choix, j'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. En ce qui concerne la fin de ce chapitre avec Emmeline Vance, je dois vous avouer que ça m'est venu sur un coup de tête, je ne sais pas encore moi-même où cette nouvelle donnée va mener l'histoire, on verra bien. Je dois dire que je me suis faite un peu peur en imaginant la dernière scène lol. Et l__e nom de jeune fille de la mère de Neville étant inconnu, je l'ai seulement inventé._

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite, je vais me motiver à fond, vos reviews m'aideront à coup sûr que ce soit des suggestions, des remarques, des critiques, des compliments (lol) ou même un petit mot pour me dire que vous avez lu ma fic, je prends tout ^^._

_Sayuri Quinn_


	10. Note de l'auteur: sondage important !

Coucou

Voilà, j'aurais une question à vous poser pour que je puisse continuer cette fic. J'ai écrit dans mon profil que j'aimais beaucoup les slash et pourtant les deux fics que j'ai écrites ne font intervenir que des Harry en fille, TheDrEamSpEcTraL m'en a d'ailleurs fait la remarque et peut-être que certains d'entre vous qui ont eu la curiosité de regarder mon profil se sont posés cette question. Donc je vais essayer d'y répondre assez brièvement, quoique ce sera toujours aussi ennuyeux, mais bon ^^.

En fait, lorsque je me suis inscrite sur le site dans l'intention de publier une fic, je n'étais pas du tout confiante dans mes talents d'auteur. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une fic, en plus à partir du contexte chargé de l'univers de Harry Potter, c'était vraiment un défi pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'avais préféré commencer avec un personnage principal féminin et que j'ai ainsi changé Harry en fille, je pensais que j'aurais un peu plus d'assurance en maniant un personnage féminin, j'avais peur que mon histoire soit maladroite si j'avais laissé Harry tel qu'il était. J'avais alors prévu de débuter avec des fics où Harry était une fille et quand j'aurais un peu plus confiance en moi, je pourrais enfin écrire un HP/DM ou HP/TR normal sans avoir besoin de changer le genre de Harry.

Mais lorsque j'ai commencé Voyages d'outre-monde, j'ai laissé Harry en fille sans trop me poser de questions, mais maintenant que j'y repense, cependant j'ai prévu de faire plusieurs chapitres pour cette fic et avec le temps que je mets pour publier un seul chapitre, je risque de rester encore longtemps sur Voyages d'outre-monde et je ne veux pas avoir deux fics en parallèle malgré mon envie d'écrire un slash en bonne et due forme.

**Je veux donc avoir votre avis :**

**Est-ce que vous préférez que je réécrive la fic en prenant un Harry normal c'est-à-dire en garçon ou que je le laisse en fille ?**

Si je change Harry en garçon, je reprendrai la fic depuis le début et je ferai les modifications nécessaires pour la cohérence de l'histoire, je pourrai même effectuer quelques changements dans l'histoire bien que la fic restera relativement identique. Je ne ferai que reprendre les chapitres et les republier, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps (1 ou 2 semaines, juste pour laisser un peu de temps entre chaque poste).

Je suis consciente que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aimeraient peut-être pas lire de nouveau l'histoire, sinon, ils pourront simplement continuer la lecture là où ils en étaient en gardant en tête que Haley n'est plus et que Harry est de retour ^^. Peut-être aussi que beaucoup penseront que je suis vraiment agaçante et que j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt avant de commencer cette fic, dans ce cas, je suis désolée. Et pour être honnête, la review de TDS m'a remise en question, j'aime le slash, sur ce point je n'ai aucun doute, alors pourquoi ne pas en écrire ? Auparavant, je me disais aussi parfois que si Harry avait été un garçon dans cette fic, ça n'aurait pas été très différent, mais comme c'était trop tard… Mais la remarque de TDS m'a beaucoup troublée, et là, je pense sérieusement à republier cette fic en utilisant un Harry en garçon.

J'aime bien le couple Haley/Tom mais un Harry/Tom est bien meilleur, de plus, il est possible que certains lecteurs soient intéressés par le scénario de la fic mais qu'ils renoncent à la lire en voyant que j'ai utilisé un Harry fille (je peux toujours l'espérer du moins ^^), ça m'arrive parfois de ne pas lire une fic qui m'a l'air prometteuse à cause du couple. Je serai aussi peut-être plus encline à faire un rating M si Harry était un garçon, ça dépendra des lecteurs ^^, finalement je n'aime plus beaucoup le travail que j'ai réalisé dans ma première fic, Un pardon libérateur, surtout le lemon, brrr… j'en ai encore des frissons quand j'y repense, je n'en avais jamais lu alors c'était du free style, lol.

Bref, voilà mes états d'âme, je te remercie donc beaucoup TheDrEamSpEcTraL pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup aidée ^^

J'attends donc avec impatience votre avis sur la question ^^

Si vous choisissez un Harry garçon, je commencerai la réécriture immédiatement (pour tout avouer, cette idée me motive beaucoup ^^)

Dans le cas contraire, je continuerai ma fic avec Haley comme si cette note n'avait jamais été publiée, lol.

_J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me répondre, une courte réponse suffit à ce que votre voix soit prise en compte, l'avenir de cette fic dépend et a toujours dépendu de vous ^^._

_Et dans le cas où vous choisiriez un Harry en garçon, je tenais à vous préciser que je garderais l'ancienne version de la fic avec Haley et que je publierai la nouvelle sous le même titre et que j'indiquerai clairement que Harry est cette fois-ci, un garçon, voilà ^^._

_J'espère que vous ne me huerez pas trop._

Sayuri Quinn


	11. Nouveau problème

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

**Coucou ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ce qui veut dire que les résultats à mon sondage étaient sans équivoque :**

**Continuer avec Haley : 14**

**Réécriture avec Harry : 9**

**Comme prévu, je suis la majorité donc je continue avec Haley. Je tenais ensuite à tous vous remercier pour votre participation à mon sondage, j'ai été très agréablement surprise par le nombre de votes et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Tellement que j'ai rapidement pondu un autre chapitre, peut-être même un peu trop vite, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop bâclé. J'imagine que certains sont déçus des résultats (ceux qui préféraient Harry) mais pour compenser et pour que votre vote n'ait pas été totalement inutile, je vous préviens que ma prochaine fic sera avec un Harry ^^. Bon, je sais, c'est vague, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce sera cette fois un slash (voir ma bio pour un peu plus d'infos sur ma prochaine fic).**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Haley s'apprêtait à fermer ses yeux pour rejoindre le pays des songes quand elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir, comme si on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et rencontra les yeux bleus clairs d'Emmeline qui était allongée sur le lit d'à côté, celle-ci lui fit un sourire étrange avant de se retourner et ainsi lui tourner le dos. Haley serra sa prise sur ses draps, était-ce elle ou le sourire de la jeune fille avait quelque chose d'inquiétant ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle fixé ? Voyant que sa main commençait à trembler légèrement, elle se força à se calmer, ça ne servait à rien de s'agiter pour le moment, elle lui parlerait demain. _

_Finalement, cette année ne sera peut-être pas aussi paisible qu'elle le pensait._

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau problème**

Tom soupira d'agacement. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'il feuilletait sans relâche les innombrables livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé aucun ouvrage relatant de près ou de loin à des voyages dans le temps qui n'incluaient pas un retourneur de temps. Il reposa le livre, s'appuyant sur l'étagère un moment pour réfléchir. Il aurait sûrement plus de chance de trouver les informations qu'il désirait dans la réserve.

Levant la tête pour regarder l'horloge surplombant la porte de la bibliothèque, il remarqua que le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt servi et que les élèves allaient bientôt affluer dans la grande salle. À cette pensée, il se renfrogna, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait devoir supporter la présence du vieux directeur, ce dernier était exactement comme lorsqu'il était encore élève. Il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui, sûrement parce qu'il avait fermé son esprit quand le directeur avait tenté d'y pénétrer quelques semaines auparavant. Il était certain qu'il comptait garder un œil sur lui, le fait qu'il n'ait pas la marque des ténèbres ne suffisait pas à le placer hors de tout soupçon.

D'un geste de la main, tous les livres reprirent leur place. Tom sortit et décida de rejoindre la grande salle, il regarderait dans la réserve un autre moment. Si le vieux fou ne le voyait pas durant les repas, il se mettrait sûrement à sa recherche. Il aperçut de nombreux élèves prendre la même direction que lui, leurs babillages incessants rompant la quiétude des lieux. Il haïssait vraiment les adolescents, et dire qu'il allait devoir leur faire cours…

Passant les portes de la grande salle, il se dirigea rapidement vers la table réservée aux professeurs et remarqua avec mauvaise humeur que son ancien professeur de métamorphoses était déjà attablé, celui-ci l'invita d'ailleurs à se joindre à ses côtés. Il se demanda s'il agirait pareillement s'il connaissait sa véritable identité. Arborant un sourire, il s'installa près de lui.

« Bonjour Xavier, comment s'est passé votre première nuit ici ? Je suis venu vous chercher ce matin dans vos appartements mais vous n'y étiez pas, je pensais alors que vous étiez allé déjeuner, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton jovial.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Cet homme manipulateur ne comptait donc pas lui laissait un seul répit.

« Navré, Albus. En réalité, je me suis levé plus tôt pour repérer un peu les lieux et commencer à préparer les documents qui serviront pour mon premier cours. »

« Je comprends, il est bon de voir un professeur aussi motivé que vous. » Puis remarquant que le jeune homme ne touchait pas à son assiette, il continua : « Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Je ne mange pas le matin. »

« Ah… vous devriez remédier à cette mauvaise habitude, le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. » fit-il sur un ton presque paternel. « Ne pensez-vous pas, Filius ? » demanda-t-il en direction du petit sorcier qui s'était joint au côté du directeur.

Tom se retint de lui jeter une remarque acerbe, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement, le vieux comptait-il aussi contrôler ses habitudes alimentaires ?

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore engagea ensuite la conversation avec le professeur de sortilèges. Si Dumbledore décidait de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, faire des recherches dans la réserve nécessitera une explication. Sans compter que sa présence finira grandement par l'énerver. Non, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen afin qu'il se méfie moins de lui. À cette pensée, sa mine s'assombrit, jouer le rôle de l'employé gentil et amical était une idée absolument répugnante à ses yeux mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, durant toute sa scolarité, il avait très bien joué le rôle du parfait étudiant, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y parvienne pas maintenant.

Il embrassa ensuite la salle du regard, passant en revue les étudiants auxquels il devra bientôt faire cours. Ils discutaient joyeusement de choses toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres, la table la plus silencieuse étant bien sûr celle des Serpentards. Il avisa plusieurs visages familiers parmi eux. La plupart avaient été ou plutôt seront des mangemorts à son service… ou bien celui de Zenon ?

Il serra son poing à la pensée du démon, il avait complètement ruiné sa vie, si Potter ne l'avait pas déjà détruit, il se serait fait une joie de lui faire payer ses actions. Vraiment ! Le posséder… comment avait-il osé ? Il était seul maître de son corps !

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver, il se força au calme. Il n'était pas bon de s'agiter ainsi, surtout en la présence d'un vieux sorcier déjà très suspicieux à son égard.

Observant de nouveau les élèves, il remarqua que la fille Potter n'était toujours pas ici. Elle devait sûrement être avec sa mère, il les avait vues ensemble la nuit dernière.

Potter… ses blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries, mais un sort de dissimulation pouvait faire l'affaire. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il faisait autant d'efforts pour elle. Au départ, il se disait qu'il lui devait au moins ça après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle pour remédier à leur situation. Mais ces derniers temps, il se surprenait souvent à penser à elle, quelque chose l'intriguait énormément et il ne pouvait empêcher le fil de ses pensées de converger vers la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu à onze ans alors qu'il était toujours contrôlé par Zenon, il avait pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une simple sorcière sans intérêt qui ne devait sa victoire qu'à une chance incroyable. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dépossédé, il se sentait obligé de revoir son jugement, manifestement, elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire et non seulement sa puissance magique n'était pas à négliger mais aussi sa force mentale.

Durant le mois dernier, il l'avait aidée à renforcer ces barrières d'occlumencie et lors de ces cours, il avait pu voir quelques souvenirs de son enfance avec sa famille moldue. Il avait vu de quelle manière ils la traitaient. Comme si elle n'était qu'un monstre qu'il fallait absolument cacher aux yeux des autres mais qu'ils pouvaient exploiter à leur guise, estimant qu'elle leur devait beaucoup en acceptant de la recueillir chez eux.

Il avait remarqué que leur enfance était en de nombreux points semblable. Ils avaient étaient tous deux dénigrés par les moldus pour ce qu'ils étaient. Seulement, Potter avait décidé de ne pas faire grand cas de leur attitude envers elle tandis qu'il avait choisi le chemin de la vengeance.

Cependant, il y avait encore une autre chose qu'il avait réussi à percevoir dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui avait immédiatement attisé sa curiosité, qui avait accaparé toute son attention. Au plus profond de son esprit, il y avait des idées sombres, des pensées qui l'avaient autant surpris qu'intéressé. Une forme de vengeance grandissait en elle. Elle était encore imprécise mais elle était bien là, tapissée au fin fond de son âme, attendant d'être relâchée à son tour. Et c'est en voyant cela que Tom avait compris quelle voie avait choisie la jeune sorcière.

Elle n'avait pas complètement pardonné sa famille pour leur mauvais traitement, elle n'avait pas oublié la façon avec laquelle les autres élèves l'avaient regardée durant sa seconde année, pensant qu'elle était l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait pas non plus excusé Ombrage pour ses nombreuses heures de retenues. Non, toutes ces rancœurs se sont accumulées et formaient maintenant une grosse masse informe dans son esprit.

Tom doutait même que Potter le sache, elle imaginait sans doute qu'elle avait réussi à oublier ces épisodes de sa vie, que ce n'était plus que du passé pour elle. Mais il l'avait vu, et il comptait bien tirer profit de cette rancune terrée au fond d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils seront retournés à leur époque, il projetait de mettre forme à ses nombreux projets. Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de Zenon, il était libre de satisfaire ses ambitions. Et quelque part, il pouvait remerciait le démon, il avait retenu des leçons en voyant comment l'esprit avait tenté de s'emparer du monde. Il était tout de suite passé à l'action avant de s'occuper de ses ennemis. Lui s'y prendrait autrement, il allait devoir d'abord prendre soin des gêneurs mais il n'était pas nécessairement besoin de les éliminer, il pouvait tout aussi bien les inciter à rejoindre son camp.

Lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, il réussissait très facilement à charmer les gens pour les faire rejoindre sa cause, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait faire la même chose avec Potter. Mais il savait que la tache sera ardue, la sorcière ne se laissera pas entraîner aussi aisément que les autres, elle était différente, elle le connaissait et il devra s'y prendre avec subtilité pour la faire progressivement basculer dans son camp. C'était d'ailleurs le moment idéal puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans cette époque, ni ses amis ni même Dumbledore ne pouvaient se mettre sur son chemin. Il allait d'abord devoir gagner sa confiance puis il commencera à l'attirer dans la magie noire…

Tom sortit de ses pensées en avisant l'objet de son attention passer les portes de la grande salle. Haley Potter était accompagnée par une jeune fille rousse qu'il savait être sa mère ainsi que deux autres élèves. Il l'observa distraitement s'installer à la table des Griffondors tout en continuant à discuter avec ses compagnes.

« Inquiet ? »

Le mage noir sursauta légèrement à cette question inattendue, il tourna la tête et vit avec déplaisir le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Apparemment, il avait remarqué son regard sur sa supposée filleule. Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête pour faire bonne figure.

« Elle semble bien s'entendre avec les septièmes années de sa maison, elle a l'air de s'être déjà bien intégrée. » continua le directeur.

Tom demeura un moment en silence puis se leva, voulant à tout prix échapper à une conversation avec le vieil homme, ses sourires faussement paternalistes lui donnaient la nausée.

« Navré de vous fausser compagnie, Albus, mais il faut que je prépare mes papiers pour mon premier cours. » prétexta-t-il.

« Nerveux ? »

« Un peu. » concéda le jeune homme. _'irrité surtout'_

« Par quelle classe commencez-vous ? » demanda le professeur de sortilèges.

« Les Griffondors et Serpentards de quatrième année. »

« Ah oui, ceux-là, l'ensemble des élèves est plutôt calme, seulement un ou deux sont moins tenables que les autres, de vrais chenapans. » rit Filius. « Mais ils ne devraient pas vous poser de problèmes au niveau discipline. »

« Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les septièmes années qui appartiennent à ses maisons. Je vous conseille de faire particulièrement attention au petit groupe de garçons de Griffondors, ils font souvent des blagues. Ces temps-ci, les professeurs de DCFM changent chaque année et ils leur ont toujours réservé un accueil spécial. » le prévint le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le professeur Brûlopot.

« Je vous remercie de vos conseils, sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Tom quitta ensuite la table des professeurs, heureux de pouvoir enfin abandonner cette discussion qui avait tendance à s'éterniser.

* * *

Haley suivit discrètement des yeux Voldemort quitter la salle. Elle se demanda s'il avait déjà commencé les recherches, le connaissant, il avait déjà dû éplucher des dizaines de livres à la bibliothèque. Elle reporta son regard sur son verre de jus d'orange, quelque part, elle espérait qu'ils resteraient encore un moment dans cette époque, elle voulait prendre le temps de connaître ses parents. De plus, elle avait l'occasion d'expérimenter une vie où elle n'était plus la Survivante, elle voulait donc en profiter un maximum. Un long soupir la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Emmeline ? » questionna Alice.

La sorcière était tournée vers les portes de la grande salle avec un regard un peu rêveur.

« Le nouveau professeur de DCFM est vraiment très beau, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à cet après-midi, que son cours soit passionnant ou non, je ne me lasserai pas de le contempler. » sourit Emmeline.

Haley observa discrètement sa voisine de table, Emmeline Vance était une jolie fille blonde aux yeux clairs et semblait presque tout le temps joyeuse. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'interroger sur son comportement de l'autre soir et elle ne savait pas si elle le ferait un jour. Peut-être qu'elle était juste paranoïaque, après tout, elle ne lui avait encore rien fait, il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher les ennuis quand il n'y en avait pas, elle les attirait suffisamment comme ça.

« Eh oh, tu es avec nous, Haley ? »

« Hein quoi ? » sursauta-t-elle, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'on s'adressait à elle.

« Tu es souvent ailleurs, tu sais ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » demanda Lily.

« Non, je vais bien, je pense qu'il faut encore que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle école, je suis un peu perturbée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y feras vite. C'était pour te prévenir que le premier cours allait bientôt commencer et qu'il faudrait aller rejoindre la salle de classe. »

« Ah oui, j'arrive. » dit Haley en se relevant, enfournant son toast grillé à moitié entamé.

Tous en longeant les longs corridors, Haley examina de nouveau son emploi du temps, elle commençait avec métamorphoses avec cette bonne vieille MacGonagall, bien que pas si vieille que ça étant donné qu'elle avait à peine la quarantaine. Elle continuait ensuite avec Potions puis c'était l'heure du déjeuner tandis que ses trois nouvelles amies avaient études de runes.

« Bonjour les filles, comment allez-vous ? »

Haley releva la tête, remarquant au passage qu'elles étaient arrivées devant la salle de cours. À côté il y avait également d'autres élèves de septième année, des Griffondors et des Serpentards, au vue de leur uniforme. Les maraudeurs étaient parmi eux, c'était d'ailleurs Sirius qui venait de les saluer.

« Etant donné qu'on ne commence pas par potions, je dirai que la matinée débute bien. » répondit joyeusement Emmeline.

Sirius lui sourit en retour puis se tourna vers Haley.

« Alors, voici donc la nouvelle élève. » Il l'observa des pieds à la tête sans se départir de son petit sourire avant de faire une légère révérence. « Enchanté, je m'appelle Sirius Black et voici mes amis James, Remus et Peter. » ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour ses camarades.

« Bonjour, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » La survivante était un peu embarrassée, son 'futur' parrain ne cessait de la regarder. Il était vraiment différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, il était bien entendu plus jeune mais avait aussi une plus grande assurance et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était beaucoup plus en forme.

Voyant le petit manège de Sirius, Lily décida d'intervenir et se plaça devant Haley.

« C'est bon, arrête Black. Elle n'est pas intéressée, laisse-la tranquille. » lança-t-elle en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

« Allons Evans, c'est une grande fille, elle n'a pas besoin d'un garde du corps. »

« Contre toi, je crois que si. »

Sirius était sur le point de répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur MacGonagall.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps pour vous faire remarquer, . » dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

« Vous savez à quel point j'aime attirer l'attention, surtout la vôtre. » répondit-il sur un ton malicieux.

« Au lieu de faire le pitre, installez-vous et laissez vos camarades en paix. »

Sur ce, elle s'écarta de la porte et rejoignit son bureau au fond de la salle. Elle se tint debout près de son bureau, attendant que les élèves s'installent.

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit là de votre dernière année à Poudlard et vous aurez tous à passer vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Vous ne devez donc pas vous relâcher en cours d'année. Il est également impératif que vous pensiez à ce que vous désirerez faire après Poudlard. Vers le mois de mars, vous aurez un entretien particulier avec le directeur de votre maison pour parler de votre orientation. Bien, d'autres informations vous seront communiquées plus tard, nous allons débuter de suite le programme. Ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 34. »

Le cours se déroula calmement, la leçon portait sur la métamorphose d'une simple plume en l'oiseau auquel appartenait la plume, le plus difficile étant de donner vie à cet oiseau.

« Alors n'oubliez pas, vous devez effectuer trois légers mouvements circulaires avec votre baguette puis tapoter deux fois sur la plume en prononçant la formule : _Protean formabilis_. Bien, mettez-vous au travail. » dit-elle. Elle se mit ensuite à circuler parmi les rangs, observant ses élèves. « Plus souple le poignet, votre mouvement est bien trop dur. » fit-elle remarquer à un élève de Serpentard. « Excellent travail, miss Evans. Tentez de lui donner encore plus de vitalité. » félicita MacGonagall.

Haley jeta un œil à la plume de sa mère, elle était maintenant devenue un magnifique oiseau dont le plumage semblait presque argenté, celui-ci se tenait droit et fier, il réussissait à battre des ailes mais ne semblait pas capable de voler.

« Ah la la, Lily est toujours aussi douée. » La Survivante se tourna vers sa voisine de table, Emmeline. « Depuis notre première année, Lily réussit pratiquement tous ses sortilèges du premier coup, étonnant de la part d'une née moldue, non ? Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est en partie dû à son travail acharné, tandis que moi… » finit la blonde avec une petite grimace.

Haley pouffa légèrement en remarquant que la plume initialement bleue nuit de la sorcière blonde était maintenant devenue un animal à plume, certes, mais dont la ressemblance avec un quelconque oiseau semblait quasi inexistante.

Laissant son amie batailler avec son étrange animal, elle se tourna vers sa propre plume, celle-ci était noire avec des reflets verts foncés, elle se demanda quel genre d'oiseau cela allait donner. Elle resserra la prise sur sa baguette, sentant un léger picotement, elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau faire de la magie. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle réalisa les gestes requis pour l'exécution du sortilège et prononça distinctement la formule :

« _Protean fomabilis. »_

Mais au lieu du résultat escompté, sa plume se métamorphosa en une multitude de corbeaux noirs. Ceux-ci se mirent à voler furieusement à travers toute la pièce et leurs piaillements faisaient un boucan infernal, ajouter à cela les cris des élèves. Haley regarda avec ahurissement les effets qu'avait provoqués son sortilège quand elle sentit une vive brûlure à sa main droite avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette magique.

« Aah ! » haleta-t-elle de douleur en lâchant sa baguette

Au même moment, le professeur MacGonagall invoqua un sort pour calmer la furie qui régnait : « _Immobulus ! »_À cet instant, tous les oiseaux se figèrent sur place et les étudiants cessèrent leurs cris.

« Haley, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda anxieusement Emmeline. « Fais voir ta main. » Elle lui prit ensuite la main droite, l'inspectant. « Tu as des traces de brûlures, c'est à cause de ta baguette ? »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de lui répondre, MacGonagall s'était approchée d'elles.

« Que s'est-il passé, miss Kimbers ? » questionna-t-elle tout en examinant à son tour la main de la jeune fille.

« Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu effectuer le sortilège de protéiforme et voilà ce que ça a donné. » répondit-elle nerveusement. Elle était complètement dépassée par les évènements, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, d'habitude, ses sortilèges étaient assez bien réussis.

« Je vois… à première vue, il ne s'agit que de légères brûlures. Miss Evans, veuillez accompagner miss Kimbers à l'infirmerie. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien, professeur. » Lily se releva et vint rejoindre sa camarade.

Haley ramassa soigneusement sa baguette tombée au sol, celle-ci ne brûlait plus mais émanait encore un peu de chaleur.

« Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, je vous prie de reprendre votre exercice. » continua le professeur, et d'un autre coup de baguette, elle remit de l'ordre dans la pièce et fit disparaître les corbeaux de Haley.

Lily et Haley marchaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Haley ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des égratignures. En fait, j'ai été plus surprise que blessée. » rassura-t-elle.

« Hum… En tout cas, Mme. Pomfresh est vraiment une très bonne infirmière, tu peux compter sur elle. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Et… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton sortilège a produit ces résultats. » demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être que je ne m'étais pas assez concentrée, je devais avoir la tête ailleurs.» prétexta-t-elle.

Lily hocha de la tête, bien que pas totalement convaincue.

« Tu devrais en parler au directeur, il pourra peut-être t'aider. » conseilla-t-elle.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » approuva Haley, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait la faille mais elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à un manque de concentration, il devait y avoir quelque chose avec elle ou sa baguette, si elle en venait à exposer son problème au directeur, celui-ci voudrait examiner sa baguette, et étant donné qu'elle était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, une version plus jeune de Poppy Pomfresh vint les accueillir.

« Alors alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Un accident dès la première heure de cours ? Je dois avouer que je m'attendais plus à voir vos camarades masculins de Griffondors miss Evans. » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de Haley. « Voyons, qu'as-tu mon enfant ? »

« Je me suis juste un peu brûlée à la main. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois ça, ça ne m'a pas l'air très grave, un peu de pommade et un bandage durant quelques jours et il n'y paraîtra plus. » dit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers les armoires au fond de la pièce.

« Tu peux y aller, Lily, je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule. »

« Ah non, je ne vais pas te laisser alors que tu es blessée, et puis, tu es nouvelle dans cette école. » protesta la jeune rousse.

« Ça va aller, tu as entendu l'infirmière, ce n'est pas grave. En plus, c'est bientôt la fin de l'heure, tu as ton cours d'études de runes alors que je n'ai rien, je vais en profiter pour me reposer si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Bien… » concéda-t-elle avec un peu de réticence. « On se voit pour le déjeuner dans ce cas. »

« Compris, à tout à l'heure. »

Haley regarda sa mère disparaître derrière les portes de l'infirmerie avec un petit soupir, elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle mais maintenant, elle avait un autre problème sur les bras. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé avec sa baguette. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des lits de la pièce. L'infirmerie était vide en ce moment, quoi de plus normal sachant qu'on était seulement le premier jour. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'attirer des problèmes le jour même de la rentrée, quelque soit l'époque où elle se trouvait. Tournant la tête, elle vit Mme. Pomfresh revenir vers elle avec un pot de crème et des bandelettes.

« Tendez-moi votre main. » Haley fit comme il lui était demandé, observant le ciel bleu à travers les fenêtres. « Vous êtes la nouvelle élève de dernière année, c'est bien ça ? » demanda l'infirmière tout en appliquant sa crème.

Reportant son regard sur l'aide-soignante, elle hocha de la tête dans un signe affirmatif. « J'espère que vous ne deviendrez pas une habituée de l'infirmerie. Voilà, c'est fait. Les traces devraient cicatriser d'ici deux à trois jours, essayez tout de même de ne pas trop forcer sur votre main. »

« Je ferai attention. » promit-elle.

Haley quitta ensuite la pièce après l'avoir salué, se dirigeant vers le lac de Poudlard. Passant les portes du château, elle prit une profonde inspiration et traversa le grand parc. S'asseyant au bord de la rive, elle se mit à contempler l'horizon d'un air pensif. Elle avait maintenant une heure de libre avant que le cours d'études de runes ne prenne fin. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcière et la porta à hauteur des yeux, elle était encore un peu tiède et vibrait légèrement dans sa main. Haley se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, était-ce à cause d'elle, de sa baguette ? Elle ne pouvait ni en parler à Dumbledore, ni même à Ron et Hermione, la seule personne envisageable était… Voldemort.

Haley s'allongea totalement sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête tout en soupirant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que viendrait un jour où la seule personne sur qui elle pourrait compter serait son pire ennemi. Mais l'était-il encore ? Elle l'ignorait. Pour tout dire, elle ne savait que penser de Tom Riddle. Il l'avait aidée, il l'avait soignée, _nourrie_.

Les premiers jours, elle s'était sérieusement demandée si sa possession était la cause de ce nouveau comportement. Peut-être que toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il avait été soumis à Zenon lui avait donné une nouvelle vision du monde et qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée de dominer la communauté sorcière et d'exterminer la population moldue.

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit avant qu'ils ne commencent les cours d'occlumencie. Les leçons en elles-mêmes s'étaient bien déroulées, elle devait même avouer que Voldemort était un très bon professeur, du moins un meilleur professeur que ne l'était Snape vue qu'elle était parvenue à maîtriser l'art de l'occlumencie en seulement deux semaines. Ce qui l'avait dérangé, c'était ses intrusions dans son esprit, qu'il ait vu plusieurs de ses souvenirs d'enfance ne la gênait pas. Seulement, quand il pénétrait dans son esprit, il y mettait parfois beaucoup de puissance, et dans ces moments-là, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier et qu'il ne s'agissait plus que de simples cours. Surtout ce jour-là… ça lui avait vraiment fait froid dans le dos.

_**--- Flash Back ---**_

_« Bien, nous allons continuer ton entraînement à l'occlumencie Je vais augmenter la difficulté et mettre plus de puissance dans mon sort. » déclara Tom._

_Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre où reposait Haley, celle-ci était assise sur le lit, ayant toujours un peu de mal pour se tenir debout, et Tom s'était installé près d'elle._

_« Je vais donc utiliser plus de puissance dans mon sort. Concentre-toi bien. »_

_Haley hocha de la tête pour seule réponse et ferma les yeux se concentrant pour rassembler toutes ses barrières mentales._

_« Legilimens. »_

_Puis elle la sentit. Une forte bourrasque se heurta à ses protections, tentant de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Haley y résistait pendant plusieurs minutes mais au fur et à mesure, l'intensité du sort de Voldemort augmentait, fragilisant ses barrières. Son visage se contracta et elle sentit de la sueur couler sur son front. Elle serra fortement les dents, quand tout à coup, tout s'envola en éclat._

_Ses boucliers mentaux se brisèrent sous la violence du sortilège et Haley vit, impuissante, ses souvenirs défiler. Ils passaient un par un, devant elle, son enfance passée avec les Dursleys, sa scolarité à Poudlard, ses confrontations avec Voldemort, la mort de son parrain…_

_Soudain, une poussée plus violente frappa son esprit, y pénétrant plus profondément. Haley ne savait pas ce que faisait l'homme, elle ignorait ce qu'il y voyait mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle voulait qu'il arrête, maintenant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ravageait son esprit, le rongeant comme un parasite. _

'_Non ! Arrêtez ! Sortez de ma tête ! Ne regardez pas !'_

_Puis, tout cessa._

_La présence étrangère se retira aussi brusquement qu'elle était entrée._

_Quand Haley rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était qu'elle était maintenant allongée sur le matelas et que Voldemort était au-dessus d'elle, les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Leur respiration était haletante, ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, immobiles, ceux du Lord étaient d'ailleurs plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. _

_L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne se reprenne et que son visage retrouve l'air impassible qui le caractérisait tant. Le mage noir se redressa, rompant le contact visuel._

_« Tu t'es améliorée mais il faudra encore s'entraîner pour renforcer tes barrières. Néanmoins, j'y suis peut-être allé trop fort. Nous continuerons demain. »_

_Sur ce, il se leva pour quitter la pièce, et Haley crut voir un rictus se dessiner sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

_**--- Fin Flash Back ---**_

Depuis ce moment-là, Haley sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu et elle ne savait pas si elle désirait le savoir. En tout cas, elle avait pris conscience qu'il lui fallait aussi rester sur ses gardes avec Voldemort, même s'il ne lui faisait pas de mal dans l'immédiat, il n'en restait pas moins une menace. Les cours d'occlumencie qui ont suivi se sont déroulés sans autres incidents mais depuis, Haley avait redouté ces leçons.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle remarqua que ses camarades de dortoir allaient bientôt quitter leur cours. Elle décida alors de rejoindre la grande salle pour les attendre.

« Eh ! Kimbers ! »

La jeune sorcière tourna la tête et vit son parrain qui l'interpelait. Il était installé à la table des Griffondors en compagnie de son père et de Peter Pettigrew.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous, ne reste pas seule dans ton coin. »

« Je te remercie de ta proposition. » répondit-elle chaleureusement. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec son père, et vu les tensions qui régnaient entre lui et sa mère, elle n'aurait pas une nouvelle chance de sitôt.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est une très belle école, elle est aussi vraiment immense. Je m'y plais beaucoup pour le moment. »

« Evans t'a déjà fait visiter ? »

« Non, pas encore. Elle avait prévu de la faire ce soir. »

« Bien, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous, plutôt ? Je peux t'assurer que nous sommes de très bons guides, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Tout à fait, Padfoot. Bien qu'Evans soit très intelligente et qu'elle ait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, personne dans l'école ne connaît mieux les recoins du château que nous, à part peut-être Dumbledore. » renchérit James.

Haley les regardait avec hésitation. La proposition était vraiment alléchante mais elle avait prévu de passer ce moment avec Lily.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup mais j'ai promis à Lily. On peut reporter ça à plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, on peut te faire visiter après Evans. » dit Sirius.

« Mais, ce sera après le couvre-feu. »

« Justement. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Haley les regarda un moment avant qu'un sourire ne vienne également étirer ses lèvres.

Nombre d'élèves entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle, signifiant que la dernière heure de cours de la matinée venait de prendre fin. Haley décida de s'éloigner des maraudeurs pour attendre les trois sorcières.

« N'oublie pas, ce soir dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu. » lui rappela son père.

Elle hocha de la tête, déjà impatiente d'être à ce soir.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

_Voilà, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre plus de temps à l'écrire, mais bon… J'aurais aussi préféré le relire davantage mais je manque de temps. Je serai absente durant quelques temps (mais je n'oublierai pas de travailler le prochain chapitre ^^) alors j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant._

_Je voudrais aussi remercier __**Yoeniix**__**, Polaris 93, **__**TheDrEamSpEcTraL**__**, Opalle, **__**sophiepieri**__**, **__**jade-oopale**__**, **__**Daxia09**__**, **__**Anastasya24**__**, **__**Erika Lunaelle Nightspring**__**, garu, **__**Angel-naru**__**, VertPin, superluna-slash, Masami, marie, **__**LilyTigresse2795**__**, Maria, Diaboliqua, **__**stormtrooper2**__**, my point of view, Judith, Yuuri, TIPHAINE, kyuko et 666Naku **__pour leur review et contribution à la résolution de mon dilemme intérieur, lol._

_Je rajoute aussi des réponses à quelques suggestions :_

_- continuer cette fic avec Haley et écrire la même avec Harry : cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit (puisque ça résoudrait mon dilemme, lol) mais je l'ai abandonné. Si je veux faire un slash, autant écrire une nouvelle fic, ce serait un peu bizarre de faire deux fics pratiquement identiques. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien cette histoire, ça aurait pu être un bon commencement pour un Harry/Tom, mais bon, puisque j'ai commencé avec Haley, je vais finir avec elle._

_- un mpreg : pour être honnête, ça me branche pas trop, j'arrive pas à concevoir cette idée qu'un homme puisse être enceinte. Donc, même si j'écris un slash (prochaine fic), je ne n'inclurai pas de mpreg dedans, désolé :(_

_Tous vos commentaire ont été très appréciés et m'ont servi, grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé ma détermination que j'avais au départ. Je pense que le peu de reviews avait commencé à me faire douter, d'où le sondage. Mais recevoir autant de reviews m'a fait beaucoup de bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai mis moins de temps que d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre. Je ne dis pas que c'est un bon chapitre mais je devais passer par un chapitre comme ça avant d'entrer davantage dans l'action._

_Vous m'avez tous été d'une très grande aide. MERCI À TOUS !_

_Plus je reçois de reviews, plus je suis motivée pour écrire la suite, lol. J'espère que vous m'en laisserez une pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, que je me mette au suivant (et aussi que je cherche une nouvelle idée pour ma prochaine fic). Vos reviews me remonteront aussi le moral lorsque je regarderais mes résultats de BAC demain. Brr… rien que d'y penser, je sens déjà une boule dans mon estomac, je suis trop stressée._

_Et pour finir, le truc qui tue tellement c'est hors-sujet :_

_**VIVE LA JAPAN EXPO !!!!**_

_Sayuri Quinn_


	12. Magie défectueuse

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ! La rentrée arrive à grands pas (pour certains ^^), mais oublions toutes ces mauvaises choses et concentrons-nous sur le moment présent ! Je vais arrêter de blablater pour le moment et vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant (très fort) qu'elle soit plaisante ^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Je vais mettre un rapide résumé de la situation pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ^^ :

Haley et Voldemort sont arrivés à l'époque de maraudeurs, Tom est prof de DCFM et Haley est répartie à Griffondor. Elle qui pensait pouvoir vivre une année tranquille loin de sa célébrité découvre avec étonnement que sa magie fait des siennes et qu'elle n'arrive plus à réaliser des sorts correctement, sans oublier qu'une de ses nouvelles camarades, Emmeline Vance, a parfois un comportement étrange avec elle. Et ajouter à cela, elle est coincée avec Voldemort auquel elle ne fait pas totalement confiance, surtout après leurs nombreuses séances d'occulemencie.

* * *

_Nombre d'élèves entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle, signifiant que la dernière heure de cours de la matinée venait de prendre fin. Haley décida de s'éloigner des maraudeurs pour attendre les trois sorcières.  
__« N'oublie pas, ce soir dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu. » lui rappela son père.  
__Elle hocha de la tête, déjà impatiente d'être à ce soir._

**Chapitre 10 : Magie défectueuse**

« Bien, comme vous le savez, je serai votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, tout élève perturbateur sera immédiatement renvoyé de mon cours. » annonça d'emblée Voldemort.

Quelques élèves frissonnèrent légèrement face au regard intense de l'homme. Haley entendit plusieurs murmures derrière elle, jetant un coup d'œil discrètement, elle aperçut son père et ses trois amis qui arboraient tous un petit sourire. _'Ils ont prévu quelque chose ?'_ Elle reporta alors son attention sur le professeur, curieuse de savoir ce que les maraudeurs avaient préparé.

« Cette année, je privilégierai les duels. Pour progresser, rien ne vaut la mise en pratique, les temps sont difficiles et pour vous défendre, il vous faut non seulement maîtriser des sortilèges mais aussi savoir les utiliser au moment adéquat. Nous allons commencer par une remise à niveau, je suppose que vous avez tous appris à vous servir de sortilèges informulés. Je vous ai indiqué au tableau plusieurs sortilèges que vous allez effectuer sans prononcer la formule à voix haute. »

Les élèves sortirent leur baguette et commencèrent à travailler sous la surveillance du professeur.

« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? » chuchota Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, notre farce aurait due déjà avoir lieu, ça aurait dû fonctionner. » répondit James à voix basse.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, normalement, le sortilège aurait dû se déclencher au moment même où Taylor aurait ouvert son livre, mais là, rien. Il ne se passait strictement rien alors que l'homme feuilletait tranquillement les pages du manuel de DCFM.

« Peut-être qu'on l'a mal programmé. » proposa Peter.

« Impossible, j'avais tout bien vérifié. » décréta Sirius.

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Messieurs ? » demanda Voldemort sur un ton sévère en direction du groupe de maraudeurs.

« Non, rien du tout professeur, on se disait simplement à quel point vous paraissiez génial comme enseignant. » déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, je vous prierai de faire ce genre de réflexion ailleurs que dans mes cours dorénavant. » Par Salazard, il détestait vraiment les élèves trouble-fêtes. Il circula ensuite entre les rangs, observant chaque élève avec attention. Quelques élèves tentaient de murmurer la formule tandis que d'autres semblaient parfaitement maitriser les sorts informulés. Arrivé près de Potter, il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas et que sa baguette n'était même pas en main. Le professeur Dumbledore lui en avait parlé au déjeuner. Apparemment, il y aurait eu un accident durant le cours de métamorphoses. D'après ce que le vieil homme lui avait décrit, il en avait déduit que cela était soit dû au sortilège de dépossession qu'elle avait lancé, soit à leur voyage dans le temps, il faudra qu'il vérifie tout cela.

« Bien, arrêtez-vous. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, vous avez pratiquement tous un niveau décent dans cette pratique. Quant à ceux qui se contentent de chuchoter la formule, je leur conseillerai de s'entraîner davantage puisque vous serez notés dessus entre autres lors de vos ASPICS. Maintenant, je vais évaluer le niveau de chacun pour pouvoir vous aider au mieux dans les prochains cours. Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous vous placerez face à moi et me lancerez le sortilège de stupéfixion. Je vais former un bouclier autour de moi, cela me permettra de connaître votre niveau de magie. »

Les élèves furent appelés tour à tour devant Voldemort, lançant du mieux qu'ils le purent le sortilège demandé, que ce soit en sortilège informulé ou non. Comme Haley s'y attendait, aucun ne put briser le bouclier qu'avait formé l'homme, celui-ci demeurait d'ailleurs immobile, les bras croisés, se contentant de jauger la personne en face de lui. La protection autour de Voldemort prenait différentes couleurs au contact du sort, celles-ci devaient différer en fonction de la puissance contenue dans le sortilège. Le sort de la majorité des élèves donnaient une couleur rosée au bouclier tandis que certaines personnes dont ses parents, Sirius, Remus et Snape le coloraient d'un rouge plus ou moins vif.

« Bien, d'après ces informations sur votre niveau à chacun, je constituerai des groupes pour le prochain cours afin que vous progressiez au mieux. » annonça Voldemort. « Le cours est maintenant terminé, pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demanderai de rédiger deux parchemins sur le bouclier que je viens d'utiliser et bien entendu, il y va sans dire que je veux également que vous vous entraînez à pratiquer les sortilèges informulés. »

« Tu n'es pas passée, Haley ? » chuchota Lily.

« Euh, je suppose qu'il a dû entendre parler de l'incident au cours de métamorphoses. » répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

« Maintenant, sortez tous, je ne veux plus vous voir avant demain. Et quant à vous messieurs, » commença-t-il en s'adressant au groupe de maraudeurs, « la prochaine fois que vous envisagez de perturber mon cours, je m'assurerai que vous passerez tout votre temps libre avec le concierge, est-ce bien clair ? » Sa voix avait toujours le même ton calme mais tous purent clairement voir que l'homme n'était pas une personne avec qui on pouvait plaisanter.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent rapidement avant de quitter la salle de classe.

« J'espère que cela les tiendra tranquille pour un bon bout de temps. » dit Lily. « Allez, tu viens Haley ? »

Haley hésita un moment, elle voulait parler à Voldemort de sa baguette. Heureusement, ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il l'interpella :

« Miss Kimbers, veuillez rester un moment je vous prie, j'aimerai discuter avec vous. »

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, d'accord ? »

La rousse hocha de la tête avant de partir à son tour. Haley attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle avant d'approcher le bureau de Voldemort.

« Le vieux sénile m'a parlé de ton problème de ce matin. Vraiment, tu ne fais que de causer des ennuis qu'importe l'époque où tu te trouves, comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire. » s'exclama-t-il avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

Haley pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard noir, cependant, elle n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. » soupira-t-il.

Elle expliqua alors rapidement comment sa métamorphose avait simplement et purement échoué.

« Passe-moi ta baguette. » dit-il après quelques secondes. Il l'approcha de son visage, l'examinant un instant. Puis, sans dire un mot, il fit un geste de la main.

Le bureau du premier rang explosa littéralement.

« Ahh ! » Haley fut tellement surprise qu'elle en tomba sur les fesses.

Tom, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, se contentant d'observer pensivement la baguette qu'il avait en main. Il tendit ensuite sa propre baguette magique à la jeune fille.

« Essaie d'attirer un de ces livres vers toi. » Fit-il en désignant l'étagère à sa gauche.

Baguette en main, Haley se tourna vers ladite étagère et effectua un mouvement vif : « _Accio_. »

Le meuble se mit alors à trembler violement, la sorcière eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant que non pas un livre mais tous ceux de l'étagère ne foncent vers elle à grande vitesse. Ceux-ci cognèrent brutalement le mur derrière elle.

Haley se releva, haletant légèrement, ses yeux fixaient les bouquins tombés au sol avec incompréhension.

« Apparemment, ta baguette et toi êtes complètement détraquées. » énonça Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

Elle s'affaissa à terre, épuisée. Etrangement, ce simple sort avait drainé une grande quantité de son énergie. Elle en avait vraiment assez. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela lui arrive à elle et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à un instant de répit ?

Voldemort observa la fille Potter tout en réfléchissant. Manifestement, sa magie devenait incontrôlable, elle n'était plus canalisée et s'échappait à chaque sort lancé. Pour ce qui était de la baguette de la sorcière, elle était bien trop surchargée en magie, il la sentait vibrer légèrement dans sa main. Ce phénomène devait être dû au sortilège de dépossession, peut-être que leur voyage dans le temps y avait contribué. Quoiqu'il en soit, de nouvelles recherches s'imposaient.

« Ta magie semble être hors de contrôle. Il te faudra simplement la maîtriser de nouveau. En ce qui concerne ta baguette, elle est saturée en magie, il va falloir la décharger. » expliqua-t-il.

Se relevant avec précaution, la Survivante regarda son vis-à-vis, le regard interrogatif.

« Et comment faut-il s'y prendre pour ça ? »

« La seule façon serait de libérer toute la magie accumulée dans ta baguette. Pour cela, il va falloir se rendre dans un endroit relativement isolé puisque la puissance libérée fera sûrement des dégâts, on peut simplement tenter de la contenir un maximum. Mais de toutes les façons, tu ne devras pas faire de magie pour le moment, il te faudra d'abord t'entraîner pour contrôler de nouveau ta magie. Le mieux serait de s'en occuper le plus vite possible mais il ne faut pas non plus éveiller trop de soupçons de la part des autres professeurs, et surtout pas du directeur. Pour ta baguette, nous irons ce week-end, quant à toi, je suppose que tu sais comment reprendre le contrôle de ta magie ? »

« Euh, oui, je pense. » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Très bien, tu devras méditer durant tous tes temps libres, le plus vite tu dompteras ta puissance, le mieux ce sera. Tiens. » fit-il en lui rendant sa baguette. « Je me charge d'expliquer ton problème aux professeurs, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Haley quitta ensuite la salle de classe et rejoignit ses camarades.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà temps de dîner et dans moins d'une heure, elle rejoindrait les maraudeurs pour une visite du château. Après sa discussion avec Voldemort, ses amies l'avaient questionnée et elle s'était résignée à leur révéler que l'homme lui faisait également office de tuteur suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle aurait préféré gardé ça pour elle, dire à voix haute que Voldemort était maintenant son responsable devant sa mère lui faisait une étrange sensation.

Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de jus de citrouille, elle croisa le regard malicieux de son parrain un peu plus loin, celui-ci lui faisait un sourire complice qu'elle rendit discrètement. L'excitation commença à l'envahir, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation, elle avait été tellement concentrée sur la guerre à son époque qu'elle en avait oublié les joies de l'adolescence. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas enfreint de règles simplement pour le plaisir. Elle se souvenait de ses petites escapades avec Ron et Hermione quand ils étaient plus jeunes, munis de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des marau-

« Wouah ! Haley ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » s'écria Emmeline.

La jeune fille venait de recracher soudainement le contenu de son verre, amenant plusieurs regards à converger vers elle.

Haley haletait, les yeux écarquillés. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la carte ? Son véritable nom devait sûrement apparaître.

« Haley ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » fit Lily en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ah… Désolée pour ce petit incident. Je viens de me rappeler que je devais aller voir mon tuteur ce soir et il déteste attendre. » mentit-elle rapidement. « Je dois filer, je vous rejoins dans le dortoir. »

« Oh, la chanceuse ! Si tu savais comme je t'envie. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous avec le professeur Taylor. » taquina Emmeline.

Haley leur fit un sourire d'excuse et passer les portes de la grande salle, elle se mit à courir le long des corridors. Le dîner prendrait bientôt fin et elle ne devait absolument pas laisser les maraudeurs découvrir sa véritable identité, et celle de Voldemort accessoirement. Elle dévala les escaliers et continua sa course jusqu'à la porte de la Grosse Dame, bénissant sa bonne étoile de n'avoir rencontré personne sur son chemin.

Reprenant sa respiration, elle souffla le mot de passe et entra rapidement. Les dortoirs étaient vides pour le moment mais ça n'allait pas durer, elle devait faire au plus vite. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons de septième année et se figea littéralement à l'entrée.

La chambre était un véritable capharnaüm.

Comment avaient-ils pu mettre la pièce dans un tel bazard en seulement une journée ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir trouver la carte dans tout ce désordre ?

Puis la réponse vint d'elle-même et elle se sentit bête de n'y avoir pas songé plus tôt, elle était une sorcière, non ? Il lui suffisait simplement d'attirer à elle le fameux parchemin à l'aide d'un sort. Soulagée d'avoir trouvé solution à son problème, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en l'air :

« Accio carte des maraudeurs ! »

Une tornade se forma alors autour d'elle, soulevant au passage des objets de toutes sortes. Le phénomène ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que tout ne reprenne son calme et que les instruments ne retombent au sol, immobiles.

Haley s'affaissa soudain au sol, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'était plus capable d'effectuer un sort correctement, aussi simple soit-il. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher la carte par elle-même. Elle se sentit déjà découragée en avisant la chambre rendue davantage en désordre par ses soins, bien que cela ne fasse pas vraiment une très grande différence selon elle.

Soupirant, elle se mit à la recherche de l'objet, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

Après un bon quart d'heure de fouille intensive, elle réussit enfin à mettre la main sur la carte. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore revenus mais elle pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la salle commune. Manifestement, il ne sera pas aussi facile de sortir du dortoir, elle se voyait mal expliquer sa présence dans les dortoirs réservés aux garçons.

Descendant en silence les escaliers, elle jeta un œil discret à la salle commune. Une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents dont Lily, Emmeline et Alice. Là, elle ne pourra même pas tenter d'expliquer sa présence ici puisqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était allée dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM.

Ne voyant pas d'autres alternatives, elle décida d'utiliser de nouveau sa magie, au risque qu'un incident arrive de nouveau. Mais si elle invoquait un sort inoffensif, les conséquences seraient moindres, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pensa fortement au sortilège de brouillard tout en brandissant sa baguette devant elle.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, ce n'était pas un simple brouillard qui s'était formé mais un gros nuage de fumée noire qui avait complètement envahi la pièce. _'Bon, le résultat est le même.' _pensa Haley.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qui a fait ça ? »

C'était la confusion générale et la sorcière en profita pour sortir rapidement de la salle commune. Aussitôt avoir franchi le portrait qui servait d'entrée, Haley se remit à courir, tête baissée, bousculant au passage quelques élèves. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu.

S'assurant qu'aucune personne ne se présentait à l'horizon, elle se permit une petite pause, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir mais elle tenta de les ignorer. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Posant les yeux sur la carte qu'elle tenait, elle fut tentée de la garder mais étouffa cette pensée en songeant à ce qui se passerait si les maraudeurs venaient à découvrir qu'elle l'avait en sa possession. De toute façon, elle était actuellement incapable de se servir de la carte vue sa maîtrise de la magie. Le mieux serait de l'apporter à Voldemort pour qu'il modifie leurs noms sur le parchemin et qu'elle le remette dans la chambre des septièmes années.

* * *

Haley s'arrêta devant le tableau qui gardait les appartements de Voldemort. Dessus était peint un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche qui lisait tranquillement un livre en buvant son thé. Etrangemebt, elle lui trouva un air légèrement familier avec Dumbledore. Cela la fit sourire, c'était comme si Dumbledore surveillait constamment le mage noir, elle se demanda si le sorcier avait la même impression qu'elle en voyant cette peinture. Elle annonça son arrivée au vieux sorcier du tableau et quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Voldemort cette fois-ci sous sa véritable apparence.

Ce dernier venait vraisemblablement de prendre une douche puisque ses cheveux sombres étaient encore humides et des gouttes dégoulinaient sur sa chemise blanche ouverte. Haley resta figée sur le pas de la porte, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre d'accueil. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cette forme si déstabilisante. Elle baissa son regard, sentant son visage se réchauffer.

« Bon, tu te décides à rentrer ou non ? »

La jeune fille se reprit et pénétra dans ses appartements, n'osant toujours pas regarder l'homme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attiré d'autres ennuis. » fit Voldemort après avoir laissé entrer la fille Potter.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner. » murmura-t-elle en gardant toujours la tête baissée.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce ? »

Voldemort sentit une pointe d'agacement en voyant que la sorcière continuait de fixer le sol. En quelques enjambées, il arriva près d'elle et souleva ensuite son menton, rapprochant leur visage jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Le contact de la main du mage noir avec son visage fit frissonner la jeune fille et pendant un instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de plonger son regard dans les orbes violets de son interlocuteur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement, la première fois étant après une de leur séance d'occlumencie. Haley n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à l'apparence de Voldemort, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre et qu'elle avait l'esprit relativement clair, elle se rendit compte à quel point l'homme était beau. Ses traits étaient délicats, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Il était grand et mince et de son être se dégageait un charisme fou. Et à cet instant, avec les cheveux encore humides par la douche et qui retombaient devant ses yeux si mystérieux, l'homme était foutrement beau.

À cette pensée, Haley s'insurgea mentalement et se défit plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu de la prise de Voldemort. Elle s'obligea à se calmer et inspira profondément. _'Fichues hormones !'_

« Bon, tu te décides à parler ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Ce ton colérique avait au moins le mérite de la refroidir.

« Eh bien, en fait… » sourit timidement Haley avant de lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

« Il faudrait donc modifier nos noms sur la carte. » finit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

Voldemort retourna le bout de papier vierge dans sa main avant de prononcer la formule indiquée par la sorcière :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il observa ensuite avec attention les lignes se dessiner sur le parchemin, formant petit à petit le plan du château. Plusieurs étiquettes firent à leur tour leur apparition, indiquant chacune un nom différent.

« Très ingénieux. » murmura-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle avec fierté, après tout, son père avait contribué à sa création.

« La fabrication d'un tel artéfact a dû requérir une très grande puissance magique. Il est étonnant que des adolescents aient réussi cet exploit. » Il repéra ensuite leur position sur la carte. Comme le craignait la jeune fille, le nom de Tom Riddle et de Haley Potter étaient tous les deux visibles. C'était tout de même impressionnant, bien qu'ils fussent étrangers à cette époque, la carte avait malgré tout pu les identifier. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette et sans un mot, une lueur jaunâtre apparut et on put maintenant lire sur la carte, situés dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM : Xavier Taylor et Haley Kimbers.

« Méfait accompli. » Il replia soigneusement le parchemin avant de le rendre à la sorcière. « Il est heureux que tu ais pensé à cet objet avant qu'il ne découvre nos identités. Hum ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant sa respiration difficile.

« Hein ? Oh, j'ai un peu couru, c'est tout. » dit-elle en agitant sa main devant elle, signe que c'était sans importance.

« Tu récupères toujours, idiote. Laisse-moi jeter un œil à tes blessures. » fit-il avec agacement en s'approchant.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cria soudain Haley.

Tom la regarda, surpris par son excès.

« Bien, comme tu veux. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid.

La Survivante leva les yeux vers l'homme, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à elle sur un ton aussi froid. Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, elle récupéra la carte des maraudeurs et sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot.

Haley arpentait silencieusement les couloirs sombres, elle regrettait quelque peu son comportement face à Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'approche, craignant qu'elle ne fonde encore sous son toucher.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de Griffondor, un autre problème se posa à elle : comment retourner la carte dans le dortoir des garçons ? Elle soupira lourdement, finalement, sans magie, tout devenait vraiment compliqué. Lassée de tous ces évènements, elle choisit la manière la plus brute. S'assurant que personne ne la regardait, elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et frappa à la porte des maraudeurs. À son plus grand déplaisir, ce fut Pettigrew qui lui ouvrit. Dissimulant son dégoût, elle plaça un sourire sur son visage :

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le petit sorcier bredouilla une chose inaudible avant de la laisser passer. La chambre était toujours dans le même état que tout à l'heure.

« Kimbers, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne devait se voir qu'après le couvre-feu. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis ? » fit James, surpris de sa venue.

« Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste passer vous voir. Enfin, je voulais vous dire que je trouve dommage que votre blague n'ait pas fonctionné sur le professeur Taylor. » prétexta-t-elle. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Ah, tu as remarqué aussi. On pense qu'il a réussi à annuler ses effets. C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive, et dire qu'on avait prévu quelque chose de gros pour notre dernière année. » soupira le brun.

« Ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois. » Elle continua d'avancer et trébucha sur des objets quelconques étalés par terre. « Aïe ! » Elle en profita ainsi pour se débarrasser de la carte qu'elle posa à terre en faisant mine de se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va, Kimbers ? Désolé, il y a un peu de désordre dans cette chambre. » s'excusa Remus en l'aidant à se relever.

« Non, ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se reverra tout à l'heure. » Et sur ce, elle sortit rapidement du dortoir, espérant qu'aucun n'avait remarqué son manège.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant tombée et tous les élèves avaient regagné leur chambre. Il allait être temps de rejoindre les maraudeurs dans la salle commune.

Une fois s'être assurée que les filles s'étaient bien endormies. Haley troqua rapidement son pyjama pour un jean et un pull, elle s'apprêta ensuite à fourrer sa baguette dans une de ses poches mais ravisa son geste. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'utilise plus la magie pour le moment. Repensant à sa discussion avec Voldemort, elle eut une pointe de culpabilité, elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de méditer pour assagir sa puissance magique plutôt que d'aller déambuler dans les couloirs mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et puis elle avait déjà prévu cette escapade, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait l'annuler maintenant, si ?

Repoussant ses remords, elle rejoignit les garçons dans la salle commune. Peter Pettigrew était avec eux, c'était normal compte tenu du fait qu'il faisait également partie du groupe de maraudeurs bien que Haley aurait mille fois préféré qu'il disparaisse tout simplement. Rien que la vue de ce misérable rat lui donnait envie de vomir. Sachant que cela ne serait peut-être pas bien vu d'étrangler un élève -aussi horrible soit-il-, Haley prit le parti de rester aussi éloignée que possible de Pettigrew sans pour autant éveiller trop de soupçons. Par contre, Remus n'était pas avec eux.

« Lupin n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Malheureusement, non. Monsieur Je-suis-le-préfet-en-chef a préféré s'abstenir de peur de se faire attraper. Il a dit que ça ne serait pas bien vu si on venait à tomber sur un professeur. » rigola Sirius. « Alors, prête Kimbers ? »

Haley hocha la tête et passa la porte de la Grosse Dame à leur suite.

La visite du château en compagnie des maraudeurs était vraiment très divertissante. À chaque endroit, chaque tableau, ils lui racontaient une anecdote amusante. Ils lui montraient tout un tas de raccourcis qu'elle connaissait déjà pour la plupart. Ils n'avaient pour le moment rencontré aucun professeur, merci à la carte.

« Oh, oh ! C'est pas bon, les gars. » fit Peter en inspectant le plan.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? »

« Filch approche à grands pas vers nous. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? » fit Sirius en examinant à son tour la carte.

Haley ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard ennuyé en direction de Pettigrew avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

« Zut, il accélère ! »

En effet, sur la carte, les point désignant le concierge ainsi que sa fameuse chatte, Miss Teigne, avançaient à grande vitesse vers leur position.

« Pas le choix. »

Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna en courant dans les couloirs. Alors que James continuait de la tirer à sa suite, Haley commença à ressentir une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait plus erratique mais elle se força à continuer sa course. Néanmoins, quelques mètres plus loin, n'y tenant plus, ses jambes s'affaissèrent et elle tomba au sol, lâchant au passage la main de son père.

« Kimbers ! »

Haley avait les yeux fermés, une main agrippée à son pull au niveau de son cœur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Soudain, un miaulement caractéristique se fit entendre. Miss Teigne avait réussi à les rattraper, ce qui voulait aussi dire que Filch n'allait pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs, on pouvait percevoir des bruits de pas précipités.

« Zut ! »

Avant que Haley ne puisse se relever, James la recouvra par un grand voile d'un tissu très léger qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant la cape d'invisibilité. Elle voulut protester mais le Griffondor la coupa :

« Ne bouge pas et ne fais aucun bruit, d'accord ? »

Sirius eut juste le temps d'effacer la carte avant que Filch ne fasse son apparition.

« Oho ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » sourit le concierge de ses dents jaunâtres. « Des étudiants hors de leur lit après le couvre-feu. Cela mérite bien une retenue. » Il remarqua le morceau de parchemin que tentait de dissimuler le brun et son sourire s'élargit. « Eh bien, Black, que cachez-vous donc ? »

« Rien, monsieur, c'est juste un bout de papier. »

« Un bout de papier, c'est bien ça ? Passez-le moi ! »

Haley observa avec anxiété Sirius tendre la carte à Filch, essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible. Le concierge retourna plusieurs fois le bout de parchemin dans ses mains mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait absolument rien écrit dessus. Cependant, il était certain que ce parchemin n'était pas aussi innocent que ces élèves voulaient lui faire croire.

« Vous voyez bien que c'est simplement un parchemin. » dit Sirius.

Filch regarda le Griffondor en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Très bien, dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je conserve ce 'bout de papier'. »

« Mais… »

« Qu'y a-t-il, messieurs, ne me dites pas que vous tenez à ce simple morceau de parchemin, se pourrait-il qu'il renferme autre chose ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors, c'est réglé, je garde cet objet, quant à vous, dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne double vos heures de retenue. » aboya-t-il. Il continua ensuite sa route, Miss Teigne à sa suite.

Après s'être assurée qu'il était hors de vue, Haley retira la cape et se redressa.

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez protégée ? Après tout, c'est ma faute si on s'est fait prendre. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On est habitué aux retenues, on en aura bien d'autres au cours de l'année. » lui dit James avec un grand sourire.

Haley voulut rajouter quelque chose en ce qui concernait la carte mais se ravisa au dernier moment, elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ses pouvoirs après tout.

« Vous auriez quand même dû me laisser être punie également. » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances masochistes, Kimbers. » plaisanta Sirius en plaçant un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

« Allez, oublie-ça. En plus, Evans aurait été furieuse contre nous si on t'avait laissé avoir une retenue le premier jour. »

« Tu sais, Prongs, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence vu qu'elle te déteste déjà. » ajouta Sirius à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne t'entends pas, Padfoot. » rit James.

« Merci. » souffla Haley.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent en silence pendant une seconde avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

« Allez, rentrons avant de rencontrer un professeur. »

* * *

Haley resserra sa cape autour d'elle pour se préserver du vent glacial qui soufflait. Elle et Voldemort étaient quelque part en Russie, c'était la seule information que l'homme lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait posé la question.

C'était maintenant le week-end, Voldemort lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau afin de régler son problème avec sa baguette. Et sans plus d'explications, il l'avait conduit dans cette plaine déserte.

« Bien, reste ici. » déclara-t-il soudainement.

La jeune fille fit comme demandé et observa avec curiosité l'homme pointer sa baguette vers le ciel en psalmodiant une incantation. Se faisant, un immense bouclier gris vint les entourer.

« Prends ta baguette en main et lorsque je te le dirai, tu agiteras une fois ta baguette en prononçant clairement : _'liberamentum'_. Compris ? » Après un hochement de la tête de la jeune fille, il continua : « Le sort permettre de libérer toute l'énergie inutile accumulée dans ta baguette, malheureusement, elle sera expulsée à l'extérieur, ce sera donc assez violent, d'où le bouclier. Elle te brûlera sûrement comme avant mais tu ne devras pas la lâcher. Tu peux maintenant maîtriser convenablement ta puissance, donc elle ne devra pas te brûler autant. Je vais transplaner quelques mètres plus loin, ensuite, tu devras effectuer ce sort. »

Sur ce, il disparut pour réapparaître beaucoup plus loin, à l'extérieur du bouclier. Haley attendit son signal puis inspira profondément avant de se concentrer. Elle agita sa baguette et prononça la formule.

Immédiatement, une incroyable vague d'énergie brute sortit de la baguette.

La puissance libérée était phénoménale, l'objet vibrait fortement dans la main de Haley, tellement qu'elle dut la maintenir à deux mains de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Elle n'y voyait plus rien, l'intérieur du bouclier était totalement sombre. Les seuls éléments qu'elle parvenait à distinguer étaient les éclairs qui apparaissaient autour d'elle. Des ondes de magie pure glissaient autour d'elle, la frôlant par moment, et ça faisait vraiment _mal_. Haley grinça les dents, se concentrant pour ne pas lâcher prise, elle avait peine à croire que tout cela avait été contenu dans sa baguette.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une vague déferlante traverser son corps et passer dans sa baguette. Le flux était d'une intensité énorme, elle avait l'impression que toutes ses forces la quittaient. Cette dernière décharge libérée, Haley laissa tomber sa baguette et s'écroula au sol, épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement, elle ne remarqua même pas que suite à cela, elle avait reprit son apparence première, comme si toute la magie en elle et sur elle avait été dépensée.

Après quelques secondes, le calme vint régner de nouveau. Voldemort abaissa alors le bouclier et s'approcha de la forme inerte au centre. Potter s'était évanouie. Il devait avouer que cela l'avait beaucoup surpris également, la puissance contenue dans la baguette de la sorcière avait été plus grande que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était un miracle que la Survivante ait réussi à s'en sortir indemne de cette épreuve, mais après tout, c'était de Potter dont il parlait.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et transplana, laissant derrière lui une plaine totalement dévastée.

_**À Suivre…**_

* * *

_Réponse à __**Devine ^^ : **__Vachement subtil Soso ^^. Pour la réécriture, je crois que c'est râpé, mais je compte bien écrire une nouvelle fic avec un slash en bonne et due forme, tu sais quel sera le couple bien entendu, on ne se refait pas ^^. Quant à Sebastian et Ciel, inutile de te répéter que je les ai repérés en première, donc ils sont ma propriété exclusive, lol. Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les chapitres que tu m'as envoyé, je fais une bien piètre bêta, je le reconnais. J'ai corrigé la moitié de 'Le seul moyen…' et j'ai lu tes autres chapitres.  
__En attendant, bon voyage aux USA ! Passe de bonnes vacances !_

_(Pour ceux qui sont curieux quant à l'identité de cette personne, il s'agit de Harry-Gold-Child, une fille super chouette ^^ que j'ai rencontré sur ce site) Soso, je t'adore ^^ !_

_Et bien entendu, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers comme d'habitude ^^. Thank you so much !_

_Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Pas grand chose en fait XD, j'attends votre avis comme toujours, j'ai d'ailleurs été un peu attristée par le nombre de reviews reçus pour le dernier chapitre alors que j'en avais eu beaucoup plus pour mon sondage. Vous savez que même un petit mot de votre part peut égayer ma journée, surtout que l'année prochaine étant une année capitale pour moi (première année en fac de médecine !), je n'aurais sûrement pas beaucoup de temps pour me pencher sur les fics, d'où le besoin de me booster pour écrire le plus possible avant la rentrée fatidique. Je compte sur vous ____._

_Comme vous avez sûrement remarqué, on commence à entrevoir un minuscule bout de l'attirance de Haley pour Voldemort, même si elle n'est que physique pour le moment. Je compte en mettre davantage dans le prochain chapitre, donc si vous avez hâte de le lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Il y aura également plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre (j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je vous jure qu'il y en aura vraiment, lol)._

_Next : attaque à pré-au-lard ?!_

_Sayuri Quinn_

* * *


	13. Une attaque dévastatrice

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

**Me voilà de retour pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Les évènements prennent un autre tournant. Voyons où cela va mener ^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Résumé pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire :

Haley et Voldemort sont arrivés à l'époque de maraudeurs, Tom est prof de DCFM et Haley est répartie à Griffondor. Elle fait connaissance avec les maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies, loin de son statut de Survivante. Mais son année n'en est pas tranquille pour autant. Le problème avec sa baguette est enfin résolu, mais d'autres encore demeurent : leur voyage dans le temps, l'attitude étrange d'Emmeline le premier soir, le comportement suspicieux de Voldemort mais aussi ses propres réactions face à l'homme. Il faut croire que chaque année a son lot de surprises et de mystères.

* * *

_Après quelques secondes, le calme vint régner de nouveau. Voldemort abaissa alors le bouclier et s'approcha de la forme inerte au centre. Potter s'était évanouie. Il devait avouer que cela l'avait beaucoup surpris également, la puissance contenue dans la baguette de la sorcière avait été plus grande que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était un miracle que la Survivante ait réussi à s'en sortir indemne de cette épreuve, mais après tout, c'était de Potter dont il parlait. _

_Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et transplana, laissant derrière lui une plaine totalement dévastée._

**Chapitre 11 : Une attaque dévastatrice**

Tom apparut devant le manoir de Dorchester, l'endroit où ils avaient résidé cet été. Il pénétra dans la demeure, transportant toujours la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras. Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle, la curiosité se faisait apparente dans ses yeux pourpres. La quantité de magie qui avait été relâchée avait été beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne l'avait originellement pensé. Et cette magie libérée n'était qu'un aperçu du véritable pouvoir de la sorcière.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha du corps immobile, sa main vint effleurer légèrement le visage pâle. Oui, il pouvait encore sentir les effluves magiques qui entouraient la fille Potter. Un rictus se forma progressivement sur ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte que ce pouvoir vienne en sa possession, que cette personne le rejoigne…

À cet instant, les yeux de Haley se mirent à papillonner avant de se focaliser sur l'homme pratiquement penché sur elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à cette constatation. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de parler, Voldemort se redressa, retrouvant son air impassible.

« Tu as repris connaissance rapidement. » déclara-t-il sur son ton froid habituel.

Haley se mit en position assise et porta une main à sa tête, tentant d'apaiser sa migraine. Elle jeta ensuite un œil autour d'elle, reconnaissant la chambre qu'elle avait occupée pendant les vacances.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant fixer son regard sur le jeune homme.

« Après que tu aies libéré la magie contenue dans ta baguette, tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai ramenée ici. »

« Oh… » Haley fixa un instant sa baguette. « Donc, tout est redevenu normal ? »

« Plus ou moins. Il te reste encore à maîtriser parfaitement ta magie, mais tu peux à nouveau utiliser ta baguette maintenant. »

Haley soupira de soulagement à cette nouvelle, le fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie avait été un enfer. Elle leva la tête pour remercier l'homme mais s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua que celui-ci ne cessait de la fixer. Tom avait repris son aspect initial et la dévisageait maintenant de ses beaux yeux pourpres.

« Pour… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle devenait si troublée en la présence du brun ces derniers temps. Craignait-elle qu'il utilisât à nouveau la légilimancie sur son esprit ?

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. » dit-il au bout d'un moment, éludant totalement sa question.

Haley regarda l'homme avec surprise, elle avait complètement oublié que celui-ci cherchait une solution afin qu'ils puissent retournent dans leur époque. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse en songeant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien entreprit de ce côté-là.

« Je n'ai malheureusement trouvé aucune explication quant à notre présence ici. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. Il est possible que durant la bataille, la disposition des étoiles a été favorable. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffi, tu as sans aucun doute eu un rôle essentiel à notre situation actuelle. Il faut croire que tu recèles un pouvoir considérable et très mystérieux. » déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil sceptique face aux paroles de Voldemort. Elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait être une des causes de leur voyage temporel.

« Néanmoins, » poursuivit-il « il existe peut-être un moyen pour retourner à notre époque. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y aurait une légende qui circulerait en Egypte. Cette histoire est assez imprécise et a plus les allures de mythe qu'autre chose. Mais apparemment, aux temps des pharaons un homme aurait déjà voyagé dans le temps. Il était connu pour être une sorte de savant. Ses recherches l'auraient mené à construire une porte servant d'intermédiaire entre les époques. » Il s'arrêta un moment, expliquer cela à voix haute ne rendait le récit que plus farfelu encore. À vrai dire, il doutait lui-même de la véracité de la légende.

« Et alors ? En traversant cette porte, on pourrait atterrir dans une autre époque ? » questionna Haley, avide d'en savoir davantage. Elle avait lu de nombreuses légendes autant sur le monde sorcier que moldu mais cette histoire lui était totalement inconnue.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » répondit-il sèchement. « Le passage ne s'actionne pas en claquant des doigts, pour cela, il faut un certain objet. Il doit s'agir d'un artéfact contenant un pouvoir incommensurable. Avec ça la porta pourra fonctionner, et en théorie, il nous serait possible de retourner à notre époque. »

« Et cet objet… »

« Le problème est là. » coupa-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune information dessus. C'est à se demander s'il existe vraiment. »

« Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? » se risqua-t-elle. Le brun était clairement de mauvaise humeur, ses yeux violets jetaient d'ailleurs des éclairs.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais continuer mes recherches sur cet artéfact. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » offrit-elle. Elle aimerait aussi se plonger dans les histoires anciennes.

Mais à sa proposition, Voldemort renifla dédaigneusement.

« Non, merci. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. De toute façon, je doute que ton aide puisse me servir à quelque chose. »

Haley grinça des dents, se retenant de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

« Bien monsieur-je-sais-tout, puisque c'est ainsi, débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Vexée, elle se redressa dans l'intention de quitter le lit et s'éloigner le plus possible du sorcier. Mais elle eut à peine fait un pas qu'une soudaine vague de fatigue la submergea, la faisant perdre son équilibre. Des bras la retinrent alors, l'attirant vers un torse chaud et finement musclé. Bien malgré elle la jeune fille se sentit rougir, elle voulut se défaire de son emprise mais les forces lui manquèrent.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Elle sentait son souffle près de son oreille, ne faisant que rajouter davantage à sa gêne. Il la reposa de nouveau sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir une fiole de potion.

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Elle avala rapidement le liquide poisseux en évitant soigneusement le regard trop intense –à son goût- de son compagnon.

* * *

« Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. » sourit joyeusement Emmeline.

Cela allait bientôt faire trois mois que Voldemort et elle étaient à Pourdlard. L'homme continuait toujours ses recherches mais rien de fructueux n'en était ressorti, irritant grandement le mage noir. Haley avait décidé de profiter de son séjour dans cette époque, après tout Voldemort avait refusé son aide sans aucune politesse, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour qu'elle se fatigue elle aussi.

Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il mettait autant d'acharnement pour trouver une solution afin de retourner à leur époque. Contrairement à elle, Tom n'avait rien qui le rattachait spécialement là-bas. Que comptait-il faire s'ils parvenaient à revenir ? Avait-il l'intention de semer à nouveau la terreur ? Haley frissonna légèrement à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Soudain, une texture très froide la frappa en pleine tête.

« Er… »

Haley débarbouilla rapidement son visage. Formidable. Elle avait maintenant de la neige dans les yeux et la bouche. Elle entendit Emmeline rire bruyamment et ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'auteur de ce lancer de boule de neige.

« Tu vas voir ! » fit-elle en poursuivant la blonde.

Elles étaient sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-lard. C'était leur première sortie de l'année au village. Et bien sûr, la sorcière blonde était très excitée à l'idée de lui faire découvrir l'endroit. C'était dans ces moments-là que les doutes de Haley sur sa camarade s'envolaient totalement, elle semblait tout à fait normale. Encore une fois, la Survivante avait été trop paranoïaque, il fallait croire que le slogan de Fol Œil s'était gravé en elle.

Une fois arrivées au village, Emmeline lui agrippa le bras et la mena directement aux Trois Balais.

« Voici les Trois Balais, la nourriture y est délicieuse et il faut aussi que tu goûtes à la Bièraubeurre. » commença-t-elle avec entrain.

Haley, amusée par l'état d'excitation de son amie, préféra omettre le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà la boisson. Elle la traîna à une table et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour annoncer sa commande. Elle revint quelques instants après, deux grosses chopes de bièraubeurre dans les mains.

« Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Lily et Alice avant de manger ? » demanda Haley en sirotant le liquide mousseux.

Sa mère était encore coincée au château à cause de ses devoirs de Préfète en chef et Alice avait un rencard avec Franck Londubat. Elles avaient dit qu'elles les rejoindraient plus tard.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lily ne nous en voudra pas si on commence maintenant, et connaissant Alice, elle ne quittera pas son petit ami avant le début de l'après-midi. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, je meurs de faim. »

La Survivante cligna des yeux en voyant la sorcière se jeter sur le plat qu'on venait de leur apporter. C'était plutôt étonnant vu qu'il n'était que dix heures et qu'elles venaient juste de prendre leur petit déjeuner. En regardant la jeune fille manger, Haley eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Son comportement lui rappelait beaucoup celui de Ron. D'ailleurs, Hermione et lui lui manquaient énormément et sa disparition devait les mettre dans un état pas possible. Elle s'en voulait de s'amuser alors que ses proches devaient se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Si, si. » répondit Haley en avalant une bouchée.

* * *

« Ici, c'est Honeyduckes, le meilleur magasin de confiserie de la région. »

Haley entra dans le magasin, suivie par la blonde. L'endroit était quasiment identique à ses propres souvenirs, plusieurs étagères étaient disposées le long des murs et un grand nombre de bocaux renfermant des friandises reposaient sur les rayons. Un grand nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard étaient présents dans le magasin, rendant quelque peu difficile la circulation.

« Viens, je vais te faire goûter. »

Elle vit son amie se diriger vers des bocaux, baguette en main. Elle pointa l'objet sur les différents récipients et à ses côtés, un sac se remplissait de bonbons à chacun de ses choix. La Survivante fit une grimace en remarquant que la sorcière ne choisissait que des sucreries à l'aspect plutôt douteux.

Emmeline paya le tout et retourna auprès de Haley. Elle fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une grosse friandise en forme de nez.

« Tiens, c'est vraiment délicieux. » lui dit-elle en le lui tendant.

'_Là c'est sûr, elle se paye ma tête.'_

Elle connaissait parfaitement les propriétés de ce bonbon. Il avait l'odeur qu'on préférait le plus mais le goût qu'on détestait le plus. Elle se souvenait de la mauvaise expérience de Ron avec ces sucreries. Il en avait englouti plusieurs d'un seul coup pensant qu'il s'agissait de chocolat et avait fini par tout recracher, décrétant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des araignées même si Haley se demandait toujours comment il avait pu avoir cette impression.

Elle prit donc avec réticence la douceur que lui avait achetée Emmeline. Après tout, elle était censée ne connaître que peu de choses sur le monde magique, leur ayant raconté avoir vécu toute sa vie dans une ville moldue. Malgré l'odeur de fruit des bois, elle s'attendait déjà à manger de la morve ou un truc du genre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse enfourner l'aliment dans sa bouche, un grand bruit d'explosion retentit dans le village, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre ce qui se passait et la vue qui s'offrit à elle lui glaça le sang. Un des magasins de Pré-au-lard venait de partir en fumée et près des ruines se tenaient une bonne dizaine de figures encapuchonnées. Des mangemorts. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à les avoir reconnus puisque quelques secondes après, des cris fusèrent de toute part. Ce fut la panique générale, les gens commençaient à se pousser les uns les autres pour quitter la bâtisse et s'éloigner des nouveaux arrivants.

Les mangemorts se mirent à lancer des sorts de tous les côtés, brûlant maisons et magasins. Haley se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin vers la sortie, elle scanna les environs pour tenter de repérer Emmeline mais en vain. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, la blonde était avec elle il y avait à peine une minute, elle n'avait pas pu disparaître ainsi.

« Emmeline ! Emmeline ! » cria-t-elle au milieu de la foule en effervescence.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se mit à faire le tour du village à la recherche de son amie. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle n'était pas retournée au château, elle devait bien être quelque part, mais où ?

Elle se cacha dans une allée en avisant les mangemorts qui approchaient. Elle pouvait les voir clairement de là où elle se trouvait. Ils saccageaient tout sur leur passage, se battant contre les quelques sorciers rester pour protéger leur foyer. Haley serra les poings, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, Voldemort l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne devait pas interférer plus que nécessaire au déroulement des évènements de cette époque, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant vainement d'ignorer les cris de douleur des sorciers face à la cruauté des mangemorts. Tom lui avait formellement interdit de prendre part à la bataille, ils ignoraient les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir. De plus, le Voldemort de cette époque ne devait pas découvrir leur présence, sous aucun prétexte. Haley mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de se ruer vers les mangemorts, elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, quelqu'un avait dû donner l'alerte, les secours allaient sûrement bientôt arriver.

Retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, Haley s'éloigna discrètement, s'engouffrant dans l'allée sombre. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était retrouver Emmeline, ensuite elles retourneront à l'abri à Poudlard. _'Mais où est-tu, Emmeline ?'_

« S'il vous plaît ! Ayez pitié ! »

La Survivante s'arrêta subitement dans sa course. Elle s'approcha de la source des sanglots même si une voix lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter. Elle se figea instantanément face à la scène qui se déroulait. Un mangemort se tenait devant une jeune femme allongée au sol, elle était à moitié nue, les jambes écartées et couverte de blessures et de sang. Son état ne laissait guère place à l'imagination quant à ce que le mangemort lui avait fait subir.

« S'il vous plaît, ne le tuez pas ! Pas mon bébé, pas mon… »

«_ Avada Kedavra !_ »

Un éclair de couleur verte jaillit de la baguette de l'homme, réduisant la femme à un silence définitif.

« Quelle plaie celle-là. » fit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'une masse recouverte par des couvertures, de légers pleurs se faisaient entendre. Haley blanchit considérablement alors que le sorcier pointait de nouveau sa baguette dans l'intention évidente de le condamner au même sort que sa défunte mère.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

L'éclair rouge atteint immédiatement l'homme qui s'écroula sans autre cérémonie. Haley courra vers le bébé, le souffle saccadé. Les bras tremblants, elle recueillit le bébé dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait pas pu rester immobile. Cette femme. Ce bébé… cela lui avait trop rappelait la mort de sa propre mère. Au diable les conséquences, elle n'avait aucun remords sur ses actions, la seule chose qu'elle regrettait était de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt.

Le bébé pleurait de plus en plus fort, Haley le regarda un instant. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé de près auparavant mais elle supposa qu'il devait avoir au moins un an… l'âge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était elle-même devenue orpheline… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la mère mais en détourna presque aussitôt les yeux, la vue de ce corps si jeune souillé par ce mangemort lui donnait la nausée. Elle défit fébrilement sa cape et en recouvra la femme, cachant sa quasi nudité au regard des autres. Elle aurait voulu faire autre chose comme fermer ses yeux mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de la toucher. C'était comme si la sorcière la regardait elle, on pouvait lire sur ses traits de l'horreur, elle était terrifiée et était morte d'une horrible façon, plus horrible que sa propre mère.

Et elle ne l'avait pas sauvée…

Haley s'éloigna alors, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas sauvé la jeune femme, elle était restée pétrifiée devant la scène alors qu'elle aurait pu agir et lui venir en aide. Si elle l'avait fait, la femme serait sûrement encore en vie et le petit être dans ses bras aurait encore sa maman.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur, serrant davantage le bébé qui ne cessait de crier. Elle avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour la femme, elle avait eu l'impression d'assister à la mort de sa mère, de n'être qu'une simple spectatrice et maintenant elle regrettait amèrement son inactivité. Elle s'affaissa ensuite sur le sol enneigé et relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le nouveau-né, l'observant d'un air désespéré. L'enfant continuait de crier et se débattre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si ça continuait ainsi d'autres mangemorts allaient accourir vers eux.

« Shh… Arrête… tout va bien se passer… tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant alors tais-toi, s'il te plaît… allez arrête de pleurer… » répéta-t-elle, presque affolée.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle commençait à secouer le bébé dont les pleurs ne faisaient que redoubler.

« Allez arrête… je t'en supplie, arrête… »

Elle avait l'impression que les cris de l'enfant l'accusaient de ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère, et ça la rendait folle. Elle devenait hystérique mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Si seulement, il pouvait se taire…

« Haley ! »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et tourna brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Em… Emmeline. » souffla-t-elle difficilement.

La blonde se tenait près d'elle, baguette en main. Ses vêtements étaient abîmés et elle arborait plusieurs blessures. À cette constatation, l'inquiétude grandit en Haley.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Oh… c'est rien, j'ai eu quelques désagréments en chemin. » fit-elle en grimaçant. « …Haley… d'où viens ce bébé ? » reprit-elle en posant les yeux sur l'enfant que tenait la Survivante. Ses pleurs avaient diminué, sûrement parce qu'elle avait arrêté de l'agiter. Elle se rendit soudain compte de son comportement, elle avait reporté sa colère et sa frustration sur le petit enfant innocent, le brutalisant presque. La honte la submergea à grande vitesse. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Haley ? » appela doucement Emmeline, elle posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Elle ignorait ce qui était arrivé mais visiblement, son amie était bouleversée.

« Je… Je l'ai trouvé… Sa mère était morte et il pleurait tout seul. » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Je vois. » Le ton de sa voix était étonnement calme mais Haley n'y fit pas attention. « Allez, viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici. » lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Haley se laissa faire sans dire un mot, se contentant de suivre sa camarade. Les mangemorts étaient toujours présents, elle se demanda vaguement si des secours étaient arrivés. Elle observa un instant le petit garçon dans ses bras, il s'était endormi. Il avait l'air si innocent. Combien de vies la guerre avait-elle volé ? Elle soupira avec tristesse, au moins, cette vie-là avait été sauvée.

Levant la tête, elle remarqua que les tours du château, loin de se rapprocher s'éloignaient de sa vue. Elle réalisa alors que depuis tout à l'heure, elles ne marchaient pas en direction de l'école mais à l'opposé.

« Emmeline, on s'est trompées de direction, Poudlard se trouve de l'autre côté. » prévint-elle.

Mais la jeune fille continuait son chemin, ignorant sa remarque.

« Emmeline ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je te dis que ce n'est pas par là ! »

La sorcière s'arrêta alors brusquement. Haley crut qu'elles allaient faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le château mais à la place, Emmeline la poussa près des décombres d'une bâtisse quelconque, lui intimant de se taire. Elle regarda discrètement sur le côté en faisant bien attention à rester cachée. Perplexe, Haley l'imita. Elle aperçut alors trois mangemorts à quelques mètres de là, ils ne faisaient que discuter et ne semblaient pas les avoir remarquées.

« On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne nous voient. » murmura Haley.

Mais contre toute attente, Emmeline se leva et s'approcha silencieusement des trois hommes.

« Emmeline, que fais-tu ? Arrête ! » chuchota-t-elle sur un ton paniqué.

Elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de son amie. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à se faire repérer ? Voulait-elle se battre ?

La suite répondit à sa question intérieure puisque la blonde pointait maintenant sa baguette sur un des hommes. Immédiatement, un jet de couleur bleu vif jaillit et percuta le mangemort, le projetant violemment en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les mangemorts se tournèrent de suite vers la sorcière, s'apprêtant à répliquer. Mais Emmeline fut plus rapide et leur lança plusieurs sorts à la volée. En un rien de temps, les sorts fusèrent entre les quatre sorciers. Haley observait avec incrédulité son amie combattre les mangemorts, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des sortilèges plus violents les uns que les autres. _'Pourquoi… ?'_

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait aider la jeune fille, mais le bébé ? Avec réticence, elle décida de le poser au sol, le recouvrant avec les couvertures. Elle posa rapidement un bouclier autour de lui et rejoignit sa camarade dans la bataille, prenant leurs adversaires par surprise.

« _Stupéfix !_ » s'écria-t-elle en visant les hommes encapuchonnés. Le sort atteignit un des mangemorts qui perdit connaissance.

« _Endoloris !_ » Haley se jeta au sol, évitant l'attaque.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, les deux autres mangemorts étaient toujours debout. Ils combattaient maintenant en duel, à un contre un. Haley réussit finalement à se débarrasser de son adversaire qui gisait maintenant au sol, inconscient. Elle s'apprêta à ramasser la baguette de l'homme et ainsi rejoindre son amie quand un hurlement de douleur retentit.

Affolée, Haley accourut vers l'endroit où Emmeline et le mangemort combattaient. Elle se figea sur place en avisant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui criait mais bien l'autre sorcier. Celui-ci se tortillait de douleur au sol alors qu'Emmeline l'observait d'un regard froid.

« Emmeline ! » Haley abaissa rapidement le bras de la sorcière, mettant fin au sortilège impardonnable. L'homme s'écroula au sol, la respiration difficile.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? » gronda la blonde en la poussant.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu étais en train de le soumettre à un sort impardonnable ? »

« Je sais très bien ce que je faisais. Je le mettais simplement hors d'état de nuire ! » répondit-elle sur un ton colérique.

« Tu ne le mettais pas simplement hors d'état de nuire, tu le faisais souffrir ! » rétorqua vivement la Survivante.

« C'était le but ! Il le mérite, comme tous ceux de son espèce ! Je veux qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils connaissent la douleur qu'ils font subir aux autres. Et je veux être celle qui leur infligera ce tourment ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. La fille qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Emmeline Vance qu'elle avait côtoyé jusque-là. Son regard d'habitude si malicieux était maintenant sombre et rempli de haine. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la fureur, et à cet instant, la sorcière lui faisait vraiment peur.

Un pop caractéristique se fit alors entendre, les sorcières tournèrent la tête pour voir que le mangemort qui avait été soumis au doloris venait de s'échapper grâce au transplanage.

« Tu es fière de toi ? Il a réussi à s'enfuir par ta faute ! » rugit la blonde.

Haley resta interdite face à son comportement. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une totale étrangère.

« Pourquoi… ? » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt à moi de ne pas comprendre ! » coupa brusquement Vance. « Ces ordures ont aussi tué tes parents ! Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à te venger ? »

« Je… Ça ne résoudrait rien et puis je ne veux pas m'abaisser à leur niveau. » dit-elle après une légère hésitation. Elle détestait lorsqu'on mentionnait la mort de ses parents.

Emmeline l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son pull, rapprochant leur visage. Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux et articula clairement le mot suivant.

« Menteuse. »

Le souffle de Haley se bloqua un moment dans sa gorge alors que l'autre sorcière la relâchait.

« Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Toi aussi tu cherches la vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas une vengeance tranquille comme mettre les assassins en prison, non, je sais que tu veux faire souffrir ceux qui ont tué ta famille, et même les tuer de tes pro- »

« Ça suffit ! » cria la brune. « Tu ne sais rien de moi alors arrête avec tes suppositions grotesques ! »

« Tu te trompes. Je t'ai cernée dès le premier jour. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ma mère ce soir-là ? Nous sommes dans le même cas. »

« C'est faux ! Arrête ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu sais, » poursuivit la sorcière sans tenir compte de ses cris « quand on m'a dit que ma mère avait été tuée par des mangemorts, mon monde s'est totalement effondré. Ma mère était une femme pleine de gentillesse et quand elle est partie, mon père a commencé à sombrer dans la dépression, il s'est mis à boire, beaucoup. Il devenait de plus en plus violent, parfois, il me frappait et me hurlait dessus. Mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, je savais la peine qu'il endurait et je la partageais également. J'ai appris aussi que les patients dont s'occupait ma mère juste avant sa mort étaient d'anciens partisans du mage noir. La raison de la venue des mangemorts ce jour-là, c'était eux. Ils voulaient tuer ces soi-disant traîtres, ma mère s'est interposée entre eux et sa trop grande gentillesse lui a été fatale. » raconta Emmeline, le regard absent plongée dans ses souvenirs. « Depuis, j'ai commencé à en vouloir à ma mère. Elle a choisi de protéger ces immondices plutôt que de rester avec sa famille. Chaque fois que j'y repense, je prie pour que cela ce soit passé autrement. J'aurais préféré qu'elle laisse mourir ses patients et qu'elle s'échappe à la place. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde tandis que celle-ci arborait un sourire bien amer.

« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit plus égoïste. »

« Emmeline… »

Haley regarda sa compagne avec tristesse. Elle s'approcha de la sorcière et avec hésitation, la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs de la blonde redoublèrent alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur elle, frottant son dos dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je l'aurais tué… » souffla Vance douloureusement. « J'aurais pris sa vie et j'aurais aimé ça, je le sens. » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la portée de ses paroles et de leur sincérité. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis devenue un monstre ! » Des sanglots étreignaient sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer. Elle était complètement désorientée, mais plus que ça, elle était terrifiée de sa propre personne. Elle était tombée dans un gouffre dont jamais elle ne pourra ressortir malgré tous ses efforts. Sa haine était bien trop grande maintenant pour tenter de l'atténuer.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant plusieurs minutes. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler sur le visage d'Emmeline, elle n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère, pas même devant Lily et Alice. Cependant elle n'avait hésité face à cette nouvelle élève si secrète. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'était si facilement laissée aller devant Kimbers. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles partageaient la même peine. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que c'était plus que ça, quelque chose de bien plus fort l'attirait vers la brune. Ce mystère, cette tristesse qui l'entourait constamment l'avaient tout de suite interpellée. Son regard mélancolique l'avait profondément touchée sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

La Survivante rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermé. Elle était soulagée que la jeune fille se soit calmée. Elle avait été loin d'imaginer que la jeune fille était si tourmentée. Les confessions de son amie avaient eu une désagréable résonance dans son esprit mais elle ignora cette sensation tant bien que mal.

Elle se détacha légèrement d'Emmeline. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si elle se sentait mieux quand une lueur attira son regard.

Puis, tout alla très vite.

Un éclair d'un vert éblouissant fonçait droit sur elles. Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'amorcer un seul geste ou même dire quoique ce soit, le jet de couleur avait déjà touché le dos d'Emmeline.

Le corps de la jeune fille se fit alors mou dans ses bras, tel un pantin désarticulé.

L'esprit de la Survivante devint alors flou. Une seule pensée cohérente lui parvenait à cet instant.

Emmeline Vance était morte.

_**À Suivre…**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

Adenoide : Coucou ! Pour ce qui est du changement de rating, j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Je réfléchissais à l'idée d'écrire un lemon dans le futur mais j'ai changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'il y aura des scènes un peu osées mais j'avertirai les lecteurs dans ce cas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Sinon, Haley désire en effet rester pour apprendre à mieux connaître ses parents, même si elle ne saura jamais vraiment ce qu'est d'en avoir puisque Lily et James n'agissent pas en tant que parents mais en tant que camarades de classe. Haley a repris sa véritable apparence mais Tom n'a pas transplané à Poudlard comme tu as pu le découvrir dans ce chapitre. La baguette a en même temps absorbé l'énergie de Haley, la magie utilisée pour son changement d'apparence a donc également été aspirée. Quant à sa cicatrice sur le front, Tom l'a simplement dissimulée aux yeux des autres mais si quelqu'un touchait son front, il sentirait la rugosité sur sa peau. Voilà ^^, j'espère t'avoir un peu éclairci sur ma vision des choses. Gros bisous.

HARRYMANIA : Salut ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour ce chapitre ^^. Gros Bisous.

h-g-c : Je suis surprise que tu ais lu mon chapitre comme tu m'as dit ne pas aimer les fics où Harry est une fille. J'ai été très touchée par ta review, vraiment ^^. Je pense en effet que lire tes chapitres m'a un peu influencé, d'ailleurs, je crois que j'avais écrit ce chapitre en corrigeant « Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ». J'ai été mélangé dans ton monde également, lol, mais dis-moi si un truc te gêne, je rectifierai. Gros bisous à toi. Je t'adore ! (au fait, pourquoi tu ne te connectes pas quand tu laisses des reviews ?)

C. : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes compliments :). Par contre, je mentirai si je disais que je publiais fréquemment, j'ai honte de le dire mais c'est assez irrégulier, même si j'essaie de me rattraper au mieux durant les vacances. Ma rentrée a lieu le 14 septembre (je vais devenir étudiante, lol) mais ma fic est loin d'être terminée, sans compter que je change souvent d'avis en écrivant un chapitre. Je vais peut-être essayer d'en poster un autre rapidement si j'ai la motivation nécessaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres je ferai pour cette histoire puisque mon humeur est assez versatile. Je vais dire une vingtaine de chapitres mais c'est à titre indicatif, je pense en faire un peu plus. Ça dépendra de la suite, si l'histoire m'inspire encore et si elle plaît toujours. Je te remercie de tes encouragements. Gros bisous ^_^

Elisa : Salut, merci pour ta review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît aux gens. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Gros bisous !

Et aussi merci à **Magyar**, **TheDrEamSpEcTraL**, **La courgette anonyme**, **stormtrooper2**, **jade-oopale** et **Flore Jade** pour leur review !

* * *

_Alors, verdict ?_

_L'ambiance devient plus sombre à la fin. À vrai dire, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis en écrivant ce chapitre. Je l'ai d'ailleurs écrit en un seul jour, je me surprends moi-même, lol. Il faut croire que vos reviews ont porté leur fruit. Il y a plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu comme la présence du bébé ou même la mort d'Emmeline. J'avais planifié tout autre chose pour la fin du chapitre mais cette fin là est venue tout naturellement, on dirait que je me suis encore laissée emporter ^_^, j'espère que je n'en déçois pas trop par cette tournure des évènements._

_Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire durant cette année scolaire, c'est pour ça que je voulais poster un chapitre avant la rentrée. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça stimule énormément ma motivation._

_Sayuri Quinn_

_PS : Je mettrai souvent à jour mon profil pour annoncer l'état d'avancement de mes fics alors si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps._


	14. Un amer après coup

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde  
**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail, non ? Bon… euh, je me sens un peu beaucoup honteuse de cette longue attente alors que j'avais posté une petite annonce sur ma bio à propos de ma prochaine mise à jour que j'avais prévu pour janvier. Bref, n'y pensons plus, le principal c'est qu'un nouveau chapitre est là ! Pour être honnête, j'avais ce chapitre depuis un petit moment mais je l'avais écrit sans beaucoup d'inspiration et je m'étais dit que je ferai des modifications plus tard, mais même maintenant, l'inspiration ne me vient pas vraiment alors j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre tel quel après l'avoir légèrement peaufiné. Autrement, vous ne l'aurez pas avant mai et encore.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, comme vous avez pu le constater par mon absence légèrement prolongée (hum), je suis assez débordée avec mes études, je savais bien que la 1****ère**** année de médecine était éprouvante mais je n'imaginais pas à tel point, ça fait surtout mal au niveau moral vu qu'il s'agit d'un concours. Pourquoi j'ai pris médecine, déjà ? (ah oui, pour faire médecin ^^,)**

**Bon, j'en finis avec mes jérémiades, je voulais juste dire qu'avec tout ça, mes réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre seront assez courtes par rapport à d'habitude et ça me frustre parce que j'aime bien répondre à mes lecteurs (après tout, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle on laisse une review, non ? Du moins c'est mon cas) alors si vous laissez une review pour ce chapitre, je prendrai mon temps pour y répondre la prochaine fois (z'avez vu comment j'anticipe sur le prochain chapitre alors que j'avez toutes les peines du monde pour écrire ce malheureux chapitre ?). Breeeffff ! Ça doit vous ennuyer mon blabla (à part si vous l'avez tout simplement sauté ou si vous avez préféré le lire à la fin).**

**Les réponses aux reviews (anonymes ou non sont à la fin du chapitre, d'habitude je réponds sur la boîte mail mais là je suis un peu pressée, désolée, je me rattraperai pour la prochaine fois)**

**Encore désolé pour cette longue absence et ces fausses joies que j'ai pu causées à ceux qui pensaient que le chapitre serait posté en janvier, en espérant que vous apprécierez celui-ci malgré ma hâte et l'absence de ma muse.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (après mon joli monologue ****)  
**

**

* * *

**

Résumé pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, je crois que vous en aurez besoin, même s'il n'est pas génial :

Haley et Voldemort sont arrivés à l'époque de maraudeurs, Tom est prof de DCFM et Haley est répartie à Griffondor. Elle fait connaissance avec les maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies, loin de son statut de Survivante. Mais son année n'en est pas tranquille pour autant. Le problème avec sa baguette est enfin résolu, mais d'autres encore demeurent : leur voyage dans le temps, l'attitude étrange d'Emmeline le premier soir, le comportement suspicieux de Voldemort mais aussi ses propres réactions face à l'homme.

Elle tente malgré tout de s'amuser dans cette nouvelle époque et se rend à Pré-au-lard en compagnie d'Emmeline, tout avait l'air de bien passé quand des mangemorts se mettent à attaquer le village. Dans la panique générale, Haley perd son amie de vue et en la recherchant, elle sauve in extremis un bébé en s'interposant dans un combat malgré les interdictions de Voldemort. Elle retrouve ensuite la sorcière blonde mais celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir revenir tout de suite au château. Elle s'est en effet dirigée vers des mangemorts pour les attaquer violemment, c'est alors qu'elle apprend à la Survivante qu'elle cherche à se venger des partisans du Lord noir après que des mangemorts ont tué sa mère. Haley tente de la consoler comme elle peut et Vance semble se calmer légèrement mais ce le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Un des mangemorts contre qui elles s'étaient battues a profité de ce moment d'inattention pour jeter le sortilège mortel qui toucha Emmeline Vance en plein fouet, laissant la Survivante pétrifiée.

Voilà (enfin fini !)

* * *

_La Survivante rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermé. Elle était soulagée que la jeune fille se soit calmée. Elle avait été loin d'imaginer que la jeune fille était si tourmentée. Les confessions de son amie avaient eu une désagréable résonance dans son esprit mais elle ignora cette sensation tant bien que mal._

_Elle se détacha légèrement d'Emmeline. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si elle se sentait mieux quand une lueur attira son regard._

_Puis, tout alla très vite._

_Un éclair d'un vert éblouissant fonçait droit sur elles. Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'amorcer un seul geste ou même dire quoique ce soit, le jet de couleur avait déjà touché le dos d'Emmeline._

_Le corps de la jeune fille se fit alors mou dans ses bras, tel un pantin désarticulé._

_L'esprit de la Survivante devint alors flou. Une seule pensée cohérente lui parvenait à cet instant._

_Emmeline Vance était morte.  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Un amer après-coup  
**

Haley resta immobile, sa respiration se faisait erratique. Elle baissa craintivement ses yeux pour les poser sur le corps maintenant sans vie de la Griffondore.

Soudain, un second faisceau de lumière se dirigea vers elle. Trop choquée pour réagir, elle observa le sort toucher de nouveau Emmeline toujours dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, la violence du coup la fit basculer en arrière. Le cadavre de la jeune fille était maintenant sur le sol enneigé, ses yeux d'habitude si clairs et pétillants de vie étaient maintenant vitreux et fixaient un point invisible devant eux.

Cette vue glaça le sang de Haley. Elle eut à peine de temps de faire un geste qu'un autre sort fut lancé dans sa direction et la percuta de plein fouet.

« AAhhhhhh !! »

Il ne s'agissait pas du sortilège de mort mais celui de douleur. Haley se tortilla au sol, ayant toutes les peines du monde à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Elle releva la tête difficilement, toujours soumise au doloris et distingua une silhouette sombre se diriger vers elle. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle savait juste que son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle grinça des dents en voyant le sorcier s'approcher de plus en plus, son rire gras retentissant incessamment dans ses oreilles.

« À ton tour maintenant ! Vous croyiez que vous pouviez jouer dans la cour des grands, ton amie et toi ? J'espère que tu souffres beaucoup en ce moment. C'est dommage, j'aurais aussi apprécié entendre les cris de douleur de l'autre gamine. » exulta-t-il.

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait que ce vacarme cesse, une migraine intolérable lui vrillait le crâne, donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si ça ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Elle respirait bruyamment, elle avait tellement mal, comme si sa poitrine était compressée dans un étau. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son adversaire, ses remarques moqueuses s'insinuant progressivement dans son cerveau. La haine monta alors en elle à une vitesse exponentielle alors que des bribes de pensées se rassemblaient dans son esprit.

'_Comment a-t-il osé ?!... Emmeline…il… il n'avait pas… le droit…'_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains alors que la puissance du sort redoublait en même temps que sa douleur et sa colère. _'Et cet idiot qui continue de ricaner… Tais-toi… Mais ferme-la…'_ Son rire résonnait autour d'elle, comme si tous se réjouissait de la mort d'Emmeline et de sa souffrance. C'était insupportable, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait mettre fin à cette situation autrement elle deviendrait folle. À ses côtés gisait la baguette du mangemort qu'elle avait combattu et qu'elle avait ramassé par prudence. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle amorça un geste pour l'attraper, l'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué, pensant que la sorcière était maintenant hors d'état de nuire.

Un léger sourire fleurit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit le morceau de bois au creux de sa paume.

Elle allait pouvoir le réduire au silence… définitivement.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser pour affronter correctement l'homme, celui-ci lui donna un violent coup à l'estomac, la faisant de nouveau s'écrouler au sol avec un cri plaintif.

« Il te reste encore des forces à ce que je vois. » ricana-t-il. « On va voir combien de temps tu vas durer. » Sur ce, il renouvela ses coups alors que le doloris faisait toujours effet.

Haley releva la tête et recracha la neige qui traînait dans sa bouche. Quand soudain, quelque chose de dur appuya sur sa tête pour la faire plonger de nouveau à terre. Le mangemort l'écrasait avec sa bottine sale et continuait de rire tel un dément.

La Survivante serra les poings alors que la fureur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son corps, la faisant trembler. Jamais… elle s'était promis que jamais plus elle ne serait humiliée de la sorte… De quel droit ce misérable sorcier osait-il lever le pied sur elle ?! Il n'était qu'un misérable insecte qui ne méritait rien de plus qu'une mort atroce et douloureuse.

Des vagues de magie se mirent brusquement à l'entourer, soulevant les débris aux alentours.

« Qu'est-ce- » Mais l'homme eut à peine le temps de formuler sa question qu'il fut projeté violemment dans les airs, atterrissant brutalement sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Haley s'était remise debout, baguette en main. Son visage n'avait plus rien de doux, elle arborait une expression de pur mépris tandis que son corps tremblait de rage contenue. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de son adversaire qui lui ne pouvait plus bouger, comme paralysé. Elle s'arrêta ensuite à quelques pas de lui et sans aucune hésitation, cria :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sort fonça droit vers l'homme qui, surpris par cette action inattendue, le toucha sans détour. Haley observa avec une certaine jubilation le corps du sorcier retomber en arrière.

À ce moment-là, seule sa respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Son regard était toujours fixé sur le mangemort étalé au sol, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que celui-ci se relève. Mais après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles l'homme demeurait immobile, les yeux de Haley s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors que l'horreur de la situation s'infiltrait en elle comme un serpent glacé.

Elle venait de tuer…

À cette effroyable constatation, la Survivante ne put que remuer frénétiquement sa tête de droite à gauche, semblant contredire cette pensée qui s'imposait clairement en elle. Elle tituba légèrement en arrière, son regard ne parvenant pas à s'arracher du corps de l'homme qui était toujours en vie il y avait à peine dix minutes.

Toujours dans un état second, elle ne remarqua pas la forme derrière et trébucha au sol. Détournant les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage figé de son ancienne camarade. Ses yeux bleus braqués vers elle donnaient la terrifiante impression de l'accuser personnellement.

Epouvantée, la sorcière se mit à reculer, voulant s'éloigner de ce regard accusateur. Incapable d'en supporter davantage et gagnée par la panique, Haley se mit à courir.

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait mais elle n'en n'avait cure, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la forêt interdite qui bordait le village, son corps la faisait encore souffrir mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête. Sa peur était bien plus grande que sa fatigue.

* * *

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle courait ainsi, se cognant à diverses branches d'arbres qui l'égratignaient à plusieurs endroits. Mais elle n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment c'était s'enfuir de là, elle ne voulait pas regarder en arrière et affronter tout ça, c'était trop pour elle, elle ne voulait même plus y penser. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Son pied heurta brusquement une grosse racine, la faisant rencontrer durement le sol. Son visage était enfoui dans la neige mais elle ne se releva pas. Elle demeura dans cette position plusieurs minutes, laissant un instant le silence être seul maître des environs.

Ses épaules se mirent alors à trembler et un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Haley se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, les poings fermement serrés. Des hurlements étranglés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, mêlés à ses sanglots déchirants. Des larmes dévalaient de ses yeux obstinément clos.

Elle avait si mal…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses pleurs diminuèrent et sa respiration ralentit pour prendre un rythme plus profond. L'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle. Ses bras lâchèrent sous son poids, la faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté. Le froid mordait à présent sa joue mouillée tandis que ses yeux à semi-ouverts fixaient l'étendue blanchâtre dans un état second. Son esprit s'était finalement apaisé et des pensées désordonnées parcouraient son cerveau alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'engourdir progressivement.

'_J'ai si froid… où est ma cape… ah… la femme… je l'en ai recouverte…et… le bébé… il est toujours là-bas… je l'ai abandonné… comme j'ai abandonné Emmeline… Je suis vraiment méprisable…'_

Haley resta allongée sur le sol, elle n'avait plus la force pour bouger, mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle se sentait si bien ici, elle avait l'impression d'être détachée du reste du monde.

'_Ce serait bien si je pouvais rester comme ça, sans personne pour venir me déranger.'_ Un petit rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge à cette réflexion. _'Ron et Hermione m'auraient sûrement hurlé dessus s'ils m'entendaient… ils me détesteront… quand ils sauront que j'ai tué quelqu'un…et que… j'ai aimé ça… durant un bref instant…'_

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage alors qu'un léger sourire fleurissait ses lèvres sans réelle conviction. Exténuée, elle laissa ses paupières se refermer petit à petit, une dernière pensée flottant dans sa tête.

'_Je me demande si Tom serait triste si je mourrais… sûrement pas…'  
_

_

* * *

_

Tom corrigeait les nombreuses copies de ses élèves, tiquant légèrement quand il voyait une faute. Vraiment, était-il si difficile de retenir ses leçons ? Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté quand il voyait les erreurs que faisaient les élèves dans _sa_ matière, il avait l'impression que l'étudiant en question le narguait : _'J'ai pas écouté ton charabia, et alors ?'_

'_Foutus adolescents…'_

Il soupira brièvement en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il exagérait un peu, la majorité de ses élèves avaient un bon niveau, enfin disons un niveau relativement correct malgré les différents professeurs qu'ils avaient vu défilé ces dernières années.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cette impatience… Autrefois, il avait été quelqu'un de plutôt patient, du moins il parvenait parfaitement à conserver son calme dans toutes les situations. Mais ça, c'était _avant_, avant qu'il ne se fasse possédé par un démon avide de pouvoir et de sang, avant qu'il ne se voie volé presque cinquante années de sa vie, observateur impuissant des agissements de l'entité qui avait pris possession de son corps. Et il n'arrivait plus à être comme avant, il devenait plus facilement irrité, plus fatigué, plus nerveux…

Des bruits extérieurs lui firent tourner distraitement la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc enneigé de l'école. Des élèves se dirigeaient joyeusement vers le village de Pré-au-lard, ignorants des évènements à venir. Potter devait déjà y être à l'heure qu'il était. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Et bien, il n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt. S'il l'avait averti, elle aurait dissuadé des personnes d'y aller, et ils ignoraient l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur le cours du temps. Mais d'un autre côté, en la laissant y aller, il prenait également ce risque. L'homme savait pertinemment que malgré ses interdictions, la jeune sorcière allait céder et prendre part à la bataille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Peut-être aurait-il dû la prévenir finalement.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il reporta de nouveau son attention sur ses copies. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser constamment à l'adolescente, cela devenait presque maladif. Il écrit rapidement un E sur le parchemin devant avant d'en saisir un autre et se figer en avisant le nom inscrit en bordure.

_Haley Kimbers_

Il fit claquer sa langue avant de se lever brusquement. Il attrapa sa cape et sortit hâtivement de son bureau, arborant un air exaspéré. Il était maudit.

Heureusement, il ne rencontra aucun professeur sur son chemin, il devait dire qu'il s'était attendu à voir surgir le vieux directeur d'un détour de couloir. Celui-ci n'en démordait pas avec lui, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement et sa patience déjà rudement mise à l'épreuve se fissurait davantage en la présence du sorcier. Dumbledore devait s'être rendu compte qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et c'était un euphémisme. Ses misérables tentatives pour le manipuler n'avaient pas fonctionné quand il était étudiant à Poudlard et ça n'allait sûrement pas arriver alors qu'il était maintenant un professeur.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers le village, essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarqué par les élèves aux alentours.

« Professeur Taylor ! »

Grinçant légèrement les dents, Tom se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, apercevant avec agacement le petit groupe d'étudiantes qui l'avaient interpellé. Il plaça un sourire sur son visage, attendant qu'elles soient à son niveau pour les saluer.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il, mesdemoiselles ? » demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

Il s'agissait de sixièmes années de Serdaigle, elles avaient toutes un sourire niais aux lèvres, du moins c'était ce que pensait Tom.

« On se demandait… » commença une rousse, « vous vous rendiez à Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'homme s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement, voyant déjà où elles voulaient en venir. Il leur accorda malgré une réponse sur le même ton affable :

« En effet, je comptais me rendre à la librairie du village pour chercher un grimoire. »

« C'est la première fois que vous y allez, non ? Si vous le désirez, on peut vous faire visiter rapidement. » demanda la sorcière, sa voix teintée d'espoir.

« C'est très aimable de votre part mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Il serait préférable de vous laisser profiter de cette journée de repos. »

« Ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde, ce serait avec joie qu'on le ferait. » répondit-elle hâtivement en rougissant sous le regard clair du beau professeur.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant mais malheureusement, je me vois obligé de la décliner. Je n'ai jamais aimé sortir durant les journées hivernales alors je souhaiterai écourter cette sortie aussi vite que possible. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. » fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Oh… » La jeune fille arbora un air déçu mais se reprit. « On peut au moins vous accompagner jusqu'à la librairie ? »

« Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » s'obligea-t-il à répondre.

Le petit groupe continua leur chemin, les sorcières ne cessaient de lui poser toutes sortes de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes, ce qui commençait vraiment à le mettre sur les nerfs. Vraiment, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé quand il était encore étudiant, les autres élèves avaient bien trop peur de lui pour l'approcher de cette manière. Au final, adopter l'attitude d'un professeur ouvert et sympathique n'avait servi à rien, ce vieux fou l'avait toujours dans son collimateur.

« Dites-moi professeur, vous êtes bien jeune comparé aux autres, ça fait longtemps que vous enseignez ? Vous étiez aussi à Poudlard ? »

L'homme s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'un grand bruit d'explosion retentit à peu plus loin.

« Qu… qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? »

Le rire des élèves s'atténua alors que des cris se faisaient entendre depuis le village. L'attaque avait commencé.

« Retournez immédiatement au château et allez prévenir les professeurs ! » ordonna Tom. « Dépêchez-vous ! » répéta-t-il en voyant les jeunes filles confuses par la tournure des évènements.

Quant à lui, il continua son chemin vers Pré-au-lard tout en se jetant un sort de dissimulation. Il parcourut le village en grandes enjambées, observant d'un air indifférent les terribles évènements qui se déroulaient. Potter était nulle part en vue, cela allait difficile de la retrouver avec toute cette agitation. Elle ne semblait pas se trouver au centre de la bataille. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il décida de retourner au château mais une faible lueur verte attira son attention à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Sachant à l'avance de quel sort il s'agissait, il se dirigea vers le lieu.

Deux corps étaient affalés au sol, celui d'un homme et d'une jeune fille : un mangemort et une élève. Il s'approcha de la sorcière et reconnut la Griffondore qui était souvent en compagnie de la Survivante. Il posa deux doigts sous sa carotide mais ne sentit aucun pouls, elle était morte, de même que l'autre sorcier. S'il se souvenait bien, cette étudiante s'était rendue au village en compagnie de la Survivante. Il porta son regard aux alentours, si ces deux personnes étaient décédées, cela voulait dire qu'une tierce personne avait été présente. Il remarqua alors des traces de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Il avança vers la forêt avec un soupir, veillant bien à effacer les traces de pas au fur et à mesure. Comme si leur situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée…

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Tom arpentait le sol enneigé, jusqu'où cette gamine était-elle allée ? Ses efforts furent enfin récompensés quand il aperçut un peu plus loin une masse allongée par terre. Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait bien de Potter. La jeune fille était inconsciente et complètement frigorifiée. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au château. Elle était glacée et ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une teinte bleutée. Il sortit enfin de l'épaisse forêt, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée au village, les sortilèges pleuvaient toujours entre les sorciers. Ses souvenirs de cette journée étaient un peu flous –cela faisait tout de même presque cinquante ans que ça s'était déroulé- mais il savait que Zenon n'avait pas pris part à la bataille, l'étendue des dégâts était donc raisonnable.

Pourtant quelque chose le rendait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans cette époque et surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient faufilé à Poudlard, quelque chose le gênait, il ne saurait trop dire quoi. Mais aussi, peut-être était-il tout simplement trop paranoïaque ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils devaient vite retourner dans leur époque et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Il réussit à se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à ses appartements. C'était l'effervescence à l'école, le reste des professeurs avaient dû être mis au courant pour l'attaque. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir le chercher, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il s'était rendu au village pour aider, il avait même des témoins mais personne ne l'avait vraiment vu dans le champ de bataille, ce serait embêtant si quelqu'un enquêtait et par ce quelqu'un, il pensait à un certain vieux directeur qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions embarrassantes, même s'il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à convaincre les gens et à leur mentir.

Il déposa ensuite sa charge sur le lit à baldaquin, la recouvrant des lourdes couvertures et lui lançant divers sortilèges pour la réchauffer. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose allait arriver durant cette sortie à Pré-au-lard mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la brune irait jusqu'à utiliser le sort mortel. Un rictus orna ses lèvres, cette gamine ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il aurait aimé assister à la scène, quel dommage, vraiment. Mais ce qui s'était passé ne faisait que renforcer ses hypothèses, la sorcière était bien rongée par un sentiment noir, sombre. Elle avait une part d'ombre en elle qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et lui ne demandait rien d'autre que d'exaucer ce souhait. Mais il était conscient que la jeune fille ne se laisserait pas faire, il allait devoir être subtil dans ses agissements et devoir tout d'abord gagner sa confiance avant de tenter de la diriger dans cette voie là. Son sourire s'agrandit alors, justement, il était un maître dans ce domaine là.

Mais avant cela, il y avait d'autres préoccupations. La mort de la fille Vance ne devait pas avoir lieu aujourd'hui, le cours des choses avait été modifié et l'homme ignorait les conséquences que cela engendrait. Y en aurait-il vraiment ? Quand les subiront-ils ? Leur arrivée dans cette époque avait déjà dû changeait considérablement les données temporelles. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hum… »

Haley ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit.

« On se trouve dans mes appartements. » indiqua Tom.

La sorcière tourna la tête et vit l'homme installé dans un fauteuil près du lit. Cette scène était devenue fréquente ces derniers temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse. Elle se sentait plutôt et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, comme s'ils étaient desséchés.

Tom la jaugea un moment, « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« De quoi je dois me souvenir ? » insista-t-elle, mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas, attendant que la jeune fille rassemble elle-même ses propres pensées. Haley se massa les tempes, tentant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

'_Avada kedavra !'_

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les récents évènements lui enfin revenaient en mémoire.

…

Emmeline… Le bébé… Le mangemort…

Haley tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à l'homme, son poing serrant fortement le drap, elle commençait à avoir la nausée en repensant à ses actions antérieures. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait laissé faire. Par sa faute, son amie était morte, sans compter qu'elle avait elle-même tué un être humain. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et se prit la tête entre ses mains alors qu'un flot d'émotions la parcourait. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Le silence remplit la pièce durant un moment. Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant d'observer la sorcière rongée par les remords et la culpabilité.

Un étau enserrait le cœur de Haley et sa tête se mettait de nouveau à bourdonner. Elle avait tué un homme, elle lui avait pris sa vie en quelques secondes seulement et à cause d'elle, la vie d'Emmeline venait de prendre fin. Comment tout ceci était-il arrivé ? En quelques minutes, son séjour dans cette époque était devenu un enfer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle leur dire à tous ? Etaient-ils déjà au courant ? À cette pensée, un violent tremblement agita son corps. Elle se savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait plus rester ici. La seule solution maintenant, c'est de…

« …partir… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

« Potter ? »

« Je veux partir d'ici. » Sa voix était tremblante et on sentait clairement qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle se tourna soudainement pour lui faire face en clamant de nouveau : « Je veux m'en aller, je veux plus rester ici !!! S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose… Partons d'ici tout de suite ! » Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément aux draps.

Soupirant faiblement, le mage noir se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Mes recherches n'ont pas complètement abouti, il me reste encore certains points à éclaircir. » dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Haley l'observa un instant, puis détournant le regard sur ses poings serrés, elle dit d'une voix faible qui contrastait avec son comportement d'il y avait même pas une minute : « Tu le sais, non ? Ce que j'ai fait. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne pourrai plus leur faire face maintenant. Tout est de ma faute. » fit-elle difficilement.

« Personne ne te soupçonnera. Je m'en assurerai. »

« Ce n'est pas là le problème ! Qu'ils soient au courant ou non, ça ne change pas le fait que c'est à cause de moi si Emm…, si elle est morte. » Elle ne parvenait pas à dire son nom, comme si ça rendrait la situation plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'y mêler. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. »

Haley ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle le savait bien qu'elle avait été en tort. Soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, elle se redressa et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

« Tu le savais ? » Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, elle répéta sa question avec plus de hargne. « Tu était au courant que l'attaque aurait lieu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? Tu vas rejeter la faute sur moi ? » répondit-il avec un léger rictus.

À cette réponse, Haley vit rouge et attrapa violemment le sorcier par le col, les faisant tous deux tomber au sol, la Survivante à califourchon sur lui. Sa respiration était haletante et la colère déformait les traits de son visage.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » cria-t-elle.

« Si je t'en avais parlé, qu'aurais-tu fait ? » questionna-t-il simplement, ignorant l'état de Haley.

« Je… j'aurais… »

« Tu serais restée sagement au château alors que tes amis seraient au centre d'une attaque de mangemorts ? » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Haley le regarda, troublée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait été incapable de laisser ses camarades seuls.

« Je t'avais prévenue des conséquences mais tu as décidé par toi-même d'intervenir et la mort de ton amie en a résulté. Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire pour elle. J'espère que cette expérience te servira de leçon à l'avenir. »

Les yeux de Haley s'embuèrent à ces paroles. Elle resserra sa prise sur la chemise du mage noir et plongea son visage au creux de son cou alors que des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. Tom posa une main douce sur ses cheveux dans un geste presque apaisant.

« Ne fuis pas devant tes actions, Potter. Si tu fuis maintenant, tu fuiras toute ta vie. Il faut savoir y faire face, même si ça t'est difficile. » déclara-t-il. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi, seulement il n'aimait pas la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Vraiment, tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Haley se trouvait devant les portes de l'infirmerie. L'agitation qui avait gagné l'école avait cessé et les étudiants et professeurs blessés se faisaient soigner à Poudlard. Les morts y étaient également, dont Emmeline.

'_Ne fuis pas, Potter.'_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle ne fuirait pas, plus jamais, c'était ce que lui avait conseillé Voldemort, non ?

Plusieurs lits étaient occupés, heureusement, peu d'étudiants avaient été blessés. Mme. Pomfresh était en train de bander un élève quand elle remarqua la nouvelle arrivante.

« Miss Kimbers, vous étiez aussi au village, êtes-vous blessée quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je vais bien. » se pressa-t-elle de rassurer. « Je… je voulais juste savoir où se trouvait… » Elle fixa le sol, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

L'infirmière crut comprendre et répondit sur un ton compatissant.

« Dans la pièce au fond. Miss Evans et Calean y sont déjà. »

La Survivante hocha doucement la tête en guise de remerciement et avança vers la porte du fond, la gorge serrée. Comment réagiront-elles en la voyant ? Allaient-elles la blâmer ? L'accuseront-elles ? La rejetteront-elles ?

Elle pénétra dans l'autre pièce avec appréhension. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit que seulement trois lits étaient occupés. Des sanglots retentissaient dans la petite pièce, lui conférant un air lugubre. Haley aperçut la chevelure flamboyante de sa mère auprès de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'elle, la tête baissée.

Lily et Alice tournèrent la tête en entendant les bruits de pas. Haley remarqua leurs yeux encore rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, des sillons restaient visibles sur leur visage, le sien ne devait pas être très différent d'ailleurs. Elle n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur la mort d'Emmeline, si son nom avait été mentionné, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Elle fixa son regard vers la figure recouverte d'un drap blanc immaculé sur le lit. S'approchant davantage, elle redessina le contour du visage de la défunte avec des doigts tremblants, refusant de soulever le tissu, elle avait peur de revoir ce visage mort, ce regard presque accusateur. Après tout, si elle ne s'en n'était pas mêlée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si seulement elle avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit, tant de gens auraient été saufs autant Emmeline que son parrain.

N'en supportant plus davantage, elle s'effondra au sol, le visage enfoui dans les couvertures, quémandant silencieusement le pardon de la sorcière blonde. Ses épaules étaient agitées de légers troubresauts, mais elle ne pleurait pas, se contentant de supplier son amie assassinée par sa faute.

D'un commun accord, les deux autres filles s'agenouillèrent également et la prirent dans ses bras, partageant sa peine.

_**À Suivre…  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_stormtrooper2__ :__ Coucou ! En effet, Haley ne laisse pas Tom indifférent, pour le moment il pense n'être intéressé que par sa puissance mais progressivement, elle prendra une place bien plus importante dans sa vie, c'est pour bientôt ^^. Pour Emmeline, je trouvais un peu brutal de la tuer alors que je venais à peine de dévoiler ses sentiments mais au moins, ça surprend le lecteur. Merci pour te review, biz._

_jade-oopale__ :__ Coucou ! Il est vrai que ce mangemort aurait dû s'abstenir avant de tuer Emmeline car il va goûter à la colère de Haley. Je dois avouer que j'ai aimé vous surprendre avec la mort d'Emmeline (que je n'avais moi-même pas prévu, lol). Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise toujours, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue de la qualité assez médiocre de ce chapitre. Bisous._

_Magyar :__ Salut, me revoilà ! (quelle remarque pleine de bon sens…) Bref, je voulais te dire que ta review m'a fait sourire (bien que tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir maintenant), je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et qu'il ne t'a pas effrayé au final. Bisous._

_TheDrEamSpEcTraL__ :__ Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien depuis notre dernier échange de mails. Je recommence doucement à me remettre à l'écriture, l'année scolaire se termine bientôt donc j'aurais probablement plus de temps pour écrire, je t'enverrai donc mon prochain chapitre qui sera pour 'Une vengeance grandissante'. Bisous et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, ça me fera un baume au cœur par rapport à ce chapitre que je trouve bâclé._

_Miss Beetlejuice_: _Lol, je contente de voir que ma fic te plaît, ça fait toujours très plaisir de saluer une nouvelle revieweuse. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, surtout que mon moral est assez bas en ce moment, lire des reviews me réchauffe instantanément le cœur, c'est pour ça que je suis assez frustrée avec ce chapitre sur lequel je n'ai pas pu m'étendre. Je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la suite, il y aura de plus en plus de scènes Tom/Haley, j'espère que ça te comblera, lol. Biz._

_ChloeDavis__ :__ Coucou, je suis enfin là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tu as dû être désespérée pour mon cas, lol, désolé pour cette attente, je n'étais pas très motivée mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux quand même. Merci encore pour tes multiples reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise autant. J'aurais plus de temps désormais à accorder à mes fics et la suite ne se fera pas autant attendre, je te rassure. Bisous_

_Rebecca-Black__ :__ Coucou ! J'espère que tu ne t'étais pas trop attachée à Emmeline, elle m'était sympathique à moi aussi mais je me suis dit que sa mort pourrait être utile pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Biz_

_Anastasya24__ :__ Coucou ! En ce qui concerne l'Egypte, ce sera en effet leur billet de retour… ou pas, lol, c'est fou comme j'aime aider les gens ^^. Je suis heureuse que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu, quant au bébé, il n'a pas de rôle particulier, c'était juste une simple idée que j'ai eu sur le coup en écrivant la fic, tout comme la mort d'Emmeline d'ailleurs bien que cet évènement a un peu plus d'impact. Allez, bisous !  
_

_

* * *

_

_Bon, voilà ! Pas génial comme chapitre je vous l'accorde mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux avec mon manque d'enthousiasme (j'ai l'impression de me répéter, ça doit être agaçant pour vous). Allez, je vous épargne un autre long commentaire et j'espère que vous me laisserez malgré tout une petite review, même histoire de dire que vous ne m'avez pas encore abandonné._

_Je vous aime tous ! bisous ! Et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour mon prochain chapitre, quoique je pense que le prochain que j'écrirai sera pour mon autre fic, après tout je ne l'ai pas encore bien développée et elle ne ressemble à rien pour le moment, il faut que je rectifie cela._

_Sayuri quinn_


	15. Une savoureuse trahison

**Voyages d'Outre-Monde**

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça faisait un moment n'est-ce pas ? Bon je ne vais pas tergiverser sur le fait que j'aurais dû poster plus rapidement. Je dirai simplement que je suis désolée de mon retard, j'avais prévu de profiter de ces vacances pour m'avancer dans mes fics mais mon plan est tombé à l'eau comme vous avez pu le constater. Et maintenant c'est la rentrée, ah… que de joies (captez l'ironie dans mes propos).**

**Je vais tout de même expliquer les raisons de ce retard (parce que j'aime parler de moi…), je suis tombée amoureuse d'un manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn (pour les connaisseurs) et je dois avouer qu'avec cette nouvelle passion, j'ai eu tendance à négliger la série HP, ça fait même des mois que je n'ai pas lu de fics HP mais ne vous en faites pas, tant que je vivrai, cette fic connaîtra une fin en bonne et due forme (et pas dans dix ans j'espère).**

**Et aussi, comme certains ont pu le remarquer avec la bande de défilement à droite de leur écran, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les précédents (il fait environ la moitié de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire) et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que l'inspiration me manque un peu ces derniers temps et si j'attendais d'atteindre mes 5000 mots avant de poster mon chapitre, je crois que vous attendrez encore longtemps. Et en raccourcissant mes chapitres, je posterai peut-être plus souvent, qui sait ?**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents ^^ :

Haley et Voldemort sont arrivés à l'époque de maraudeurs, Tom est prof de DCFM et Haley est répartie à Griffondor. Elle fait connaissance avec les maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies, loin de son statut de Survivante. Mais son année n'en est pas tranquille pour autant.

Alors qu'elle profitait d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard en compagnie d'Emmeline Vance, une attaque de mangemorts les surprend, provoquant une panique générale. Haley se voit alors séparée de son amie et pendant qu'elle la recherche, elle parvient à sauver un nourrisson des mangemorts. Elle rejoint ensuite Emmeline mais toutes deux finissent dans un combat avec des partisans de Voldemort où Emmeline meurt sous le sortilège mortel, furieuse, Haley venge son amie et tue à tour le sorcier. Horrifiée après coup de son geste, elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, laissant derrière elle les deux cadavres ainsi que le jeune bébé. Tom la retrouve et la ramène au château où Haley continue de se lamenter sur les derniers évènements. Elle doit alors y faire face lorsqu'elle se rend à l'infirmerie et qu'elle voit le corps sans vue de la sorcière blonde.

* * *

_Lily et Alice tournèrent la tête en entendant les bruits de pas. Haley remarqua leurs yeux encore rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, des sillons restaient visibles sur leur visage, le sien ne devait pas être très différent d'ailleurs. Elle n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur la mort d'Emmeline, si son nom avait été mentionné, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Elle fixa son regard vers la figure recouverte d'un drap blanc immaculé sur le lit. S'approchant davantage, elle redessina le contour du visage de la défunte avec des doigts tremblants, refusant de soulever le tissu, elle avait peur de revoir ce visage mort, ce regard presque accusateur. Après tout, si elle ne s'en n'était pas mêlée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si seulement elle avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit, tant de gens auraient été saufs autant Emmeline que son parrain. _

_N'en supportant plus davantage, elle s'effondra au sol, le visage enfoui dans les couvertures, quémandant silencieusement le pardon de la sorcière blonde. Ses épaules étaient agitées de légers troubresauts, mais elle ne pleurait pas, se contentant de supplier son amie assassinée par sa faute._

_D'un commun accord, les deux autres filles s'agenouillèrent également et la prirent dans ses bras, partageant sa peine._

**Chapitre 13 : Une savoureuse trahison**

Elles restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position avant que Haley ne se décide enfin à parler.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

Lily recula légèrement de sorte que leur regard se croise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. » gronda-t-elle d'un ton triste.

Haley détourna les yeux, la honte la rongeant douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas le courage de leur faire face ainsi alors que tout était de sa faute. Elle ne méritait pas leurs gestes de réconfort et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les rechercher. Elle redoutait également le moment où sa mère et Alice lui demanderont ce qui s'était passé, après tout Emmeline et elle s'étaient rendues ensemble au village. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, cela ne ferait que compliquer davantage leur situation mais était-ce réellement sage de mentir sur une telle chose ? D'habitude, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Dumbledore mais maintenant, Tom Riddle était le seul qui pouvait l'aider, c'était assez ironique comme situation.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque l'homme en question pénétra dans la pièce accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes, parmi elles plusieurs professeurs dont Dumbledore ainsi que des aurors au vu de leur uniforme.

« Bonsoir. » La voix du vieux directeur était chargée de tristesse, il semblait avoir pris au moins dix ans. Il retira son couvre-chef et inclina la tête. « Je voulais tout d'abord vous présenter personnellement mes plus sincères condoléances et aussi mes plus plates excuses. En tant que directeur de cet établissement, je n'ai pas été en mesure de protéger mes étudiants, je comprendrais donc parfaitement toutes les accusations que vous pourrez me porter. » continua-t-il.

Haley observa celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son mentor ces six dernières années. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, il paraissait toujours si maître de lui. Elle regarda d'un air absent les professeurs approcher les proches des victimes, discuter avec les familles, essayer d'apporter un réconfort. Elle remarqua alors que contrairement aux deux autres étudiants ayant succombés à l'attaque, aucun parent n'était présent pour Emmeline, uniquement des amis. Celle-ci lui avait bien dit que sa mère était morte et que son père…

'_Il devenait de plus en plus violent, parfois, il me frappait et me hurlait dessus.'_

Finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit absent. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. Pourquoi personne n'avait vu sa situation ? Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé ? Les Dursley n'étaient peut-être pas des enfants de cœur mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment violenté.

Une main se posant doucement sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Miss Kimbers ? » Le professeur Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux bleus avec un air compatissant. C'était étrange mais il s'agissait du même regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque Cédric était mort, lorsque Sirius était mort. Et elle détestait ce regard. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui disait que rien n'était de sa faute alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que même si elle n'était pas la véritable coupable, elle tenait malgré tout sa part de responsabilité.

« Oui, merci monsieur. » répondit-elle sur un ton quelque peu tendu.

« Bien. Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous savez que vous pourrez toujours venir me voir, la perte d'un être cher est toujours difficile à supporter. » L'homme continua de la fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer dans un murmure : « Je suis désolé de vous demander ça dans un pareil moment mais pourrai-je discuter avec vous en privé ? » Haley leva vers lui un regard un peu perdu. Elle tenta ensuite de chercher Voldemort des yeux mais l'homme lui bloquait son champ de vision. « Cela ne durera qu'un petit instant, je voudrai simplement vérifier quelque chose avec vous. » fit-il sur un ton doux mais ferme et Haley sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Elle hocha de la tête avant que directeur ne la conduise au bureau de l'infirmière. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, cherchant désespérément une aide quelconque mais aucun ne semblait s'apercevoir de leur départ, et Tom n'était nulle part en vue. La crainte monta rapidement en elle, que devait-elle faire ? Elle observa avec appréhension le vieux sorcier refermer la porte derrière eux avant de lui faire face, un sourire triste sur son visage.

« Je suis navré de vous séparer de vos amies à un moment comme celui-ci mais l'heure est grave. » fit-il doucement.

« Qu-qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ? »

Il la regarda un moment avant de soupirer. « Je sais que ces évènements ont dû être durs pour vous au vu de ce que vous avez déjà enduré cet été mais j'ai besoin de savoir. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez rendue au village avec Miss Vance. Je voudrais donc vous demander si vous saviez ce qui s'était passé. » À ces mots, Haley pâlit. « Je ne vous accuse de rien, je veux seulement découvrir la vérité, tout ce que vous pourrez me dire pourrait nous aider à arrêter ces mangemorts. »

Haley baissa les yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant, elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de lever la tête pour faire face au vieil homme mais s'arrangea pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

« J-J'étais bien avec Emmeline avant l'attaque. On était au magasin de friandises quand un bruit d'explosion a retenti. Ensuite, les gens ont commencé à paniquer et Emmeline et moi on a été séparées. » Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de continuer, la voix un peu tremblante : « Je me suis mise à sa recherche mais sans résultat, et puis, j'ai rencontré le professeur Taylor, il m'a dit que je devais rentrer au château. Je voulais continuer à chercher Emmeline mais mon parrain a dit que ça ne servirait à rien comme je ne connaissais pas les environs. » Elle serra les pans de sa jupe alors que les remords l'envahissaient. « Je suis désolée, si je n'étais pas retournée au château j'aurais peut-être pu la trouver et elle ne serait pas… » Elle ferma fortement les yeux alors que ces horribles mensonges s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de mentir de la sorte à son mentor mais Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Et secrètement, elle lui en était reconnaissante, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait.

'_Je suis désolée de les avoir abandonnés… Je suis désolée d'avoir… tué…'_

Tels étaient les mots qu'elle aurait voulu laisser sortir, seulement, elle était bien trop lâche pour ça. À la place, elle préférait proférer ces mensonges que lui avait dictés Voldemort, tout ça pour ne pas avoir à affronter de regards accusateurs, dégoûtés…

Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et vit les yeux clairs du directeur se poser sur elle avec un air compatissant et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté cela. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton doux.

Haley remarqua à peine qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement, elle se trouvait comme paralysée, incapable de se détourner de son regard perçant. Elle hocha négativement de la tête en silence. Dumbledore continuait de la fixer comme s'il recherchait quelque chose sur son visage, ce qui rendit Haley encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quelque chose clochait, elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable que tout à l'heure.

Elle était complètement désorientée et épuisée. Que cherchait-il exactement ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les yeux de son directeur, elle les trouvait trop limpides, presque comme ceux d'un aveugle et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'ils pouvaient sonder son âme.

Elle ressentit soudain une pression familière dans sa tête. Une pensée horrible traversa alors son esprit. _'Non… C'est une blague…'_

Le directeur n'allait tout de même pas utiliser la légilimancie sur elle, et surtout pas dans son état émotionnel ? Son sang se glaça tandis que sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et le visage ridé du sorcier fit place à celui jeune et souriant de sa défunte amie tandis qu'elles se baladaient dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-lard.

Il s'agissait de ses souvenirs, de ses derniers moments avec Emmeline avant l'attaque.

'_Non… S'il vous plaît, arrêtez…'_

Elle tenta dans un ultime effort de dresser des barrières mentales mais plus elle essayait, plus l'intrusion dans son esprit devenait forte. Impuissante, elle ne put qu'observer ses souvenirs défiler devant elle comme un vieux film moldu.

Elle se vit passant de joyeux moments, visitant de nombreux magasins.

Elle se vit dans la boutique de confiseries en compagnie de la blonde avant qu'un brouhaha n'éclate, déclenchant une vague de panique parmi les clients.

Elle se vit courir dans tous les sens afin de retrouver son amie.

'_Non ! Sortez… Sortez de ma tête !'_

Elle se vit attaquer un mangemort…

'_NON !'_

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à ma filleule, professeur Dumbledore ? »

* * *

Il avait envie de vomir.

Ça faisait seulement une vingtaine de minutes que Tom se trouvait là à assister à cet étalage de sentiments totalement répugnant à ses yeux. Tous les visages exprimaient une tristesse et un chagrin sans fin et la majorité des personnes présentes pleuraient sans aucune retenue tandis que leurs pleurs retentissaient dans la pièce, empoisonnant ses oreilles. Il s'était empêché jusqu'ici de faire une grimace dégoûtée mais sa limite approchait.

Il était en ce moment aux côtés d'une jeune étudiante pleurant son petit-ami décédé durant l'attaque tandis qu'il lançait de temps en temps quelques mots se voulant réconfortant même s'il doutait de leurs effets au vu des reniflements bruyants qu'elle lui accordait.

'_Ecœurant.' _

Il soupira imperceptiblement avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui. Etrangement, la fille Potter n'était plus avec les deux sorcières de Griffondor, d'ailleurs elle ne se trouvait plus du tout dans cette salle remarqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Son froncement s'accentua en réalisant que le vieux fou n'était également nulle part en vue. Que manigançait-il encore ?

Il se redressa alors le plus naturellement possible et offrit une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en deuil. Il s'éclipsa ensuite discrètement et se mit à la recherche des deux absents. Ne les voyant pas dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, il opta d'aller voir dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il ressentit une vague d'énergie qui lui était familière, il tourna rapidement la tête vers la source, elle provenait du bureau de Pomfresh. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'approcha des deux individus et tira à lui l'adolescente, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, rompant tout contact visuel entre elle et Albus.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à ma filleule, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement refroidie entre eux, ce qu'avait voulu faire ce vieux fou était clair pour Voldemort. Il avait toujours haï cet homme, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, mais à ce moment-là, sa colère à son encontre rencontrait des sommets. Ô combien il rêvait de l'étriper et de donner sa carcasse pourrie à Nagini.

Il baissa son regard vers la Survivante, celle-ci avait les yeux fermement clos et ses mains tenaient sa tête désespérément. Tout son être tremblait et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Tom resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur elle et jeta un regard noir en direction de Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas, en effet, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jeune charge entre ses bras. Du regret et de la tristesse pouvaient se lire dans son regard mais Tom n'en avait cure.

« Je suis désolé Xavier, je voulais l'interroger sur les évènements de ce matin mais je crois que ça a été trop loin. » s'excusa-t-il doucement.

« Vous auriez pu m'appeler dans ce cas, au cas où vous auriez oublié, elle est ma filleule. » répondit-il avec mépris.

« Vous avez raison, je vous prie une nouvelle fois d'accepter mes excuses. »

Balivernes. Ils savaient tous deux qu'Albus avait justement cherché à parler à la jeune fille sans la présence de son tuteur, espérant ainsi obtenir plus d'informations de sa part.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais conduire Haley dans mes appartements afin qu'elle se repose. »

« Bien sûr. Et je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses. »

Mais Tom s'était déjà détourné de lui et quitta l'infirmerie, emmenant avec lui la jeune Potter. Entre-temps, cette dernière avait relâché sa prise et s'agrippait mollement à son pull, sa respiration avait repris un rythme plus calme mais elle avait gardé les yeux fermés. Voldemort décida de les mener loin de toute oreille indiscrète, Dumbledore venait d'agir contre eux et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Il laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue après avoir fermé la porte de ses appartements. Il défit le col de sa cape avant de la déposer sur un des fauteuils puis se tourna vers la sorcière qui était restée prostrée à l'entrée, le visage baissé.

Haley n'en revenait pas. Les derniers évènements étaient comme un cauchemar, mais ça s'était réellement passé. Dumbledore… Dumbledore avait vraiment utilisé la légilimancie pour pénétrer dans son esprit, il l'avait fait sciemment, profitant de son état de faiblesse. Et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le Dumbledore avec qui elle était familière, elle ne put empêcher un profond sentiment de trahison l'envahir, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Le mentor en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance venait de la trahir de la plus horrible des façons, violant ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Elle sentit alors des larmes dévaler ses joues silencieusement, elle tenta de les essuyer avec les manche de sa chemise mais ses pleurs ne cessaient pas, mouillant son visage sans discontinue. Elle ne cessait pas de pleurer ces temps-ci, elle devenait de plus en plus pathétique mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Elle avait considéré le vieil homme comme son grand-père et elle pensait qu'il la prenait aussi pour sa petite-fille. Combien elle s'était trompée sur son compte.

Tout à coup, elle fut attirée contre un corps chaud et se raidit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Celui-ci l'enlaçait et faisait de légers mouvements circulaires sur son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser. Haley écarquilla des yeux face à cette action si inattendue de sa part. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant, cette chaleur était si accueillante. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et cet homme était le seul à lui en procurer en cet instant alors, faisant fi de sa conscience qui lui criait de le repousser, elle se détendit progressivement et se laissa aller à cette douce embrassade, sans se douter du rictus qui orna les lèvres de Voldemort à ce moment précis.

_'Echec et mat, Dumbledore.'_

_**À Suivre…  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_ChloeDavis :__ Coucou ! Me voici (après plusieurs mois) avec un nouveau chapitre (plus court). Ce n'est pas très impressionnant mais j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu, faut dire qu'avec tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la main. Je suis tout de même contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent, on voit un peu Tom ici et peut-être du Tom/Haley ? Ce n'est pas encore très concret mais ça avance petit à petit. Ici, Haley est un peu perdue après tout ce qui s'est passé alors elle va un peu changer par la suite, j'espère que je pourrai la retranscrire telle que je le voudrais. Bisou et merci pour ta review.  


* * *

_

_Bon…euh, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, déjà oui je sais. J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre plus rapidement. Bref (qu'est-ce que j'aime ce mot ^^), j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Il n'est pas plein de rebondissements mais je pouvais pas faire mieux avec ma pauvre inspiration. C'est tout de même un tournant pour l'évolution du personnage de Haley et Voldemort n'a pas l'air d'être triste par tout ça au final. Plus de Tom/Haley dans le prochain chapitre ? C'est comme vous voulez. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, j'écris au feeling et la grande partie de ce que j'écris est complètement improvisée sur le moment donc vous pouvez me donner des suggestions si vous le désirez, j'y réfléchirai volontiers (ça comblera l'absence de ma muse)._

_Sayuri Quinn_


End file.
